


Something Earned, Not Won

by Jenn1



Series: One of Them [1]
Category: Mighty Ducks (1992), Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hockey, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Adam Banks hates the idea of leaving the Hawks, he knows the only way he can play hockey is to play for the Ducks. Branded a traitor by his former teammates, the Ducks aren’t making any effort to include him either. To them he was a Hawk, the enemy. He’ll never be a real Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Nearly ten years ago I wrote two fics for the Mighty Ducks fandom. One of Them was my version of D3 through Adam’s eyes, along with a few other people from the movie.
> 
> I never really planned on writing D1 through Adam’s eyes, but this was born once I re-watched the movie some months ago. There most likely is going to be similarities with this fic and One of Them. This is meant to be a prequel to that fic, though you don’t need to read or know it to read this one.
> 
> The setting is about winter of 1993, though the movie was ’92, I’m changing it to one year. This is angst and friendship but no slash.
> 
> Thoughts and quotes from the movie are in italics.
> 
> Last, but not least, thanks goes to Nebula2 on FF.net for editing this for me and for her wonderful feedback as I write this.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Gordon looked at the map of Minnesota that was divided by the Pee Wee districts. He was still absorbing the news that Hans just told him. He, Gordon Bombay, was a Duck.

Hans was right, if he were playing hockey today, he would be playing for District Five’s team. Things would have been so different had he not been a Hawk. That is if he had that chance.

 _If the district lines were redrawn, is it possible that one of Reilly’s kids is playing for the wrong team?_ Gordon wondered.

“Gordon?” Hans’ voice brought him back to the present.

“Hans,” Gordon looked back at older man who had been there for him most of his life, as well as his mentor. “Do you think Reilly knows about the district line change?”

“Reilly has been coaching for thirty years. A minor change like this is something I doubt he is aware of.”

“Whether he knows or not,” Gordon stated, “There is a chance he has a player on his team that should be on the Ducks.”

Slight surprise crossed Hans' face before understanding took over. He nodded, “You do know that he is going to be furious if you take one of his players from him.”

“I know,” Gordon agreed, “But Hans, think of the advantage the Ducks could have if we would have if a player from the Hawks came to our side. He would be a big help in any future games, not just the playoffs. Besides, I hate the thought that Reilly knowingly having a Duck on his team.”

“Reilly might not even know,” Hans told Gordon like he had before. “Are you going to use this as excuse to get back at Reilly?”

“No,” Gordon quickly answered. He did not want Hans thinking that this had to do with his history with Reilly. “Just because of what happened nearly twenty years ago, it has nothing to do with what is happening now.”

“Reilly might not see it that way,” Hans warned him. He walked back toward the main part of his store.

“True,” Gordon told his friend as he followed him to the front of the shop. “But I may not find anyone on his team that is a Duck. I just want to make sure.”

~o~o~o~

Twenty-four hours later Gordon was not sure if he wished that statement to be true or not.

He was down at the Pee Wee League office, where he had requested the Hawks’ roster.

If he found a player on this roster that was meant to be a Duck, Gordon was going to have to make an unplanned trip to the Hawks' arena within the next few hours.

As he looked at the list, the name was the first one because it was in alphabetic order. The name might not have meant anything to him, but the number did. _Banks, Adam. # 9._

Looking at the boy’s address and than at the map where the district lines were on the map that beside him on the table, Gordon studied the Edina address to make sure he was not mistaken.

He was not wrong.

Letting out a breath, Gordon could not believe it. The very first player he looked up was really a Duck, playing for the Hawks? Leaning back in the chair he was in, Gordon knew he had to check the other players. It had to be one and million chance that the first player on the roster was playing on the Hawks when he should not be.

_Banks, why was that name familiar?_

It was not just his jersey number, which had been Gordon’s when he was younger. Gordon thought back to the sham of a game, at least for District Five, against the Hawks. One of Gordon’s top ten days he would love to forget in his lifetime. It was not the worst; there were other ones that beat it.

He did now remember how the team played; it was not any different than how he, and his own teammates played when he was a child. They were rougher maybe, but for the most part; Jack Reilly had not changed a bit. His winning motto was still the same.

A memory from the game before came back, the meeting with his ‘old coach’. Of course Gordon having to changing the subject. That was when he remembered.

Adam Banks was Reilly’s star player. Out of anyone that was playing for the Hawks, who was not meant to, it had to be Reilly’s hotshot player. Reilly had said that Banks “ _might go all the way.”_

He remembered Hans telling him that Reilly would be furious with him if he would take one of _his_ players. But Gordon had to admit even he never dreamed it would be Adam Banks out of the entire team. Gordon thought again to the Hawks game.

Gordon had watched the Hawks players, even though he had been furious at his own team for how bad they were. He had to admit, the kid _was_ good. It was not idle boosting Reilly was doing on Banks’ part about his ability. The entire team was good, but the boy himself could go to the NHL one day if he wanted to, Gordon was sure.

As for present day, though, Banks could be an asset for the Ducks. Once they got to the playoffs he would be a huge help to the team. And if they played against the Hawks…

Gordon knew he was getting ahead of himself. Even though he had said as much to Hans, the Hawks were a tough team. They had been number one in the Pee Wees for years, all but one…

He knew that the kid was not going to like him much for uprooting him from the Hawks to the Ducks, but Gordon hoped Banks liked the sport enough to get past the transition.

As he thought back to his own past with how Reilly was toward him; Gordon did not wish Adam to go through the same thing he had. But knowing what he knew now, even though the chances were very unlikely to happen again, Gordon knew that had he been in Adam’s shoes when he was younger, he would have had wanted someone to get him off the Hawks. Maybe if Gordon had been on a different team, that unforgettable championship game would have never happened.

Gordon knew he should tell one of the Pee Wee officials about the mix up with Banks. They would have to go to the Hawks' arena before their game against the Cardinals began.

He had to admit, he was looking forward to the confrontation with Jack Reilly. At least this time, he had the advantage. Which was something he been taught early on. But at least this time it was by legal means.

Gordon smiled as he got up. He looked at his watch. He would have to hurry.

The Ducks had their own game to prepare for against the Flames tonight. It was important that Gordon was back in time for that game. He had to tell his team the good news. They would be getting a new player.

 


	2. Not a Hawk

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you certain?" Zack Larson asked.

"Yeah, I know what I read," Jordan McGill's voice sounded slightly defensive. "If you don't believe me, read the newspaper yourself."

Adam Banks walked over to sit down and tie his skates. They had a game against the Cardinals in a half an hour. They had to get out for rink time to warm up any minute now.

"Okay, so they finally scored some goals," Zack said, "And they have a new name," he added, "That doesn't mean anything has changed in the long run."

"And some new players too," Jordan added.

"Like who?" Adam finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "And not to sound silly, but who are we talking about?"

His two best friends stared at him like he had grown another head.

Adam had been friends longer with Zack than Jordan. Zack, he had been friends with since before they had been on the Hawks, which they had been on since the year before. Jordan even though Adam had known him from school, they had not really became friends until all three of them had become teammates.

"You don't know?"

Jordan's question annoyed Adam for some reason. He did not let it show though. "Know what?"

"District Five's name change to the Ducks."

Adam blinked and asked, "The Ducks?"

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Don't repeat everything I say," he snapped out.

"Than since you seem to know everything, you can explain it," Adam derisively answered.

Scowling at him, Jordan told him, "It seems the Ducks tied the Cardinals their last game. Says so in the paper. And not only that, they got some new players too."

"Who?" Zack asked.

Before that could be answered the assistant coach came in calling for everyone to get on the ice.

As they headed for the door, Jordan answered. "I'm not sure on all them, but I do know for sure is that Fulton Reed is one of the new players, 'cause he was mentioned."

Adam was not sure what to make of that statement, but he had remembered the boy, though he was a head taller than everyone else, who had picked up Jordan and Zack and threw them in heap of garbage. Adam had been next to his friends at the time, so he had been tossed along with them. The stench of rotten food and whatever else people had thrown away was an odor Adam would not forget anytime soon.

To him lesson learned; do not mess with District Five team. At least not when Fulton Reed could possibly be around. Although, Adam figured Jordan and Zack just viewed it as they could still tease the other team as long as they did not get caught. He thought that if everyone would just stay out of District Five area to begin with they would not get into trouble.

His viewpoint in this was most likely because of what happened after the garbage incident. His father was less than pleased to have to get his Hawks coat dry-cleaned. Twice.

The eleven-year-old was preparing for the game, when his coach called him over.

Adam Banks was not sure what it was that came after that; maybe it was irony, or maybe fate.

His father was next to Coach Reilly when Adam made is way up to two men on the ice. He had seen the Dis- the Ducks' coach before, though Adam could not recall his name.

Coach was saying something about being a mistake as he handed a paper back to a man in a suit that was next the Ducks' coach. The man now asked his dad about their address.

_Why did he want to know that?_

The man glanced at the open file in his hands. He said two sentences that changed Adam's life forever. _"I'm afraid there's no mistake. This boy is playing for the wrong team._ "

What did he mean Adam was playing for the wrong team? The eleven-year-old voiced his shock.

The man, must have been from the Pee Wee Hockey League, confirmed which team Adam was meant to be on. " _According to league rules, Adam Banks should be playing for District Five_."

Wait a second, he was a _Duck_?!

Adam watched and listened as the adults, Coach Reilly and his father, started arguing with the Ducks' coach. His father was denying the official's claim; Adam was a Hawk, not a Duck. Coach Reilly asked if it had been the young man's doing all along. But everyone was acting like he wasn't even there. They were talking about him and about his life, not them it was affecting the most. Adam was still trying to comprehend the fact that he was on the wrong team.

But finally the Ducks' coach seemed to turn his attention back to Adam, what he said next made Adam furious. The Ducks' coach told him he had a uniform for him, was he for real? There was no way-

" _My son would rather not play than play for your team._ "

Adam inhaled a startled breath when he looked back at his father. _But Dad, that's not_ -

But the Ducks' coach had an answer ready for them. If Adam stayed on the Hawks, his team could not play for the rest of the season.

Adam glanced at the younger man's jacket while he said this. The name on it was sewn on his jacket. _Coach Bombay_. The Ducks' Coach Bombay, left after he said his piece.

The indignity of going from the best team to the worst…

Adam looked at the map the Pee Wees official showed his father and himself. It was there all right. His house was in Distinct Five, which meant he was not a Hawk. Adam was a Duck.

Coach Reilly was coming back from going after the Ducks' coach. Whatever was said between the two men did not make Coach appear happy. Was it possible there was more to this?

"Banks, it may be best if you just not play in today's game."

"But-" Adam's protest did not get far.

"I can't have you distracted and not concentrating on the game. After news like that, I know the game won't be on your mind one hundred percent."

Adam wanted to deny that, but he had a feeling Coach was right. Besides it was not worth playing if he could not help the team win. He did not want to think that he most likely could not play because he was not meant to be on the Hawks.

He glanced at his father to see if he would raise an objection. His father only said, "Go and change, I'll talk to Coach Reilly."

What would happen if Adam could not play at all? His father made it obvious that Adam was not playing for any team but the Hawks. Did that mean he would have to give up hockey all together?

No. There was no way Adam was going to stop playing hockey. That left only one choice really, if he went that way.

As Adam skated toward one of the exits that led off the ice, Zack skated up to him. "What's going on?"

The entire team would have to seen Adam up at the bench talking to the Coach as well as saw the Ducks' coach and the official from the Pee Wees that had been there ten minutes ago. If he turned around, Adam as well as anyone else would see his dad and Coach talking now.

"I can't play," Adam told his friend. Zack's expression turned to surprise under his helmet.

Jordan skated up next to them and asked, "Why not?"

Adam did not want to tell his two friends the truth, that he was not a Hawk. That he was really a Duck. He was not sure if the news had sunk in yet.

So he settled with part of the truth, "Coach doesn't want me to play." As he spoke them out loud, Adam realized that Coach Reilly might be right with what he had said. Adam might not be able to focus his mind on the game today, but if he was still able to at least play this game, then he wanted to play it.

"Why?" Jordan was persistent.

"He just doesn't."

Before Adam could get pressed for more answers or asked more questions, the Cardinals started to come on the ice for rink time.

Zack glanced back to where Coach Reilly was at the bench talking to Adam's father. Facing his friend, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

 _No nothing is all right._ Adam did not voice his thought. "Look, I'll talk to you guys at school on Monday," he told his friends, but did not say anymore. Leaving his friends perplexed about what was going on, Adam skated away to get off the ice.

He had to skate around some of the Cardinals to get to the exit. Once off the ice, Adam found himself face to face with two more players from the opposing team.

"The game is going to start soon."

Adam knew that, but he only ignored the other boy. Walking around them, he made his way toward the locker room.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Ignoring the question, Adam walked past the player and toward the locker room to change back into his street clothes.

"Where is he going?" The other player asked. He had not spoken until now. He either wanted Adam to hear him or did not care if he did. Whichever reason it was, the other boy spoke loud enough to be heard.

Adam had heard him, he was not going to give him the satisfaction of a reply.

"Whatever he is-" The other boy did not keep his opinion unknown.

Although not easy, Adam ignored what was being said about him. Part of him was tempted to turn around and confront the two boys, but what good would that do?

Once he got to the locker room, he quickly changed back into his regular clothes. Adam came back out and met his father in front of the doors. He was not sure if he should ask what Coach Reilly and he had discussed. It was obviously about him, but Adam just wanted to know if there was any way to stay on the Hawks.

The ride home was silent. Adam thought back to what happened several times. He had never thought that he would be coming right back home when he left an hour ago. He had left home believing he was going win another game. The Cardinals were at least closer to the Hawks in skill level.

His father was determined to fix the problem with the district lines. Adam honestly hoped his father could. Philip Banks could usually fix any problem set before him.

_But what if Dad couldn't?_

That was something Adam did not want to think about. If his father could not fix this than what could he do? What would he do?

_If I had to join the Ducks… No. Not going to think about it._

Once they arrived home, Adam looked at his address. Four-thirty North Hennepin Avenue was merely home to him. It was something he never gave any real thought to. If only he lived anywhere else in Edina.

His father went into the living room to talk to his mother who was reading a book. Not wanting to be around anyone, at least anyone in his family, Adam quickly went upstairs to his bedroom.

Adam dropped his hockey gear at the foot of the bed. He put his hockey stick against the door of the closet. His mother would want him to put his things way later, but right now he did not care.

Glancing around, he did not want to do anything relating to hockey or skating, anyways. Not after everything that just happened this last hour. Spying the Super Nintendo, a gift he got for his ninth birthday, Adam figured a game could get his mind off of his problems.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Andrew Banks closed the front door quietly. He saw that his father's car was in the driveway, and hoped he would not have talk to his father about his practice. Maybe if he could sneak up to his room and at least pretend to do homework, he would not have to face either of his parents until dinnertime.

Andrew, or Drew, to everyone who knew him, let out a breath. It had been a grueling practice, he was glad to be home. He walked slowly up the stairs to go to his bedroom.

As Drew walked past Adam's bedroom he stopped. His brother playing video games was not what surprised him; it was that Adam should not even be home at the moment. Drew remembered that their father had mentioned a game that Adam had before Drew left for Eden Hall this afternoon.

His young brother's room was not clean, but Adam was hardly a slob either for a boy of eleven.

His bed was made; which had a solid blue comforter over the sheets. There where posters of hockey players, like Wayne Gretzkey, and one of the current North Stars, Basil McRae, which took up some of the wall space.

A North Star jersey was tossed over the desk chair instead of hanging in the closet where it was meant to be. Adam's book bag was leaning against the side of the desk unopened. The desk itself was clean and tidy.

There was an extra pair of skates as well as a hockey stick leaning against the wall next to his desk instead of the closet; Mom wanted him to keep his hockey stuff in there. His Hawks bag was at the foot of his bed. His other hockey stick was leaning against the closet door.

"Hey bro, don't you have a game right now?" Drew asked as he stuck his head in little brother's bedroom doorway.

Adam did not look up from the Super Nintendo game he was playing. "Yes."

"Than why aren't you?"

Drew did not get a reply to his question. He watched as Adam played. He must not really be attentive to the game he was playing because Adam's character died not five seconds later.

"This isn't fair!" Adam dropped the controller and got up in frustration. He walked over to one of the two windows that he had in his room to look outside.

His younger brother was upset about something, Drew could tell right off. But why he was home, he did not know, something he hoped to learn.

Drew knew that Adam would never miss a game. He knew there had been a time last year that Adam had a cold and he still played anyway. And against the approval of their mother.

If Adam was not ill and was uninjured, yet he was fine by appearances, what could it be? As much as Coach Reilly cared about winning, and everything, Drew knew that he would not risk injuring one of his players. And from what Dad had been saying Adam was one of, if not, the best player on the team, there was no way his old coach would want to jeopardize the health of one of his players.

Knowing something was really wrong; Drew came into his brother's room and closed the door. Making himself comfortable on the bed, he spoke to his brother's back, "Whatever happened can't be that bad."

"No?" Adam asked as he turned to face Drew. "How would you like to find out you can't play because of some stupid district line change?"

"What district line rule? You're under the Hawks area," Drew answered. He knew about the different Pee Wee district lines that divided up Minnesota to form the different teams.

"Think again. It seems I'm in District Five's area. The Ducks."

Drew heard contempt in his brother's voice for the team. The team sounded familiar. He thought a moment. "Didn't you play them not too long ago?"

"Yes. It was an easy game." Adam let out a humorless laugh. "You don't get it, Drew. This team is horrible."

How bad can they be? Before Drew could even ask, there was a knock at Adam's door.

"Dad told me what happened, sweetie," their mother said through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom," Adam's voice lacked any real emotion.

"Honey," their mother came into the room. "How-" She stopped when she saw her oldest son. "Drew, I didn't know you were home."

"Just got home about ten minutes ago."

"Than you know what happened?"

"Yeah."

Their mother turned toward Adam, "Your father is on the phone right now seeing if he can talk to anyone he knows that might be able to talk with the Pee Wee League. It is possible they could change their minds."

"Is that possible?" Adam asked.

Drew himself was not sure, but he did not know much about rules on the Pee Wee League, but if his father wanted Adam to stay on the Hawks, then his father was going to find a way.

"I don't know," Mom answered honestly. "But it is worth a try."

Adam did not say anything, as he looked back out the window.

Their mother went over to Adam and gave him a hug. She said, "Everything will be fine."

Drew barely heard it. Adam only returned their mother's hug before she released him.

She was about to leave the room when she turned around to suggest, "Tell you what, why don't we just order pizza for tonight?"

"Sure." Drew agreed. He looked at his brother, who slowly nodded.

"Now, I want you both to do your homework, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom," they both answered simultaneously.

"Guess that means we have to get busy," Drew told Adam once their mother left.

"Yeah."

Drew left to go to his own room, but thought better of it. Just because they were going to get pizza for dinner, he was hungry now.

When he passed his father's study, he could hear Dad talking on the phone.

Once in the kitchen, Drew was about to look for something to eat when the hockey section of the newspaper caught his eye. The paper was a few days old. Why was it being kept?

But that's not what caught his interest, the title of the news article did. Forgetting his hunger, Drew grabbed the paper and took the stairs two at a time back to his brother's room.

Adam was at his desk with an opened book, but he raised his head as soon as he saw Drew again.

"Bro, you need to look at this," Drew gave Adam newspaper.

_Ducks Tie with the Cardinals_

_The team known as District Five, now known as the Ducks played the Cardinals…_

The first period had Cardinals with two goals. In the second period # 9, Jesse Hall made their first goal ever. But their goal that tied the game did not come until the very end. The person who made it was # 00, Guy Germaine, from a pass by # 18, Connie Moreau. The really interesting part was they might not have been able to make that goal without the set up from # 44, Fulton Reed. Reed, it seems was able to shoot a puck unbelievably fast toward the net.

Putting down the paper, Adam had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Seems they can play some," Drew told his younger brother, since he already knew what the article said.

"I already knew some of that."

Drew looked at him in surprise, "Than why did you say they were horrible?"

"Because they are. Or they were, at least when I played them," Adam let out a humorless laugh, "It's funny, because Jordan told Zack and me about the Ducks just before we were about to go out for rink time today. How they had their name changed and the tie and everything."

"Adam, if you can't play for the Hawks, are you going to play for the Ducks? Because, bro, they're the only-"

"Don't you think I know that, Drew?"

"So, are you ashamed at the idea of playing for a losing team?" Drew almost wished he could take his words back as soon as he said them.

Adam's face paled. "I- How can you even say that? You were on the Hawks at one point, and now you're on the Warriors."

Drew let out a weary breath. He was not even going to try to explain his own hockey problems with his brother. And if Adam thought he was having problems now, which Drew had to admit he never did have when he was Adam's age, Adam should wait until he reached high school. That was a whole new game.

"That may be, bro," Drew answered. "But can I tell you something?"

Adam nodded.

"It shouldn't matter if a team is good or not." Drew was not sure if he could say more.

"Drew," Adam paused. "If Dad said something that you didn't agree with…"

Drew waited. There were a lot of things he did not agree with his father about.

Adam let out breath. "Dad told the Ducks' coach ' _My son rather not play than play for your team._ '"

 _Way to go, Dad,_ Drew thought, which he figured was not one his father's best moments. "And winning and losing aside, would you play for the Ducks?"

His younger brother was silent for some time, Drew was not sure if he would answer his question.

"I don't know, Drew," Adam answered quietly. He looked back at the newspaper, than he looked back up at his older brother. "All I do know is I just want to play hockey."


	3. So-Called Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eden Hall Academy was based off the names of three different real schools. Adam's school, Calvin Grace Private School aka CGS a K-8 is the same. These two schools that are actually in Edina, MN - Calvin Christian School and Our Lady of Grace.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning at school, as Adam was putting his coat and backpack away in his locker, he heard two girls talking.

"Hey, did you hear?" A dark-haired girl asked her friend.

"Hear what?" This girl was a locker buddy of Adam's, because their lockers were next to one another. He did not know the girl herself that well.

Adam started to get his books out for the morning. He was not trying to eavesdrop, but with them being right next him, it was near impossible.

"You know the game I went to Saturday? It got canceled. The Ducks forfeited to the Flames."

Adam's history book slipped out of his hand as he was getting it out; it dropped and hit the floor when he heard that.

_Damn it. Can't I go anywhere without hearing about this team now?_

Both girls looked at him, slightly startled. Blushing, Adam quickly grabbed the book, without looking at them. The six-grader tried to ignore the conversion so he could just get to his first class in peace.

"So you didn't get to see Trevor play, that's too bad. What happened?" Adam's neighbor asked her friend.

"I don't know, most of the Ducks' players didn't come onto the ice when it came time for the game. Only two of them showed. I don't know who though."

"That's weird."

Now that he had everything he needed, Adam slammed his locker shut. Turning to leave, he headed for his first period class. But he did not get two feet when one of the girls called out to him. Turning back around, he faced them.

"Your name is Adam, isn't it?"

It was the girl who he had a locker next to. Her name was Erin or Erica, Adam did not remember. She had red hair, but it was cut short. He did not speak, but only nodded.

She looked at him for a second, like she was studying him. Truth be told, it made him a little uneasy.

"You're on a hockey team aren't you?" She asked, than snapped her fingers in remembrance. "The Hawks, I'm sure of it. I've seen you in a coat, or something of theirs."

"Yeah," Adam admitted. He was not wearing the coat today, all things considering.

_I may not be on the team anymore, unless Dad figures out way for me to stay on the Hawks._

"Well, then you know all about hockey-"

The warning bell rang for homeroom.  _Saved by the bell_ , he thought.

Starting to back away, Adam smiled more out of relief, but tried to make it look remorseful. Turning back around to head to his homeroom, Adam should not have thought he escaped yet.

"We'll have to talk at some point," she called after him.

He turned back long enough to give her a quick wave of acknowledgement that he heard her.

If Adam had his way, he would avoid any hockey related conversations with her or anyone in the near future.

Adam sank down into his seat as the final bell rang. Everyone's first period class was also their homeroom, Adam happened to have the same class with Zack and Jordan. His friends were already in their seats.

During homeroom, he thought about what happened two days ago. He could think of little else. Adam knew he would have to say something to Zack and Jordan about what happened. At the same time, he did not want to admit the truth to them.

He did not know for sure how his two friends would react to his news. Zack, Adam believed might understand, or at least be supportive. Jordan, Adam was not sure. He had not known him as long as he known Zack or as well.

His thoughts turned to Saturday's game. Or to be more precise, the game he did not get to play. He already missed one game, and it was one of the most important games of the season. The Cardinals were the second best team in the state after the Hawks. It was almost certain that they would play Adam's team come the championship game.

Adam felt someone trying to get his attention. He glanced over at Zack who sat next to him. Zack quickly handed him a small square piece of paper and straightened back up in his seat. Making sure their teacher, Ms. Stowe's back was turned, Adam looked opened the paper to read it.

_What happened the other day? I saw your dad and coach talking. What was the Dis. 5's coach doing at Our arena anyways?_

Adam knew Zack meant, the Ducks. Adam did not realize that in a week's time a simple name change would cause  _his_  world to fall apart.

How could he tell Zack about what happened a few days ago? They had been friends before they had joined the Hawks, yet Adam did not have a clue how to tell him. Even though he believed Zack might understand, Adam did not know how he could tell, or write that he was not even on the team anymore.

Adam hesitated before he started writing anything down.  _I'm supposed to be on the Ducks' team. Change in district lines. Reason their coach was there_. He passed the note back when the teacher's back was turned as she wrote something on the board.

Dad did not want him to play for the Ducks, if it meant Adam could not play on the Hawks. It was where Adam belonged.

As much as Adam did not want to play on the Ducks, he could not just stop playing hockey. He meant what he told Drew the day before, he wanted to play hockey no matter what.

A note got tossed onto his desk.

Knowing it was from Zack, Adam glanced at the front of the classroom, where Ms. Stowe was still talking while she was writing on the board. He opened it to read Zack's reply.  _What?! Are you serious? That sucks! What are you gonna do?_

What could Adam say to that? He did not really even know yet what he was going to do.

 _Unfortunately yes. I don't know. I don't have much choice in the matter. It may be the only way I can play…_ Leaving it at that, Adam closed the paper up and squared it to hand it back to Zack.

But just as he was about to hand it over, Ms. Stowe turned to face the class again. Adam dropped the paper, and he hoped she would not see it. The paper lay out in the open, yet no one seemed to notice it.

Ms. Stowe looked down at her book, and said something, which gave Zack the opportunity he needed. He would have gotten the paper, yet Jordan beat him to it. Jordan's desk was behind Zack's, and he must have noticed the note and got it when it fell.

Before Adam could get his friend's attention, his name was being called.

"Adam, do you know the answer?"

"Hum, what was the question?" he asked guiltily. He heard a few snickers from his classmates.

"Class," Ms. Stowe warned. She turned her attention back to him, "Adam, I would suggest you concentrate on the board and not everywhere else."

He felt the heat of embarrassment climb from his neck upwards. It was not just that, but also from the reprimand. She did ask her question, and to Adam's relief, he knew the answer from the homework from the night before, which he had actually done.

Adam was a straight A student, something he had to work at, as well as maintain. But with being on the Hawks, school, and studying, it did not give him a lot of free time. What free time he did have, he practiced, than hung out with his friends on what little time was left over.

The class finally came to an end, but Jordan quickly left, not saying a word to Adam or Zack. He feared he had made his friend upset. He supposed leaving him out of the _conversation_  of note writing had been rude. It really had not been deliberate.

He was not going to see Jordan until lunch. And Zack was in one other class that morning with Adam, third period history. Zack's second period class was right next to Jordan's; he would have better luck in talking to him before lunchtime.

"Zack, wait." Adam called out to his friend who had started to go down the hallway to his next class.

Zack stopped and turned back to face him. "What?"

"You'll see Jordan sometime after your next class won't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, usually we talk for a couple of minutes. I don't know about today, he didn't stick around today to walk to class like we usually do."

"I know." Adam had noticed that too. "You think you can talk to him after your class before our third period?"

"I can try, but you know how Jordan can get in one of his moods."

Adam nodded. "You know you can tell him it wasn't like we-" he sighed, "I hadn't meant to exclude him anyway."

"It may be best coming from you than me," Zack frowned. "But everything you said, I mean wrote, with the change in the district lines? And on the Ducks?"

"Yeah, I-"

Adam could not finish because the warning bell rang for the next class. They both only had a couple of minutes to get to their respective classes before they were considered tardy. They glanced at each other and all but ran to their classes, at least as quickly as they dared.

It did not really seem to be Adam's day, he was late for his next class. He had to admit, it had been his fault, but his teacher had been kind enough to let him off with a warning because Adam was a good student. With all the minor mishaps he was having, Adam's day was going steadily downhill. He only hoped that it did not continue on that vein, though they were mostly by his doing.

During his class, Adam could not help but wonder what would be said during Zack and Jordan's conversation. He knew that it would not happen until after their class, but it still made him wonder. There was a chance Jordan may not talk to Zack too. There were a few times Zack's class ran a couple minutes late.

"Did Jordan say anything?" Adam asked Zack before the bell rang at the start of third period.

"No," Zack admitted. "Just because our last classes are right next to each other, it does not give us much time to talk. Still, I don't think Jordan is in the mood to talk right now."

"Guess it will have to wait until lunch."

"Yeah. Though I think Alan might came looking for us, or you personally. But I wouldn't worry so much about him, than I would about our captain."

Zack was referring to Alan King, another six-grader and fellow Hawk. Adam only had one class in the afternoon with him. Alan was someone Adam did not know, at least not as a friend. He knew that the other boy could play pretty well.

Adam let out a breath. "I don't think Herek should be concerned about it. I would think Coach would tell the team soon enough," he answered and his stomach turned at that thought.

Zack shrugged. "Maybe, but don't say I didn't warn you, the captain might be looking for us, because you disappeared."

The five Hawk players went to the same school, Calvin Grace Private School, they were the only ones on the team that went to this one. There was another private school the rest of the team went to, although it was only a 6-8 for junior high, unlike this one that was a K-8.

Adam did not give much thought to what Zack said after class started. The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful. It was lunchtime before he knew it.

With his lunch tray in his hands, Adam scanned the cafeteria to look for his friends. He saw that Zack and Jordan had already found a table, so Adam headed in their direction. Just as he was getting closer, he saw that Nathan Herek was also sitting with them. He was not even supposed to have lunch now.

Herek was only a grade ahead of them, but he was the captain of Hawks that year. He had been with the Hawks for several years.

"Banks," Herek greeted him as he sat down. "McGill was telling me something interesting."

Adam glanced Zack, who was sitting across from him, next to Jordan, shoot him an anxious look.

Yet Jordan smiled at him. Usually that in and of itself would not have bothered Adam, had he not seen Jordan's expression. Something about it sent off warning bells in Adam's mind.

Jordan asked calmly, "Did you or did you not say you're a Duck?"

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Adam protested, "That wasn't my choice and you know it."

"Well, I would like an explanation to why you weren't at the game, Banks. Because I'm not buying the lame excuse the Coach gave the paper that you were too sick to play on Saturday. If you're not going to explain, than if either of you know, I want an answer," Herek looked at Zack and Jordan.

At least now he knew what the Coach told everyone when he left the other day.

"Coach didn't want me to play because he didn't think I'd be able to concentrate on the game," Adam admitted, which was the truth.

"Because?"

Adam knew he should say what happened, but because he hesitated, he regretted it.

"This answers it," Jordan told their captain. Adam watched in astonishment as Jordan handed the paper, which had the notes that Zack and he had written to one another, to the older boy. Adam thought Jordan had gotten rid of it, or at least, Adam never thought his friend would show it to Herek.

"Jordan, what-" Zack asked in bewilderment.

Adam could only silently sit next Herek as he started to read the paper that he was given.

Once Herek read it, he set it down, but within his own reach. "At least that explains why the Ducks' coach was at our arena the day before last. Seems like he wants you for his team."

Before Adam could say anything, or defend himself with a reply, Alan King came up to their table.

"Hey guys," he greeted everyone. He glanced at Herek. "Aren't you supposed to be in a class now?"

"Free period."

Alan grabbed a nearby chair from another table and joined them. He looked at Adam, "So what happened to you on Saturday?"

Herek handed the note to Alan. As he read, his eyes got large. "A Duck, seriously?"

"It's not like I want to go on the Ducks," Adam finally told the table at large.

"That may be, Banks," Herek told him, "But the fact is that the lines have changed, and you're a Duck, no matter whether you want to be or not. And judging from what you said to Larson, you're not going to give up playing," he laughed but it lacked any real humor, "I wouldn't expect you to give it up. But know this, unless the lines change back to the way they were, I don't want you in the Hawks arena."

Adam had felt his stomach twist at these last words. What could he say to that? All he could manage was to nod. He was not welcome anywhere near the arena or Hawk related areas.

Herek looked him the eye. "I am sorry that this happened," he told him earnestly. "It was nice playing with you, Adam." Getting up, he left the cafeteria.

"Seems like the captain enforced it," Jordan stated.

Alan was first to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you heard him. Since Adam is a  _Duck_ ," he made it sound like Adam had a disease he did not want to get. "And seeing he wants to be one, he shouldn't sit here."

_What?_

"But the captain said the arena was off limits," Zack started to say.

"Yeah well, how would it look to everyone else if a Duck was hanging around any Hawks?"

"You know, if I had stayed on the Hawks, the team would have to forfeit every game this season. So, by going on the Ducks I thought I would be doing you guys a favor. Now I'm now so sure." As soon as he said that, Adam knew he should not have. At least, said anything but that. It was just he had not wanted to stay quiet and let Jordan say what he did.

The three of them looked at him, Jordan's face turning angry, Zack's to an expression of surprise, and Alan's to dismay.

"You wouldn't," Jordan's voice was frigid.

Adam frowned. "No." Picking up his tray, he stood to leave.

"Coach Reilly wouldn't let Banks be on the team if it meant forfeiting the season," Alan stated that fact, "Even if you were the best player we had this year."

_Past tense._

"Guess that means you'll just be the best player on the Ducks instead," Zack mumbled darkly, but loud enough for Adam to hear. Zack did not even look at him.

Adam looked at Zack in surprise and possibly some hurt, more because Zack would say anything relating to him and the Ducks. He did not say anything more; Adam knew that he would just be fueling the fire if he did.

"Hey Adam," Jordan made sure he spoke loud enough to be heard as Adam walked away. "You may want to practice your quacking, you sure won't need to practice with that team of losers."

Adam tightened his hold on his tray so hard that his hands hurt. His steps only faltered slightly, but he forced himself not to stop. He continued walking.

What was a worse, other classmates from other surrounding tables had heard what Jordan had said as well. Adam could hear some stop talking briefly, and possibly someone from a different table laugh. He hoped it was not from what Jordan had said. He did not dare look around to see if anyone was looking or watching him, Adam was sure that his  _friends_  were.

He found an empty table and slowly sat down. Now that he was seated, Adam did not dare look around. He kept his eyes fixed on the food on his tray.

Taking his fork, Adam did not begin to eat. He merely moved the food around his plate. He was not the least bit hungry. Adam was not going to be eating anything for today's lunch. He did not know if he would eat anything later on.

Closing his eyes, Adam wished he could block out the chatter of his other classmates as well as his vision.

Adam had always sat with Zack and Jordan, (Alan sat with them at times), since they all had been on the Hawks the year prior.

This was the first time he had ever sat alone. Opening up his eyes once again, Adam realized this never had happened before. From the look of things, it was going to be the first of many.


	4. Duck and Run

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Why did you even stay?" Jesse Hall asked angrily, "I mean after everything Bombay did, you still were going to stay and play?"

Charlie Conway had been dreading lunch period ever since the day started. He knew that he was going to get nothing but questions from the other guys for supporting Coach Bombay. The others were not going to say anything to Fulton Reed; they did not have a death wish. Charlie was not sure if the entire team would confront him. The Hall brothers were confronting him now. Charlie knew that Jesse had valid reason to be upset with Coach Bombay. Coach Bombay could not have meant the stuff he had said. The stuff Coach told the Hawks coach just had to be lie.

"Jesse, Coach said-"

"Don't even say anything," Peter Mark came up to them as he interrupted Charlie. He sat down next to Jesse with his tray. He eyed Charlie's green Duck jersey. "You really had to show your support, didn't you, Spaz-way?"

Charlie did his best to ignore the barb. That did not mean it did not sting. It did make him a bit angry. "Someone does."

"You never got to read the newspaper clipping that I saw at Hans' shop. Bombay was a Hawk."

'And you weren't there when we heard what he said about us to Reilly either." Jesse added.

"No, I wasn't, but Coach couldn't have meant what he said the other day and he admitted as much."

"What were you guys doing at the Hawks' arena?" Terry asked as he turned to face his brother. "Whatever Coach said aside, we had a game the other night. So why were you and Peter even there?" Terry was Jesse's younger twin brother, although they were fraternal not identical.

As he awaited the answer himself, Charlie just wanted to know why they had even been there in the first place.

"What does it matter?" Peter answering instead, in a petulant tone. "Bombay said we're losers and we don't deserve to live. You guys all know how he was when we first met him. Guess with him being a Hawk, that's how he always has been."

Saturday had been a terrible day. Charlie was not sure what made the other day go so wrong. Was it because of Coach's  _great_  news when he told the team about the Hawks player, Adam Banks, was going to be joining the Ducks? Charlie was not sure, but he was sure it was the start of what made everything spiral downhill. Since that had been out of the blue, nothing would have prepared the rest of the team for Peter and Jesse's betrayal on Coach Bombay. With Peter's revelation about Coach when he was younger, the entire team did not trust him now.

That was not true. Which was ironic really, Charlie still had faith in Coach Bombay. Had someone asked him that two months ago, he would have been the last one to put his trust in a guy who wanted to cheat to win.

Charlie was not going to let what Peter said slide, "It may not be important to you, Peter, why Jesse and you were at the Hawks' arena on Saturday. Whether you tell us or not, is your business. But I think what the Coach taught us the past two months has been important and does matter."

That earned a snort of laughter from Peter. "Yeah taught us soft hands, yada, yada."

"Coach Bombay may be a Hawk," Terry's quiet voice spoke up, "But we've tied in a game, as well as scored two goals in that same game, and now known as a team called the Ducks, which is saying something. District Five never did that before Bombay started coaching. So all the yada, yada, may be garbage, Peter, but it must have done some good."

The others looked at Terry in astonishment. Charlie could tell Jesse was the most surprised. He had not expected Jesse's brother of all people to stick up for Coach.

"Terry," Jesse started, "You're not-"

"Don't get me wrong," Terry went on as he cut his brother off, "Whatever he said to Reilly was uncalled for. If he does think we're nothing but losers, then, he's really playing us all for fools, isn't he?"

Terry usually never really said much. Maybe it was because Jesse spoke for the both of them. It seemed to work well for Terry to be the 'quiet one'. Yet, it seemed when he did speak up, he really had something to say that made one think.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to sit with Tammy," Terry told them in general. He was not even looking at them, but over Peter's shoulder, so Charlie had to guess he must have seen Tammy sitting somewhere. Terry did not wait for an answer, but got up with his tray and left. Hopefully Terry would have a better lunch with his crush than Charlie would have with his two friends.

Tammy, the object of Terry's affection, had only been on the team for barely a month along with her brother. Tammy Duncan was a figure skater as well as a Duck. She wanted to make it as a sole skater one day. Her adopted brother, Tommy, also figure skated, but did not seem to have a passion for it like she did. Out of the two of them, Tommy seemed to prefer being on the Ducks.

Charlie was thinking about getting up and sitting with someone else from the team. That is, assuming they did not think he was a traitor, like Jesse and Peter did. If no one else wanted him around, Charlie assumed he could sit with Fulton, the older boy did come with Charlie when he went out to make his stand by Coach.

"Guess my company isn't wanted here," Charlie said as he prepared to get up to leave.

"If you'd stop trying singing Bombay praises, I can tell you something," Peter told him, "Unless you don't really care one way or another about  _Coach_  being a Hawk."

"I don't," Charlie's voice was slightly defensive. "But I can tell you want to tell me anyways."

"Come on, Charlie," Jesse's tone was dry. "You can't be just a little curious."

Charlie frowned slightly in response. He did not answer; he was not about to take the bait. At least he was not going to make it easier for Jesse and Peter to snare him in. It was bad enough the he was the only one who believed Coach. Fulton seemed to for now too.

Peter sighed. "Look, the clipping I read, it was dated like, I don't know, twenty years ago or something. Anyways, it was a championship game the Hawks were playing, and Bombay got this shot, and missed. He blew the game. It messed up the Hawks prefect record that had been running for years."

_A championship game, whoa._

"Too bad they can't get their prefect record blown again," Jesse grumbled. "At least Bombay was good for something on the Hawks, losing for them."

"Jesse," Charlie gave his friend a hard look, "The Hawks are-"

"Mean, cheaters, and obsessed with winning?"

"Maybe," Charlie admitted. He knew it was true. "But that still was unnecessary."

"And just think," Peter declared with sarcastic cheerfulness. "We'll get a Hawk on the team if Adam Banks does join."

Charlie sighed, wanting all this to be over. He really just wanted lunch to be over. Heck, he would be overjoyed when the day would be over.

~o~o~o~

"Charlie!"

The boy ignored Coach Bombay's calling of his name. Pushing the door to the diner with more force than necessary he flew out into the cold afternoon. The wind took his breath away when he sucked in a breath.

Coach Bombay could not just leave. The Ducks were  _his_  team. He was going to give up just because the other guys did not trust him. Charlie thought the Coach had more heart than that.

Charlie hit the pavement running when he got out of Mickey's Diner. He was running with nowhere in mind to go. It would be pointless to go home. Most of the team was not speaking to him, at least not on friendly terms. And the only person that he thought he could talk to was just giving up because of everything that Peter and Jesse had said from last weekend.

That left the only thing for Charlie to do, to run.

He was so focused on running and his thoughts that he didn't notice someone was in his direct path. And he would run right into him if he did not stop. Charlie ended up skidding to a halt, which nearly made him fall over his own feet.

The older man looked at him with some astonishment.

 _Good thing I'm not on skates_ , he thought. Why that stray thought crossed his mind, Charlie did not know. It just made him feel worse because of how bad he could be on the ice.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The question was not asked harshly, only curiously. Charlie noted that the elderly man also had a noticeable accent.

It took a moment for Charlie to remember that the man looked familiar to him. "You're the one who owns that skating shop."

Charlie realized that his coat was still unzipped when a breeze ruffled his hair. His breath was coming out in slight puffs; he felt the wetness of tears evident on his cheeks. Self-conscious, he wiped his face clean.

"Yes. I'm Hans, and you are? The day Gordon bought all of you to get hockey equipment, I never got a chance to know who was who," the older smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Charlie," he answered as he quickly zipped up his jacket.

"Would you like to come inside for a moment?" Hans asked. "It's too cold to stay out here."

Charlie now noticed that Hans held a broom, and had been sweeping his walk free of snow.

"Sure," he agreed and followed the older man into his store.

As they walked through the store, he looked around. It was not like he did not look when he was there last time; he had not gotten a chance to fully take it in before. The iceberg on the far side of the store now had a new hockey stick in it to replace the one Charlie had taken as his own.

Charlie almost felt right at home here. The store had a homey feel to it, although it was hardly that. It was not just because of the hockey equipment; it surrounded Charlie on a daily basis. The place seemed memorable.

He stopped in front of the counter, while Hans put his broom away. Charlie looked at the wall, which held pictures of hockey players. Most were ones from the past; some were present day. Yet he was searching for something.

"I was going to put the kettle on for some tea, would you like some?"

Charlie nodded, though he was not a tea drinker. He knew he should not stay too long. He knew that his mom would worry.

Unzipping his jacket, Charlie carefully put it over the counter. Going around it, Charlie thought he could find the newspaper clipping Peter was talking about easier. He found it after a second scan of the wall.

The article said the same thing that Peter and Coach had said. Coach had been ten when the championship game happened. Charlie felt that hearing it from the Coach had been better, since it was his own experience.

Turning around at the counter, Charlie sighed. He did not care that Coach had been a Hawk. His eyes fell on a picture that was near the register.

It had Hans in it, but he was much younger, along with a man and a boy. The boy was holding a trophy and in a Hawks jersey. It was Coach Bombay, Charlie realized. So that meant that the man in the photo was his father.

Charlie remembered what Coach told him, " _I had to take care of my mother too._ ", much like Charlie did his. But unlike Charlie's dad, his had passed away. He had wondered when Coach's dad had died. Charlie knew no matter when it had been it would have been hard on him at any age.

The man did look like Coach, only with darker hair. Coach most likely had darker hair as well; he just must prefer the sun to lighten it. The boy in the photo looked happy. Aside from the Hawks uniform, he could be any boy.

But that was just it, Charlie did not care that Coach had been a Hawk. So why did everyone else think it mattered?

"I apologize that the tea took so long."

Charlie jumped, startled that he was no longer alone. "It's fine."

"Tell me," Hans said as he handed Charlie a teacup, "Why were you running as if something were after you?"

Charlie was grateful that he did not ask about his tears, he hoped that would not be bought up.

"Nothing was after me," Charlie began. "I was upset about something."

"You know, I find that a listening ear is a helpful one."

With that, Charlie found himself telling Hans the whole story. First with the confrontation in the locker room, then the forfeited game, and finally the conversation he just had with Coach Bombay about quitting as the Ducks coach.

"Can I ask you something, Charlie?"

Charlie had not been expecting Hans to ask something, but he nodded anyways.

"Do you think your friend Peter was right, since your coach was a Hawk, Gordon would  _stick together_  with them?"

"I really don't care that Coach was a Hawk. I mean, I don't know what Coach said to Reilly, and if he did say that stuff…" Charlie could not go on. Now that he had said it, he wondered if he should have asked Coach about it.

"I've known Gordon his whole life, Charlie. He may have done things in the past that he's not proud of, but I believe that whatever he told to Reilly, he did not actually mean it." Hans took a sip of his tea.

"That's good to know," Charlie answered. He stared into his own cup, which was still half full. He would have preferred it with some sugar. He did not want to seem ungrateful by not drinking it like it was.

"Tell me, since you don't care that Gordon was a Hawk, does that mean you would feel the same way about this new teammate that he has mentioned?"

Charlie glanced back up at Hans. He was looking at him quite seriously and openly. Hans expected an honest answer.

His first reply would have been that Banks was different. Before he uttered it, several thoughts ran through his mind.  _Why is he? Was it because of how Banks treated the team?_

"I guess it might matter. I mean, no one's happy that he's going to be on the team," he finally told the older man.

"That's not what I asked. I am going to ask, would  _you_  treat Adam Banks as your friends, Peter and Jesse, and the team, are treating your coach right now?"

Charlie shuffled his feet uncomfortably and looked down at his cup. He was already being branded a traitor by the team for siding with the coach. But if he tried to take Banks under his wing, so to speak, he knew that might be the end of things between his friends and himself because of his  _loyalty_.

"I don't know," he finally answered, not looking up.

"Hopefully, you will know the answer when the time comes. Well, it looks to be getting dark. You might want to be heading home."

Hans was right, the sun was starting to set. Charlie noticed this when he glanced out one of the windows. His mom would still be at the diner.

"I'm going to have to get back, my mom's worried no doubt," Charlie told Hans. He hoped he had not worried her too much. He turned to go but paused before facing the older man again. "Thanks, for the tea, and listening ear."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed talking to you, Charlie, good-bye," Hans replied.

"Bye," Charlie stepped out into the frigid pre-night air.

As he walked back to the diner where his mom worked, Charlie thought about what Hans told him.

He had not realized how far he had run when he had been running earlier. It had been a good distance. Now, the sun had set, and it was dark. He finally saw the diner up ahead.

Looking around, Charlie did not see Coach Bombay at the counter. He was relieved to see that his coach was not there waiting around. Yet some other part of him was disappointed that the older man had not bothered to stay.

_What should have I expected, for him to wait around all day? How about waiting until I felt like coming back? I ran off, it's not like Coach doesn't have better things to do._

Charlie saw his mom working; she was giving a plate of fried chicken and potatoes to a customer. Her back was turned from where he still was at the door. She turned, and paused when she saw Charlie at the door.

His mother looked relieved to see him. Then her expression turned more serious.

 _Oh, man._  He was in trouble for running off and not telling his mom where he went. Looking at her face, he undoubtedly worried her.

Walking back up to the counter, Charlie started to explain. "Mom, I know I shouldn't have ran off. It's just that Coach Bombay-"

"Not now, Charlie," Casey Conway interrupted him. "Gordon told me what happened."

 _Gordon?_  Charlie raised an eyebrow at his mother.

His mom and Coach were still on a formal basis of address. He could understand with the team present. And to be fair, it was not like they were dating, and Coach had only been to their place for dinner once. From the sounds of it he would not be again.

Mom's cheeks flushed pink. "We're talking about this later. Right now I want you do your homework."

_I'm in trouble with a capital T._

Sighing, Charlie nodded in acceptance. He went back to where he had sat down before. His mom brought back his book bag, which she must have cleared the counter space for customers earlier.

He could not concentrate on reading his science chapter in order to do the questions at the end.

Glancing around the diner, Charlie noticed a newspaper from a nearby seat that someone must have left behind. He grabbed it; flipping it over to the sports section. He paused to see the article on the Hawks game against the Cardinals.

_Hawks Beat Cardinals – 7 to 4._

_Big surprise there_ , he thought sardonically. Charlie skimmed the article anyways.

The article went on to say that with this win some believed that this might be a preview of the championship game. It had usually been the Hawks/Cardinals the last few years. With the Hawks  _always_  winning.

Would anything ever change that?

Something else in the article got his attention. The Hawks star player, Adam Banks, was not mentioned at all. Charlie read enough of the sports articles, that is the Hawks ones this year, and Banks usually took up a portion of the article most of the time.

No wait.

_It was noted that Hawks player, #9 Adam Banks, was not on the ice or the bench for the game. When I questioned the coach, Jack Reilly, he stated that Banks was out because of an illness._

Charlie laughed inwardly. _Oh that's good, what did you say, duck fever?_

It was not like Reilly could tell the truth, right? His star player was supposed to play for the Ducks. Speaking of the Ducks…

Charlie saw another article, but this one much shorter.

 _Ducks Forfeit to the Flames_.

The article stated that the Ducks had not come out for rink time -excluding Fulton and himself. So when it was time to start the game, they had to forfeit in favor of the Flames.

The next game against the Huskies determined on the Ducks chances of going to the playoffs. The upcoming game would be held at the Ducks' arena on the following Saturday, if the Ducks did not play, and forfeited again, than, the season would be over for them.

The last statement caught his eye.  _The Panthers are the first team to end their season, would the newly named Ducks be the second?_

_The team's not really a team anymore, or at least, they won't play for Coach Bombay, because they don't trust him. And because of that, Coach doesn't want to coach._

Could the Ducks become a team again for the upcoming game this weekend? Would Coach change his mind and became their coach again? This weekend would determine something else too, possibly. Would Adam Banks actually play for the Ducks this weekend?

Charlie let out a weary breath. He did not know the answers to these questions. But the way things were looking right now; all the answers were the same. No.

Only the next few days and this coming Saturday would resolve the outcome.


	5. Different Colors, a New Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is the same as the section in One of Them, Ch 10: No Other Way that had been in Zack's POV. This time it's in Adam's POV as well as in present day, it will seem similar but there are some differences.

~o~o~o~o~o~

What was he going to do?

The Ducks game was the next day and Adam still was not sure what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he just was not sure he could actually do it.

He thought he had a glimmer of hope a few days ago when his father had gotten a hold of an old boss and friend, to set up a meeting with him. Beforehand, Adam learned that he had a good chance to stay on the Hawks. His father had talked the Pee Wee Hockey League into letting Adam stay on the team for the rest of season, and next year they would just redraft the lines.

Adam was excited about the news, but after the last few days with Jordan and Zack ignoring him in school, he felt it best to keep the news to himself. It was not that he did not want tell them. He did, but after the way they had been treating him, especially because of what Jordan had done, he was cautious about sharing something with them.

Before his father had his meeting, Adam had been told that it was going to be his father, Mr. Ducksworth, and Coach Reilly. What Adam had not been told was that they had asked the Ducks' coach, Gordon Bombay, to the same meeting until after it happened. However, Adam had already known that they had wanted Bombay at the meeting they were arranging because Adam had overheard his father talking on the phone with Ducksworth the day prior.

Whatever happened at the meeting between the four men had not gone in his father’s favor. Adam did not know fully what had happened, he was not told. He only knew that Bombay would not stop his petition. When Adam asked his father why, he never got a straight answer, only something about Bombay being crazy. All that meant was that he would never know what happened.

The Ducks game tomorrow was a sure way to get into a confrontation with his father, Adam knew. Even before the meeting had taken place, Adam had accepted the fact that if he wanted to play hockey at all, he would have to play for the Ducks. That did not mean he had still had decided if he was going to actually play in the Ducks/Huskies game tomorrow.

Currently Adam was sitting in what Zack and he dubbed the tree house. It was hardly one, for there was no actual house in a tree. Whoever had made it, had merely nailed several boards down, making a floor in a high tree. There was a ladder at the base of the tree that one could climb up and down through a hole that was there.

His legs were dangling over the edge of one side that looked out over the lake, which was frozen over. His legs were going back and forward for warmth, but sitting on cold wood did not change the fact his jean-clod legs were freezing. Adam did not really notice it that much; at least he merely ignored it. He was use to the cold anyways.

Adam had lost count how many mists of breath that he had breathed out. He had started counting them to distract himself, but that gotten old quickly. His mind ended up just returning at the problem at hand. The Ducks.

Was he going or not?

Hearing someone climbing the ladder, Adam did not bother to turn to see who it was.

“What are you up to?” Zack’s voice reached his ears as Adam heard him moving a few steps toward his direction before stopping.

 _Now he wanted to talk?_  Adam felt some resentment as well as the hurt that both his best friends, at least he had thought they were his friends, had pretty much ignored him for the last few days. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

 _What I’ve been thinking about most of the week,_  Adam thought, but he said instead, “Hockey.”

Adam heard Zack let out a sigh. He came over and sat down by him. “So are you going to play in the Ducks’ game tomorrow?”

If he knew that, Adam did not think he would be freezing his butt off. And even if he did, what gave Zack the right to know his decision anyway? It was none of his business, because it was not  _his_  life that had been turned upside down.

Fleetingly Adam thought about getting up and leaving Zack without an answer. Yet, he knew that was not fair. Zack had not really said anything to him like Jordan had. But Zack had ignored him. Adam had to wonder if that was just as bad.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“You know if you play on the Ducks, the Hawks are gonna think you’re a traitor.”

The wind blew just than and Adam shivered. A traitor, was he? He was being treated like one already, nonetheless.

Looking at his friend for the first time since Zack had sat down, Adam asked, quietly, “And what about you?”

Zack would not look at him. Adam watched him. He wore his Hawks jacket, the collar pulled up to block off some of the cold.

Why had he even asked?

“I guess I have my answer then,” Adam stated, he really could not keep some of the bitterness out of his tone. Getting to his feet, he turned to walk toward the ladder. Adam went down the ladder and started walking home.

”Adam.”

Adam stopped walking. He turned to look back at his one time friend. Adam waited to see what he had to say.

“Even with you on the team, you and the rest of the Ducks are gonna lose tomorrow.”

Adam could not say anything to that, what could he say? He simply turned around and started the long walk home. As we walked he still thought about the short conversation Zack and he had. The choice Adam still had to make was not far from his mind either.

So he could not play on the Hawks, that did not mean he could not still be friends with Zack and Jordan did it?

_They seem to think so, Jordan particularly._

_Just because I have to change teams, I’m no longer a Hawk. It seems that because of that, I cannot be friends with anyone on the team either. Because I’ve changed sides, because of district lines, does there have to be a line between Jordan and Zack and me?_

_I didn’t even choose this!_  Adam thought angrily, as he stuck his hands into his pockets to keep them warm.

No matter what Adam chose, he was a Duck. No matter if he played the next day or not, he still was a Duck. There lay his choice - to play for a team that most likely did not even want him on it or not. The only other option he had was not to play hockey for the time being. Adam did not want to take that as option, period.

_Why do I still feel like I lose no matter what I choose?_

Even if Zack had been right, even if the Ducks did lose the next day’s game against the Huskies, it could be one more that Adam got to play.

Adam let out a breath, watching it rise in the air. That was all that counted, at least it had to be. All the mattered was that he got to play hockey. It was the only good thing out of this whole mess.

Letting out another breath, Adam realized his father was going to hate this.

~o~o~o~

Picking up his hockey bag, Adam slipped the strap on his shoulder. He scanned the room as he grabbed his hockey stick. He knew he was putting off the inevitable by prolonging going down stairs and asking his father for a ride.

Letting out a sigh, Adam made his way downstairs.

If he was going to do this, Adam knew he could not stall any longer. Walking into his father’s study, he saw his dad was busy, but Adam knew he had to interrupt him. “Dad.”

Adam waited until he got his father’s attention, as much as he was dreading this confrontation with him. It had to be done; he had a game to go to in about an hour. The drive to the Ducks' arena would be a long one.

Philip looked up from a file to pay attention to his youngest son.

Clearing his throat, Adam said, “I need a ride.” He paused. “There’s a game today,” he did not need to add that, but his father knew what Adam meant. He was not sure what he would do if his father would out right refuse to take him.

“This is what you truly want to do?” his father asked as he looked at him. Adam could tell he did not look happy at all.

Just because his dad thought Gordon Bombay was little screwy in the head, it was not going to stop Adam from playing in today’s game.

“Yes, it is.”

“I’ll go with you.” Both of them turned to see Drew standing in the doorway of the study.

“That’s not necessary.”

“Yes it is, Dad. I want to watch the game and I’ll need a way there,” Drew told his father. He came into the room next to Adam he said, “I know I haven’t really got to see you play much this season, bro, so I figured I’ll go watch you today.”

Adam knew that Drew was doing this to support him. And from the slight frown on his father’s face, his dad knew it too. Touched at his brother’s thoughtfulness, Adam softly said, “Thanks, Drew.”

“I’m glad I’m going,” Drew smiled. “Dad, we’ll have to get going now so Adam isn't late.”

He waited by the front door as his father and brother got their coats. They all got into his father’s car without saying anything. Adam sat in the backseat of his father’s car while his father and brother were in front.

As Adam watched the scenery pass by, he really looked at the finer homes and buildings in Edina. He now noticed the difference between them to the older buildings, crowded homes, and apartment buildings that were in Minneapolis. It was not like Adam had never noticed it before, but it felt different during this ride.

The silence in the car was evident. Adam tried to ignore it. He was not going hope that his father might change his mind and stay to watch the game.

“Bro,” Drew turned to look at Adam.

Adam turned his focus off the passing scenery to give his brother his full attention.

“You want to check out a movie after your game?”

Before Adam could answer, his father spoke. “I don’t want to have to came after you boys tonight. Besides, your brother is going to have his hockey gear with him, do you really want to carry that around for rest of the day?”

“The mall has more of a movie section if we go there, but if you want, you can just get us after the game,” Drew answered as he turned back to their father, “We could just go to the Landmark that’s closer to home.”

“We could do that,” Adam easily agreed. He did not know what this game was going to bring, but either way hopefully going to a movie with his older brother should be fun.

“Dad, why don’t you stay for the game?”

“I can’t.”

“Why? I mean not even for part of it?”

Why was Drew pushing this? Adam knew his father was not going to stay for the game.

“I wish I could,” Dad’s voice did not sound remorseful at all. “But I have cases I have to look over.”

“Come on, Dad. It’s Saturday, these cases can wait-”

“Andrew,” their father’s tone held a warning tone to it.

But his older brother was not done. “So, does that mean if Adam got to stay on the Hawks, and it was a game they were playing, the cases could have waited?”

Silence completely enveloped the car.

Adam bit the inside of his cheek. He tried breathe in a slowly. He somehow felt like crying at that moment. Why, Adam had no idea.

Their father’s hands had tightened on the steering wheel, but he loosened their grip seconds later. It was the only sign he was angry.

Adam could not tell what his father’s facial expression was, though he knew it was tense.

Finally Dad spoke. “Once I drop Adam off at the Ducks' arena, Drew, you are coming home.”

“Wh-”

“Dad, no!”

Adam was surprised to hear his voice cry out. It was not very loud, but it carried loud enough for the passengers in the two front seats to hear. With his voice still tight in his throat, Adam still managed to speak around it. “Please let Drew stay for the game.”

His father glanced back at him through the rearview mirror. Sighing, he answered, “Drew, we’re talking tonight, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get you both once the game ends.”

This hardly was the first time his father and brother argued. Adam had noticed the strain between their relationship lately. Was something going on at school that Drew had not mentioned?

Drew was a sophomore at Eden Hall Academy this year. He also played on their Varsity hockey team known as the Warriors. He had been on the Junior Varsity team the year before. The Eden Hall Warriors had been state champions for nearly ten years in a row.

Sighing, Adam had been so wrapped up in his own problems the past week that he thought of little else. He should ask Drew if anything was going on at Eden Hall.

Adam had never really been to any of Drew’s games, he wished he gotten to see some. With his busy schedule, Adam did not have time with his own practices or games. At least, that had been the case while he had been on the Hawks. He didn’t know if it was going to be that way on the Ducks…

He was nervous about the upcoming game and his stomach was already in knots. If he were honest with himself it was how the other Ducks would accept him.

_I’ll have to do whatever I can to help the Ducks win today. After all they’re my team. Would they feel the same way about me as a teammate?_

~o~o~o~

The locker room was filled with exhilaration; the Ducks had made the playoffs. Unlike he had on the ice, Adam did not join in their excitement. It wasn’t that Adam was happy about the win, he was. It was because his teammates, though civil on the ice, treated him coolly off it.

“Banks.”

Adam looked over to see who addressed him. It was the boy who had tried to welcome him earlier; he stood few lockers down from his own. His last name was Conway, although Adam could not recall his first name.

“Good shot out there,” he told him.

Before Adam could say anything in return, another boy cut in. “He was just showing off as usual.”

He turned to see that it was the other boy from earlier as well, the one who called him  _Cake-Eater_. Adam remembered that his name was Jesse.

Conway frowned at him.

“It was that goal that tied game,” a different boy quietly spoke up.

Adam glanced over at the boy who had spoken up, he hoped in his defense. He and Jesse were a part of what Jordan had coined the  _Oreo Line_  when they, that is the Hawks, had played the District Five team, at the time. Adam assumed he was Jesse’s brother because he had the same last name.

“It was not like he had much of a choice, Terry,” Jesse answered, scowling at Adam.

One of the shortest teammates had come over during this time, he finally spoke, but it was sadistically. “Yeah it’s not like he could throw any of future games either.”

_What? He can’t be serious._

“Peter, that was completely uncalled for,” Conway told his shorter teammate sharply.

“No, it’s not, Charlie,” Peter denied. “We all know he doesn't even want be here,” he snapped out, as he pointed to Adam. Turning to face Adam himself, he asked, “So, why help us win games, huh, Banks? You coulda’ just helped throw the game today. But you might want to wait on that.”

The locker room had gotten quiet. The other guys, that is, the ones who had not been involved in the conversation, now were listening intently.

Adam feared anything he would try to say would be twisted and used against him. Yet, he was angry with Peter. The smaller boy was right on some things. It was true Adam did not want to be here. He would even go as far to admit that he done some dirty things when he was on the Hawks. He did not think Peter meant anything about money; he was going to guess Peter meant cheating. Adam had never cheated. Nor was he going to let anyone accuse him of cheating, be it then or now.

“I don’t cheat,” Adam replied to Peter’s inquiry in a quiet, but firm voice. Turning back around, he slammed his locker shut and walked over to the other side of the locker room. Adam did not dare look at any of the other Ducks, because he could feel their judgmental gazes on him.

_I wonder how much longer the girls are going to be?_

As most of the kids had been taught, the rule was ladies first. This situation was no exception. Both before and after games and practices, the girls got to use the shower area of the locker room first. It was something Adam was not use to, not having had girl teammates before. Though it was not a problem right now Adam just wanted to shower, change and meet up with his brother.

Adam was not use to have girls on a team, and Connie and Tammy were no exception. The others had no problem with it. It was not like he had problem with it truly, Adam would just have to get use it.

But right now, Adam wanted to just shower, change, meet up with his brother, and go home.

Connie and Tammy come out five minutes later. They ignored Adam, but talked to some of their other teammates before leaving the locker room.

Once Adam showered and changed back into regular clothes, he was once again at his locker getting his things. He was about to throw the green jersey he had just worn that day in his bag. Touching the sewn yellow letters that spelled out his name, Adam looked at the #99 taking up the space on the back of the jersey. He already had the emblem on the front of the jersey, the duck in hockey garb, memorized.

Everything was different, a new team, new colors, a new number.

He still had his Hawks jersey; it was stuffed in his closet. What good was it now? There was no real reason in keeping it. However, he had won a championship game in that jersey.

Adam did not see himself playing let alone winning any more championship games. Not until he got to high school, that is. If Eden Hall kept their winning record, once Adam started school there, he would most likely be on Varsity once he was a sophomore like Drew.

His father was not going to have Adam go anywhere but to Eden Hall Academy for his high school years.

_But sophomore year is three years away._

Adam was thinking about this when he left the locker room. Drew was not anywhere nearby the locker room. That meant he would have to look for his older brother. The Ducks' arena was still new to him. Pausing, Adam looked around to see if he could find his brother’s familiar face in the crowd of people still lingering around.

Walking toward the main doors that led to the arena, Adam saw that there were still some people hanging around there. As he went through the doors, he saw the Zemboni machine cleaning the ice.

“Hey, that one guy in the North Stars has real potential he could go somewhere. What’s his name?” A man asked. He only stood a few feet away from Adam.

“If you can’t think of anything besides how good this player plays, you could be talking about the entire team,” joked his friend. “Now if you want to hear about someone going somewhere, it would have been Orion.”

Adam stopped when he heard them talking. He did not know to whom they referring to, but it involved the North Stars, which was a topic that interested Adam.

“You mean Ted Orion?” The first man asked his friend, who nodded. “What ever happened to him?”

"Who knows? There’s about five different stories going around about him since he left.”

“But if you want to talk about someone who could play, it would have been him. It’s a shame that Orion had to-”

“Hey, Adam,” Drew came up to him. “I was just talking to someone I knew.”

“Hey,” Adam greeted his older brother. “Dad should be here any minute, right?”

“Yeah,” Drew told him. “Congrats on getting into the playoffs, you played great out there.”

“Thanks,” Adam smiled, though he did not really feel it.

At least someone was happy that he played well today. The coach had commented that he played a good game, though Adam guessed Bombay was being kind. And he was not being fair. The Ducks at least acted polite to him on the ice. Most of them did anyways. And there was Charlie Conway who had at least acknowledged him as a person.

“Well the first game is over, and the Ducks are in the playoffs.” Drew commented. “They usually say the first day is the roughest.”

Adam glanced at his older brother.

What if today was just the prelude to how the Ducks were going to be treating him for the rest of the season? Would the Ducks treat him this way until they lost in the playoffs? Or until…

Adam felt his stomach muscles tighten.

There was no way in hell the Ducks would ever make it to the championship game against the Hawks. If by some miracle the Ducks  _did_  make it that far – Adam tried to cut the thought off. If they did, they would lose. Plain and simple. The Ducks would lose.

“Adam, you okay? You look pale.”

“I’m fine,” Adam lied. He was sure his brother did not believe him either.

“ _Puttin’ on a Ducks jersey doesn’t mean you’re a real Duck._ ” Jesse’s words had bothered him more than he cared to admit.


	6. An Unlikely Ally

~o~o~o~o~o~

The following Monday, two days after the Ducks/Huskies game, things were going great for the Ducks.

During lunchtime, everyone on the Ducks usually sat in smaller groups of twos or more, with other members of the team or other friends they knew. That had all changed now. It was not only because they won the game against the Huskies and were in the playoffs. There was an unsaid understanding between the team ever since Coach Bombay had talked them when they had been in detention on Friday.

Charlie actually did not mind the change, he thought it was symbolic; it reinforced the Ducks as a team.

Generally Charlie sat with David Karp, Peter Mark, and Les Averman, at least he had until things gotten bad between everyone last week. Before than, the four of them had been notorious for some _interesting_ pranks they had pulled. There were ones not just in school, but the ones out of it as well. They knew better then to get caught; at least, they _tried_ not to.

At times Jesse and Terry would sit with them as well. If they were not sitting with Charlie and the others, the Hall siblings were sitting with their own group of friends. The group of boys had grown up together, playing schoolyard puck and hockey all year around. For Minnesota, as long as it was not snowing or raining, they would play a game of schoolyard puck, even if it would be freezing. If one of the nearby ponds were frozen over, they would play there. They just had to wear a lot more layers of clothing for warmth.

Jesse’s voice rang out with merriment as he laughed.

“You did not,” Terry denied. “I got done with my homework before you, and you copied it.”

“Aw, Ter,” Jesse protested. “You didn’t have to mention that I copied it.”

“Won’t help you on Mr. Altree’s quiz today.”

 _There was a quiz?_ Charlie tried to think for a minute. _Oh, man! I forgot to do the science homework last night._ He had done most of his homework yesterday, but for some reason he had forgotten about that.

Considering what happened in last Friday’s science class, and the events that lead to the entire team being in detention, was it really his fault? He was not sure if he should place the blame at any single person’s feet. Not at Peter or Karp’s, though it was tempting. He _had_ lost his temper.

But it was all the Ducks who had quacked at Principal Webbers.

“There’s a quiz?” Peter asked. Guess he was not the only one on team who had forgotten, Charlie felt a little bit relieved over that.

“Yeah.”

“Shoot. When did this happen?”

“Sometime before we all got detention I think,” Tammy answered, but she was glaring at her little brother.

He glanced at Tammy and Tommy. Tommy was throwing French fries at his older sister. Tammy was sending death glares at Tommy every time he threw something at her, but other than that, she tried to ignore him. The last time Tommy antagonized Tammy he stole her skate laces, which caused her to chase him around the locker room before the game the other day.

“Guess we’ve been thinking of other stuff,” Fulton commented. Fulton was sitting next to Charlie eating his lunch. He had not said much until now since had he joined the group earlier.

“Not on science,” Goldberg agreed with the older boy. Everyone had to be thinking about this weekend’s game, and their win.

Actually, Goldberg was not much newer than Fulton and the Duncan siblings – and Banks – although, he was hardly new like the others were. Charlie glanced at one of his newer friends. Goldberg also was the only one that was actually out-of-state, at least, not originally Minnesota born and raised.

A new kid from Philadelphia, Greg Goldberg, the Ducks' goaltender, had only been friends with everyone since the beginning of the school year. During these six months he had become the unofficial, and somewhat reluctant goalie to the team. There had been a lot of pleading on the than District Five members part to get Goldberg to join.

When they found out the Philly boy could skate, they figured what had they got to lose? He could, sort of. They assured Goldberg that he did not have to worry about being able to skate.

It had been a good thing too, because it had been in time for the season to start. It was time for their new coach start as well. That is, the coach before Coach Bombay. He had barely lasted two weeks before his heart attack, which caused his broken arm. Coaching should not be _that_ stressful.

Hearing Connie’s laughter, Charlie turned his attention to the Ducks’ official, if not unannounced, couple. He had noticed that Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine were sitting as close together as they could. The last few days they had been giving each other secret looks and smiles that either made Charlie want to throw up his hands in exasperation or be slightly nauseous. He thought so anyway, he did not know what the others were thinking. As of now, they were laughing about something, but it had to be a private joke, because they had been talking to each other most of the lunch period.

Glancing over at Terry and Tammy who were also sitting together, Charlie sighed inwardly in relief. If they would start acting like that too… He might actually be ill. They still gave each other room to breathe.

“Big deal. You make it sound like he won a gold metal,” Tommy snapped out. He had given up throwing food at Tammy. It seemed he found something new to fight with her about, though.

“I said nothing of the sort,” Tammy answered. “I thought he skated amazingly in last year’s Olympics.”

“Who’s this person Tammy making a big deal about?” Charlie asked Terry. He was across from Charlie, who tried to keep his voice to Terry’s ears alone.

“Some figure skater she saw on a TV. Rumor has it he might not figure skate anymore. He’s about the same age as the rest of us. She thinks he’s wasting his talent, especially since he got be in the Olympics.”

“So, he should do something else if he wants,” Charlie answered. He did not say anything more after he noticed the dirty look Tammy aimed at him.

“You know we made the front page of the sports section because of Saturday’s game?”

Startled by the change of subject, Charlie turned to look at Connie and Guy. Since they had not participated in any of the conversations in the group, Charlie was surprised to hear them speaking to the table at large now.

“I mean I still can’t believe we made the playoffs,” Connie mused with a smile. “But we made the front page of the sports section too.”

Everyone heard her, and most everyone could not believe it either.

It _was_ hard to believe. No one believed that District Five would ever score a goal, or a win game, let alone get so far that they made it to the playoffs. But District Five was not their name anymore. They were the Ducks. It was the Ducks that had done all these things that everyone thought they would never be able to do.

They made it to the playoffs on Saturday. Everyone was sitting here today because of it. Except for one person, Adam Banks.

Charlie knew that the entire team wished Banks had never decided to join. He guessed it was a good thing that Banks did not go to same school as the rest of the Ducks did. Charlie doubted things would be going that well for the wealthiest player on the team if he did. Luckily for everyone, that was one less thing they had to worry about.

Jesse and Peter had not said anything to him about what happened Saturday after the game with Banks. Charlie figured to keep the peace; it was best that he say nothing. He was not sure if it would stay that way or not. The Ducks had a practice tomorrow, anything could happen.

The last practice had been last Friday, with a lot of work on the Ducks part to make sure they could beat the Huskies the next day. They had to be able to beat the other team, with or without Banks. Most importantly the practice ended up being fun.

“You know guys,” Goldberg began. “I may as well just say it, my parents are still talking about moving about back to Philly.”

The silence at the table lasted only for a split second before Karp was the first to speak his dismay. “What? Why?”

“The deli’s not doing much business,” the goalie explained. “Mom and Dad said it would be best to sell it within the next month or so. Depending on the amount of money they get, and whatever they have left, they want to see if they can try to start again back home.”

“But Goldberg, you’re the goalie, dude,” Fulton stated the fact the entire team knew.

“My folks know that, too,” Goldberg answered, “Since I wasn’t that well, good, as I am now when we started-”

“Try not good at all,” Peter injected while muttering. “Maybe a little.”

”Hey!”

“Come on, Peter, chill,” Jesse cut in before anymore could be said. “Can’t your folks wait till the end of the school year at least, man?”

“I asked,” Goldberg answered miserably, “They said they’re not sure. They said they’d be willing to try to stay as long as I’m in the playoffs. That’s all they could promise.”

“Goldie, that’s a bummer,” Averman told his friend dejectedly. “Are you still up to going to arcade this afternoon?”

“Yeah, I could use something to get my mind off this. Any of you guys want to come?”

Charlie remembered that sometime along the line, Averman and Goldberg had formed a tight friendship during the school year.

“People,” Tammy insisted.

Goldberg only rolled his eyes, but he humored her. “People, right,” he murmured.

“Ye-”

“No,” Tammy told her brother sternly. “We’ve got skating practice this afternoon.”

“Fine, you can practice, I’ll go to the arcade,” Tommy compromised all for himself.

“If you do,” Tammy threatened, “I’ll tell Mom.”

Tommy turned his own death glower on his sister that she gave him not long ago.

“I would,” Peter answered, “But my mom has me baby-sitting my kid sister for an hour while she’s got a friend over.”

“We’ll go,” Jesse answered for himself and Terry.

“I’m up for it,” Karp agreed. “Guy, Connie?”

Connie shook her head. “No, thanks.”

Charlie had to remember there were times that Connie had to get away from the team from time to time. He was sure, that Guy felt the same way. Actually he would think there would be something wrong with both of them if they wanted to spend all of their time together. It just seemed like Connie and Guy were joined at the hip nearly 24/7 though.

“I’m in,” Guy readily decided.

Goldberg looked at Charlie and Fulton. “You guys want to come?”

He was still grounded. At least, that was what his mom was saying, even after the game on Saturday. Even after everything worked out with the team. Charlie was still grounded. He could not do anything but school and hockey, until Wednesday. A week and a half punishment sucked. Charlie knew he should not have ran off the one day last week, but he had been so upset when Coach had said he was going to quit coaching the Ducks.

“Can’t,” Charlie answered. “I got grounded last week and Mom says I can’t do anything but hockey and school until this Wednesday.”

“That’s sucks,” Karp told him. “She won’t let up even after our win Saturday?”

“Nope.”

“Fulton?” Goldberg asked the other boy now that he knew Charlie’s fate for the afternoon.

“I might,” Fulton answered.

Charlie was not sure if Fulton would actually go. If he did go, Charlie wondered if this would be Fulton’s first time back to the mall since the incident when Coach tried to teach him to roller blade.

He thought the experience had been a blast and had loved it. But he had been able to skate. Charlie would have loved to go through the mall on roller blades again sometime in the future. He doubted that would happen anytime soon.

“So we’re all set?” Averman asked. “Where should we all meet?”

“We could just wait after science since it’s the last class, and we’re all in it,” suggested Guy. The others agreed to this.

“Why don’t we see if Banks wants to come?”

Everyone looked at Fulton.

“Did you just ask if Banks could come with us?” Peter asked.

“Didn’t you say you were busy?” Fulton asked. Peter frowned at him. “And what if I am asking?”

Charlie did not say anything. The last time he said or done anything to try to welcome or defend Banks, it had not turned out well.

“Fulton, you’re kidding aren’t you?” Guy asked.

Fulton’s expression had not changed at all the last few minutes when he brought this up.

“No,” Jesse’s voice was firm. “There’s no way he’d want to be around us. A cake-eater like that is too good for us.”

Charlie had been waiting for Jesse to speak. He was going to stay quiet, but the question had come out before he could regret it. “Did he say that, Jesse?”

Jesse’s expression darkened. “He doesn't have to.”

“Hopefully we’ll never see him except for games,” Karp stated.

“Look,” Charlie tried in vain to alter the conversation to something else. “We’re all a team whether we like it or not. I hate to say it, that includes Banks,” he raised his hand before Jesse interrupted. “Everyone has their own opinion, that shouldn't matter on the ice, not just for him, but anyone one of us. I mean, we’re not going to get very far in the playoffs if we can’t play as a team and all are against each other or against one of our teammates.”

Jesse looked quite furious. “Yeah, I know we’re part of a team, Charlie. You can say anything you want about Banks, but he’s _not_ a Duck. I’ll play my ass off in the playoffs, but I don’t trust him.” With that Jesse got up and stalked off with his tray.

Terry glanced at Charlie before saying what was on his mind. “He’ll play with Banks and hate it, and you know that as much as I do.” He got up and followed his brother to dump his tray.

“It might have been better if Banks never came on Saturday,” Guy admitted.

”We could still have made it to the playoffs,” Karp further insisted.

Like it or not, Banks had made that first goal. Actually, Charlie had helped him make that goal. But what could he have done? It was not like he and Jesse could have passed the puck back and forth to each for entire game.

“It wasn't like I won the game for the whole team.”

Fulton’s last statement silenced at the table. Even though he had not said it, no one wanted to talk about the goal Banks had made Saturday. Even though Adam Banks was not there physically, he seemed very much like a visible presence, by merely talking about him.

~o~o~o~

The bell rang signaling the end of science class as well as the end of the day. Mr. Altree let out a noticeable sigh of relief. “Have the next chapter read for tomorrow’s class.”

Charlie was almost as relieved as his teacher was that it was the end of the day.

_But than again, he could just be happy to get out of this class in particular._

At the beginning of class, Mr. Altree had looked at the Ducks, with something akin to trepidation. He had not really relaxed that much as the period progressed, but it looked like he was just glad the day was over.

_It wasn’t like the whole team wanted to start that fight with each other on Friday, but it had been building for the entire week._

_Speaking of fights…_ Charlie thought as he glanced over at Fulton as he grabbed his books preparing to leave.

Charlie had been surprised that Fulton suggested Banks go along with the guys who were going to the arcade this afternoon. If Charlie had been going with everyone, he did not know if he would have brought up the suggestion or not.

Grabbing his bookbag, Charlie left Mr. Altree’s classroom. He had to quicken his pace to catch up with Fulton who was several paces ahead of him. As he got closer, he called out to the tallest Duck on the team to gain his attention. “Fulton, wait up.”

Turning around, he looked back at Charlie. “I’m not going with the others this afternoon. And I don’t know why the others are making such a big deal over this. But honestly, Charlie, if the Ducks had treated me as badly has they are treating Banks, I wouldn’t have stuck around.”

Charlie now noticed as he got to Fulton’s side that the Hall siblings were further down the corridor. “Yeah, I know the others aren’t giving him much of a chance. You only saw that one day when Banks and his two other Hawk friends were picking on us, though.”

“I saw the Hawks/District Five game too.”

Charlie turned sharply to look at Fulton in skepticism. But remembering the game between the two teams, he looked at his friend with more embarrassment than anything else.

“That game was…” Charlie could not even describe it.

“It was a horrible game for you guys and Coach,” Fulton answered. “But that’s not why I brought it up.”

“Why then?”

“Because I remembered how Banks played during that game, and how he played Saturday. And I don’t know about you, but I saw a difference. Not in how he scored, but how he was playing, like he wasn’t as rough with the other team like he was with you guys that first game. I mean like he slammed you in the boards after you tried to score for District Five,” Fulton said the last part with a dry tone. The older boy was not trying to mock Charlie and he knew that.

Charlie though had not known that piece of information. He had remembered being slammed into the boards by one of the Hawks players during the game. He had the bruises the next few days to prove it. But whoever it was, that was moot point now. No matter who it had been at the time, Banks or one of his old teammates.

It made no difference now. It was not like Charlie could hold it over Banks’ head. He could, but he did not want hold a grudge like Jesse was.

“He did play different, I did notice that too,” Charlie admitted. “He does play really well.”

Banks was the best player on the team; Charlie was not going to lie. He was sure he had to have been the best on the Hawks, if he had been Reilly’s star player. But that was neither here nor there now.

It did not matter if Banks was the best if all the Ducks were going to treat him like an outcast. But Charlie could not do much, not with Jesse’s say so. But the sad thing was Charlie did not know if Banks could do anything to change the Ducks’ opinions about him.

“It won’t do any good if everyone’s against him.”

At first Charlie thought he had spoken out loud, but it had been Fulton who had voiced his thoughts.

“I agree, but what can be done about it? I don’t think the team’s going to change their opinion unless something major changes.”

“I don’t know, Charlie,” Fulton answered shaking his head. “I know you had every good intention in trying to welcoming Banks on the team the other day until Jesse stopped you.”

Charlie let out sigh. “I don’t think Jesse’s opinion on Banks is going change at all. Terry’s right, Jesse will play with him on the ice, but off, Jesse will still treat him like he did before. I’m guessing the others will do the same thing.”

“Doesn't mean we've got to do that too.”

“No,” Charlie started to say, but went on, “But you saw what happened on Saturday with Jesse and Peter.”

Fulton studied him for a minute before speaking. “Just because everyone else doesn't want Banks around, doesn't mean we have to treat him badly. But you can do whatever you want.”

“Fulton, you haven’t been on the team as long as everyone else has. You haven’t been-” _friends with everyone as long as I have_ , Charlie thought it was best not to speak the rest of his thought aloud. He should not have started to say anything to begin with.

He could admit that the week before had taken a toll on him with the Ducks being divided because of Coach’s past. Though that did not matter to Charlie, everything with Banks still and would be difficult.

“I’m not telling you want to do, Charlie. But I don’t care what the others think,” Fulton glanced down at his scuffed up boots for a second before looking directly at Charlie. “Just like I didn't care about being a Duck when Coach asked, I don’t care what everyone thinks of our newest teammate.”

Now Fulton brought up the fact that he was the first to want to be a Duck when Coach Bombay changed District Five’s name when they learned they were being sponsored two weeks ago.

Charlie felt he should at least say something on that. “You know I wanted to be a Duck just as much as you did. It’s just the others aren't going to see Banks as a Duck-”

Fulton started to back away, he said, “Banks is a Duck no matter what Jesse says, I mean didn’t Coach say something about that last week?”

He did not wait for Charlie’s answer but turned around and headed toward the entrance of the school.

Charlie stared after the older boy in slight disbelief. He knew that Fulton was not going to let anyone boss him around, especially anyone on the team. Even Coach Bombay for that matter, though Fulton had enough respect for the man to listen to him.

He did remember what Fulton meant about Banks being a Duck. At least, from what Coach said a few days ago. He said something like Banks should have been with the team since the beginning of the season.

Which led to Charlie wondering, why did Banks have to join? He would have to ask Banks himself, or most likely their Coach.

Last Saturday’s game, when Banks showed up, Charlie remembered Coach following him in seconds later. Coach Bombay had said he was not sure if Banks would show or not. Funny enough the Ducks had wondered that too.

Charlie remembered Banks’ simple reply to Coach’s answer. _“I just want to play hockey.”_

It had been such a simple answer; Charlie knew it could not have been an easy decision on Banks’ part. But why such a seemingly easy choice for Banks to join the Ducks when it caused the team turmoil in the first place?


	7. Unorthodox Methods

~o~o~o~o~o~

The last thing Adam wanted to do on Tuesday was go back to the Ducks' arena for his first practice. This was the last place he wanted to be. Well, maybe not the last place, school had taken the prize in that aspect, thanks to Zack and Jordan.

Coach Bombay had told him other day that the team only practiced twice a week as well as every other Friday. Since most every Saturday was a game day, it made sense. At least Adam would not have to worry about as many practices as he had when he was a Hawk.

Adam usually had been at the Hawks' arena anywhere from three to four times a week. To see how everyone on the team was performing, most of the Hawks practices were drills or intense scrimmages. It was not like he had minded the lengthy practices; it was something he had been use to.

As much as he did not want to be here, Adam knew he could not bail on this practice. No matter how much he wanted to, he would have to face the Ducks again. Surely it wouldn’t be as bad as it had been on Saturday.

He was going to be cutting it close to the start of practice, something that could not be helped. With both his parents working, Adam could not get a ride from either of them.

Despite everything that was on Adam’s mind, when he had woken up this morning, the Ducks’ practice was the furthest thing on his mind. He had other important things to worry about, like an upcoming test in his history class. He knew he was prepared for it, despite everything else that was going on.

As much as Adam tried not to think about the continuing problem with Zack and Jordan it still was there. They both made some spiteful comments to him yesterday about going to Saturday’s game. What had he expected, that they wouldn't say anything about his choice?

On Saturday, when his father had come and picked Drew and Adam up, he had asked how the game went. Adam kept it brief, he told his father the Ducks had won and had made it to the playoffs. He did not tell his father about how the Ducks treated him.

His father only nodded, but did not say anything. Even after Drew told their father that Adam had scored the first goal for the team, his father did not say anything. In fact, he changed the subject.

Adam knew his dad must have seen the Ducks’ win in the paper; it was still sitting on the dining room table for every one in the family to see. But his father had not said anything more to him since the weekend about the Ducks/Huskies game. It was to the point that Adam did not know his father’s thoughts about the game he played on Saturday with the Ducks.

That did bother Adam more than he wanted to let on. For the longest time, Dad had been his biggest supporter. Because they were at odds about Adam’s decision on joining the Ducks, his father had been distant. Somehow just because he had scored only one goal for the Ducks and they had made the playoffs, Adam got the impression that Dad wished that had not happened.

His mother on the other hand, had told Adam she was proud of him for scoring a goal. Adam knew his mother didn’t like that both he and Drew loved hockey, but it was something the brothers enjoyed, so as long as they were doing something they loved she was proud of them. But Adam was hardly enjoying himself on the Ducks.

As he came into the main corridor that would connect to the arena, Adam did not see anyone. Glancing toward the rink, he saw that the rest of the team was already warming up.

Tightening his hand on the strap of his hockey bag, Adam headed for the locker room. The new bag was green, which was something else he had gotten when he got his new uniform the weekend prior. At least Adam would not be coming in again with his old bag like he had done.

Pausing, Adam looked again toward the Ducks skating around on the ice.

Considering the welcome he had received during his first game, Adam did not think he was ready for the upcoming practice.

“Banks, good you’re here.” Coach Bombay’s relieved voice reached his ears. Looking over toward the locker rooms and the office where, he saw that the coach was headed his way.

“Yeah, school usually doesn’t let out until after three, and then trying to get a bus here…” Adam trailed off. He was half wondering if his new coach thought he was just making an excuse about being late, though Adam was being truthful.

“It’s not a problem. I should have asked the other day when you got done with school. I took it for granted that since all the other Ducks go to the same school, I had thought that you would at least get out the same time they did.”

Adam was not sure how to answer that, so he stayed quiet.

“Well, go on and get ready, I’ll see you on the ice in a bit.” Coach Bombay told him. Once Adam nodded briefly the older man left and walked toward the rink to join the rest of the team.

After Adam went into the locker room, he quickly changed into a practice jersey of yellow and purple. Closing his locker, Adam looked around the locker room remembering the forlorn time he had changed into his Ducks jersey the other day. Somehow he seemed to have preferred these solitary times than the one time he was among the Ducks after the game.

Once he was back in the entrance hall that led out into the rink, Adam heard the Ducks on the ice. He should get out there before practice actually truly started.

Adam saw a tall man, whom, he thought he remembered meeting briefly during Saturday’s game. His name was Lewis, and Adam was pretty sure an assistant coach to the team. He did not know that for sure, because he had not really gotten to talk to the man.

“Hello,” he greeted Adam.

“Hi.”

As Adam reached the door that led to the ice, Lewis said something that surprised him. “Have fun out there.”

Adam looked at the older man with a startled glance. “Uh, okay,” he replied because he was not sure what else to say.

_Have fun, why would he say that? Is he meaning figuratively or literally? Like have a good practice? Or is he actually meaning have fun while I’m practicing?_

As Adam took to the ice, he watched his new teammates. They were in practice jerseys, just like he was; some were yellow, while others were purple. The Ducks were not really doing anything that consisted of practicing in Adam’s opinion. If anything, they looked like they were just fooling around.

Some of the Ducks were skating around with no real direction, and it took a minute for Adam to figure out what they were doing. One of the players, Adam was not sure who, skated after another one, to tap him on the arm. At least that was what he meant to do, Adam could see. But he misjudged the distance between himself and their fellow teammate. He watched as the unlucky player unable to right himself because of his balance, fall face first onto the ice. If he had not misjudged his distance, he could have easily tagged the other player’s shoulder.

“Looks like you missed, Spaz-way,” one of the Ducks told the player on the ice. Some of the others were making similar comments.

The player, Charlie Conway, Adam now could see, got back up.

“I like you try to catch someone, Karp,” Charlie, now on his feet, told the player that teased him.

“Nope, I think you’re doing just fine,” Karp answered back. He had to start skating quickly away when Charlie came after him. Adam could see that Karp’s skating was not that much better than Charlie’s, but he still managed to stay out of his reach.

If Adam did not know any better, he would guess they were playing skating tag, and currently Charlie was _it_. From the way everyone was keeping their distance from Charlie, it looked like a good number of the Ducks were in on the game.

But not everyone had. Tammy was on her own patch of ice, spinning around in a tight circle, her arms close to her body to help maintain her speed. When she stopped, she gave him a glare and then skated to talk to another player.

Adam was not sure if Tammy Duncan would ever forget, let alone forgive, him for what happened at the Hawks’ arena nearly two months ago. What must have been a normal skating practice to the siblings had turned out badly for them because of something that he had done. Or more precisely, what Adam had not done, because what happened had been Jordan’s fault. Because of this, the two figure skaters had stopped going to the Hawks’ arena just before Adam played District Five. Talk about irony.

A whistle pierced throughout the arena cutting through noise as well through Adam’s thoughts.

“Since we’re all here, I want to talk to you guys for a minute before we start practice,” Coach’s voice echoed throughout the arena, so everyone could hear it.

Adam saw with that statement that the other Ducks were glancing his way. He felt because of the enmity his teammates were showing toward him, he was sort of the center of attention at the moment. It was something he hated.

“If everyone would come here, I have something to say.”

Once the team gathered around Coach Bombay, he began to speak in earnest.

“All right, guys,” Coach Bombay began. “We beat the Huskies on Saturday’s game. It’s important that we work on some of our techniques as well as learn some new ones.”

“Does that mean we’ve got to take dives again?” a boy with glasses asked. Adam thought his last name was Averman.

_What is he talking about?_

“Averman,” most of the other members of the team replied in grumbled protests. It sounded more half-hearted, than out of true spite.

“No, Averman,” Coach smiled, but it was not quite like the ones Adam had seen on him before, maybe more bittersweet. “I’d never ask you guys to do that again. And besides, you all have worked too hard to get where we are now.”

Adam wondered what Averman had meant about taking dives. It must been some kind of ploy to help the Ducks win, but it must have been after the Hawks/District Five game.

“But before we begin practice, I need to talk to Banks and Goldberg. For now, I want you guys to just get into teams of two and pass the pucks among yourselves.”

_Why does he want to talk to Goldberg and me?_

“But there’s an odd number of us,” Terry stated. Adam remembered Terry had spoke up in his defense the other day.

“Guy, practice with both Jesse and Terry,” Coach told another boy after he looked at the rest of the Ducks.

“Okay.”

The Ducks took one section of the arena and started to practice after getting some pucks. Soon the arena was filled with pucks being shot back and forth, but not without talking.

Coach Bombay now turned his attention to Adam and Goldberg who were waiting a few feet away.

“Banks, I want you to practice with Goldberg.”

Before Adam could say anything, the goalie protested. “But Coach, that’s not fair.”

What was Bombay thinking? Goldberg was right this was not fair to either of them. It was not like Goldberg was gong to be able to stop anything Adam sent his way. The practice was going to be easy as well as boring.

This almost reminded him of how it was with the Hawks/District Five game, which was only a few months ago. But there was a difference. Goldberg had improved; he was not the same scared boy that Adam knew then. Just because he was not afraid of the puck anymore, would he try to stop anything Adam shot toward the goal?

Adam looked at Goldberg, then back at their coach, wondering what the older man would say.

“Goldberg, the playoffs aren’t going to be easy. The reason I’m having Banks and you play one-on-one is for your benefit. You’ll be facing some tough players in the upcoming games.”

Adam knew that if Coach would have said it was for his benefit, it would have been a lie and both Goldberg and he knew it.

“Yeah, but Banks was the best player on the Hawks. Who’d you think could top that?”

 _Thanks for the vote confidence, Goldberg,_ Adam thought dryly as he shot the other boy a frown. Was that all the Ducks saw him as, an ex-Hawks player?

Coach did not seem too pleased either. “That may be true. But don’t you think until you catch something Banks shoots your way, that would be even more reason to practice?”

Grudgingly, Goldberg nodded without saying anything more.

“Banks, since you’re playing one-on-one with Goldberg, this isn’t like a game, you both can just have some fun.”

Blinking, Adam looked at Coach Bombay to see if he was serious. He looked very serious. What was he meaning about having fun while practicing?

When Adam practiced with the Hawks, it was not fun. To be honest, it felt more like working. The only time he had fun was the actual games, even then at times, he felt like that wasn’t fun either.

Generally, he did not like to be overly violent on the ice. He knew hockey was notorious for being an aggressive sport especially in the NHL. It was something Adam did not want to do now or when he was older, more than necessary.

Adam heard Goldberg murmur something he could not make out, but it sounded something like, “Yeah, a lot of fun.”

If Coach heard Goldberg’s last sarcastic remark, he chose to ignore it. “I’ll come over in awhile to see how things are going.” With that he turned to skate to the other side of the rink where the other Ducks were.

“Hey, Coach?”

“Yes?” Coach Bombay stopped and turned to face Adam.

Skating over, Adam spoke for the older man’s ears alone as he asked, “Do you want me to take it easy on him?”

“No,” Coach Bombay shook his head. “Play like you always would. It won’t help Goldberg any if he can start catching pucks you send his way. Besides, he’ll notice it.”

“You saw how I played against-” Adam stopped and rephrased himself. “When I was on the Hawks.”

“I remember,” Coach Bombay admitted. “But I know you won’t play dirty or unfairly.”

_How does he know that? He doesn't even know me. And after one game, he knows that?_

“Okay, I won’t change my playing style,” Adam answered.

Coach nodded then turned to go start practice with the other Ducks.

As Adam faced the goalie again, he skated over to him. “We may as well get started,” he told Goldberg. Silence was what he got in return. Goldberg skated away from him and skated in front of the net to wait for his first play.

Sighing, Adam knew that he was not going to get much challenge from Goldberg unlike he usually had gotten from Evans.

Adam began to skate up to the net mentally playing out the shot he wanted to make.

As he was coming up to the net, Adam hesitated, but did not stop. That slight indecision cost him. He was still able to send the puck into the net, but it was done very sloppy.

“Hey, what kind of shot was that?” Goldberg demanded to know.

“One that was lousy.” Adam answered as he took the puck from Goldberg.

Coach told him not to play as he would in a game; but if he wanted Adam to play like he always would, how could he? His coach wasn’t quite like what he expected. Adam had played like how Coach Reilly had expected and wanted him to. So far, Coach Bombay was nothing like Coach Reilly had been.

They played like that for the next several minutes, before Adam paused not getting ready to score again. He looked over to the other side of the arena to watch the other Ducks practice.

They were not passing pucks back and forth to each other anymore. Adam had tuned out some of the sounds coming from that direction. He had done that because of the talking more than the other noises.

It looked like five of the Ducks were in a ‘V’ formation as they skated around their side of the arena.

Adam turned back to the goalie and asked, “What are they doing?”

Goldberg shrugged. “I don’t know. Guess it’s something Coach is teaching them.”

Adam watched as Ducks who were in the ‘V’ separated. What was their Coach up to?

“Beats having to practice more of the soft hands,” Goldberg commented quietly, but Adam heard him.

“What is that?” Adam remembered one of the players, Guy Germaine, he thought, saying something like that the other day too.

“Nothing,” this time Goldberg laughed a little. “At least Coach isn’t having us use eggs,” Goldberg mumbled.

“What?” Adam asked as he turned to look at Goldberg again. He had said eggs, right?

“Forget I said anything,” Goldberg answered with a wave his hand.

Adam figured it was best to drop the conversation. Whatever strange methods Coach Bombay had, the goalie was not about to explain them to him.

“We should practice some more before Coach checks on us.”

Adam received a long-suffering look for an answer.

~o~o~o~

Stepping off the bus, Adam tugged his bag up his shoulder to make sure it would stay.

As he began to walk the two blocks to his house, he thought about the practice the Ducks had. It was going to be the first of several. How many depended on how far they went in playoffs.

As he passed a skating store, Adam wondered if he should stop. He had to get some more tape for his hockey stick. He continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Adam hadn’t gotten his skates sharpened since right before the Hawks/Cardinals game; right before he found out he really was a Duck. He’d need to get his blades sharpened soon.

The Hornets game was not until the weekend after this one, he still could go to another practice or two before getting the skate sharpening done. He did have some money on him for the tape, but he would have to ask his parents for the money for his skates. He could just wait until this Thursday or next Tuesday’s practice to get both things done.

“Hey, it’s funny seeing you around here,” a derisive voice that Adam knew belonged to Jordan.

_Since I wasn't expecting to see him until school, why couldn't I get a break for the rest of the day?_

Turning around, he came face to face with both Zack and Jordan. He heard the faint sound of a bell from the skating store’s glass door, which must have been where they had come from.

“I can’t say the same.”

“So tell me, how is life on the Ducks?” Jordan asked with a smile.

Adam took a step back, and looked at his ex-teammate. Jordan had the nerve to ask that?

“The Ducks can’t be very welcoming,” Zack added.

“I don’t think you should worry about that,” a new voice added.

The three boys looked to see Fulton Reed coming in their direction.

“Ducks stick together, got it?” Fulton told them.

Adam was not sure if he was speaking only to his ex-friends or to him as well.

“Yeah, right,” Jordan answered then laughed thinking it was funny. Turning to face Adam again, he said, “See you around,” his tone mocking.

Adam did not let what Jordan said bother him. He saw that Zack had noticeably tensed. He had started to move away as the taller boy got closer. Jordan did not look uneasy, but he seemed be smart enough to know it was best to leave. He watched as they left.

“I didn’t know these jerks were bothering you. Everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” Adam looked back at Fulton. He was as well as could be expected. _And those jerks were my friends at one point._ He wanted to say that, but was glad he did not.

Fulton looked at him like he did not believe Adam’s claim.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“So you followed me home?”

Fulton shrugged and glanced around. “It was a good thing I was around though, wasn’t it?”

Adam did not answer.

That earned him a frown from the other boy. “None of the Hawks are talking to you? Or are they bothering you now too, since you changed to the Ducks?”

Adam did not really feel like getting into everything that happened the past week at school. What would it matter anyways? Nothing was going to change.

Even if Adam could go back on the Hawks there was no reason his old teammates would take him back. Frankly, after the way Jordan and Zack had been ignoring him this last week, Adam was not sure he wanted to even be a Hawk anymore.

At least with the Ducks, Adam knew where he stood. But he really did not want to be a Duck that much either.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but considering no one on the Ducks is being welcoming toward you, you can’t really be choosy on your friends, now can you?”

Adam felt like Fulton may as well have slapped him. He was right, though. Adam could not be selective with his friends. Was Fulton trying to do just that in his own tough way?

“What you saw with Jordan and Zack,” Adam told Fulton. “That’s how the rest of the Hawks team is treating me.” It was not quite the truth, but it was close enough.

“Too bad you’re not going to school with the Ducks, at least you wouldn’t have that.”

_Going to school with the Ducks? No way._

First, Adam knew his father would never let him go to public school, let alone the same one that the Ducks were going to. Second, Adam would not go even if his father would let him. The simple fact of the matter was, he did not think he would be treated any better there than he was at his own school with his ex-teammates. Third, he knew the Ducks themselves would never want him at their school.

Sighing, he knew he could not say that Fulton, though. “Maybe, but that’d never happen. Listen, I’m going to have be getting home.”

Fulton nodded. “Sure, I’ll make what I have to say quick. You’re pretty good at skating and stuff, so I was wondering if you could help me with it.”

Adam looked at the taller boy for a minute in a bit of confusion. “Your skating?”

He knew from the last game Fulton was not that great of a skater on the ice. He had seen it again in today’s practice. It was probably a good thing that Fulton did not need to do much skating for his amazing slap shot.

“Yeah, I can’t skate that great, I’m sure you saw. I was hoping you could help me skate better.”

It was on the tip of Adam’s tongue to ask Fulton why didn’t he just ask one of the other Ducks, but he was not about to let this chance go by. Besides, he was not going to judge Fulton for not knowing how to skate. Even though he did not know the other Ducks, somehow Adam suspected that they would not judge Fulton either. He realized that it was because of pride that Fulton would not ask one of other Ducks.

“Sure, we can work on your skating if you want.”

“No one knows about this,” the taller boy’s voice held no room for argument.

Holding up his hands up in a peaceful gesture, Adam nodded. He knew better than to try to alienate the only person on the Ducks who seemed to be willing to be nice to him. If he wanted to count Charlie Conway, Fulton would be the second person. “You don’t have to worry about me saying anything to anyone. Besides, who would I tell?”

“No one,” Fulton answered once he thought about it.

“I’ve got to go, but um, thanks for earlier,” Adam told Fulton, voicing his gratitude. Adam turned and began to walk way and head for home. It was getting late. His parents would be home from work by now.

“Hey, wait a second.”

Adam turned back around, to face Fulton.

“I meant what I told those jerks earlier. Ducks stick together.”

Adam looked at him. He knew what Fulton was saying. He did not think Fulton really meant it. Adam thought he said it to get rid of Zack and Jordan.

“Which means you’re a Duck too, you know.”

Adam was about to protest when Fulton went on.

“It shouldn’t matter what the rest of the team thinks. The coach must see you as a Duck, and I do too. I think some of the others will too.” With that, he turned and walked the way he came.

Adam started to head for home once more.

_So I’m a Duck, according to Fulton. But few people on the team think so. Most everyone still thinks I’m a Hawk, or that I’ll never be a Duck. Will that change?_


	8. Exchange of Words

~o~o~o~o~o~

The following day found Gordon making calls to the parents of the entire team. As he hung up the phone, Gordon looked through the list of the team’s contact information to see if he missed anyone.

He was calling the parents to see if the Ducks would be free this weekend to go to the Met Center to see a North Stars game as well as spend the day there beforehand. It was going to be a surprise for the Ducks, since they had made the playoffs. So far everyone was going, Gordon just had one more call to make.

He knew he had saved Adam Banks’ name for last. Simply put, Gordon did not know how a conversation between the boy’s father and himself would go. He had not talked to Mr. Banks since that fateful meeting.

Dialing Adam’s number, Gordon drummed his pen against the paper while he waited for someone to answer.

“Hello?”

Stopping in mid-tap, Gordon put the pen down. “Hello, this is Gordon Bombay. I wanted to know if Philip Banks was there?”

“He is.” There was a pause before the other person continued on. “You’re Adam’s new coach aren’t you?”

Gordon knew the other person on the other line had to be male but whom, Gordon didn’t know.

“Yes, I am.” Gordon was not sure if he should ask who he was speaking to, but he figured it was best not to ask.

“Hold on, I’ll get my dad for you.”

 _“Adam’s older brother was a Hawk. All his little friends are Hawks. That’s where be belongs.”_ That remembered statement from Adam’s father answered that. That had to have been Adam’s older brother who answered the phone.

“Hello?” Philip Banks’ voice brought him back to the present.

“Mr. Banks,” Gordon started to say, “This is Gordon Bombay-”

“I know,” Banks cut him off. “Is there something you wanted to discuss?”

“Yes,” Gordon ignored Banks’ rude behavior. “I wanted to take the Ducks to the Met Center on Saturday for the day. There’s a game that night against the North Stars and Hartford Whalers, I thought Adam would enjoy the game as well as the day with the rest of the team.”

“After everything you’ve done, you have the nerve to call to ask me if my son can spend _more_ time with that team of riffraff?”

Gordon tightened his grip on the phone. He understood that Adam’s father was upset with him for taking Adam off the team of his choice, but that did not mean he had to insult _his_ Ducks because of it.

“Listen, I understand that you wanted me to stop my protest about Adam being on the Hawks so he could stay on the team, but that doesn’t change the fact that it wouldn’t have been fair.”

“Fair for you, you mean,” Banks snapped. “I understand that you saw my son as a benefit for your team, so the Ducks could play better.”

That statement hit a little too close to home. Since Gordon told the Ducks just that, he didn’t like hearing it once again from Adam’s father.

“No, actually it wouldn’t have been fair to Adam, that’s who I was referring to. And I wouldn’t judge the Ducks ability yet. I believe even if Adam hadn’t chose to come to the last game, the Ducks still would have made the playoffs, regardless.”

“But we both know that the only reason that they’re even in the playoffs is because of Adam, even if you want to say other wise. Do you think for one minute I’m going to let my son waste anymore time with the Ducks then necessary?”

“In spite of what you think, Mr. Banks, Adam is a Duck, whether he plays for the team or not,” Gordon let out a slow breath. “But I really don’t want argue about this. You know I just wanted Adam to join the team for the day on Saturday, it will be fun.”

“I don’t think so. Goodbye, Bombay.”

“Okay, thanks for your time.” The phone hung up before he could say his farewell.

Gordon hung up the phone and stared at it in thought. Much as he wished he could change Banks’ mind, Gordon knew he couldn’t. Yet knowing that Banks was hurting Adam more then himself by his stubbornness did not change anything.

Gordon knew that his newest player still was having trouble fitting in on the Ducks. Even if Jesse hadn’t said what he had the week before, Gordon knew that Adam still would be having problems. Gordon may not know everything that always went on with each of the Ducks, but that didn’t mean he didn’t see things either.

Things seemed to be running a bit smoother after the first game and practice, but he hoped that Adam would be joining the Ducks at the Met Center on the weekend. It would help him get to know the team without the pressure having it be a game or even a practice.

Now if Philip Banks was determined to have Adam have as little contact with the Ducks as possible, it would just hurt Adam’s chances of getting to know them better.

It did not matter that Gordon knew that the Ducks would play the Hawks in the championship this year. He knew his team had what it took to get to the final game. He just didn’t know who would win at the end. Once the championship game was finished, it would define who were the Pee Wee state champions. Gordon knew if by some miracle the Ducks would beat Hawks, he knew that Adam’s time on the Ducks would be finished.

Question was, once the season was over, where would that leave Adam?

~o~o~o~o~o~

The next practice proved to be unlike the first one. This time Adam had gotten to scrimmage with the whole team. Because of that, it did not help that he overheard whichever side Adam was on, it would give them an unfair advantage. It wasn’t just one of the Ducks who said it, Adam knew that others felt the same way. Other then that, the practice game went smoothly.

Practice was now over; Adam had been one of the first ones done and out of the locker room. Adam had wanted to talk to Coach Bombay about something, but he looked like he was on the phone. He would have wait.

He noticed Connie and Guy talking as they were heading out of the arena for the day. He had noticed that they seemed to be together a lot during practices. Adam guessed they were a couple.

The next group of Ducks he saw leave were Averman, Goldberg, and the Hall brothers. Jesse had nothing nice to say Adam, but for the most part he just ignored him. Adam was happy to just ignore Jesse in return. Terry was not as hostile as Jesse, but he didn’t outright ignore Adam either. Averman, Adam still did not really know. But it seemed that Averman felt his tactics humorous. As for Goldberg, they had come to an uneasy truce of sorts since they had played one-on-one during the other practice.

He got farewells from everyone except Jesse. Adam saw Terry nudging his brother. “Bye,” came an angry reply.

“Bye,” he figured that answering back would not change Jesse’s opinion of him.

Hearing laughter, Adam turned back toward the locker room and saw that Karp, Tommy, and Peter coming out. They just walked by him and kept on talking as they went. He saw Tammy join her brother out of his peripheral vision. She had been on the other side, near the entryway waiting.

“Don’t let it bug you.”

Adam turned back around in surprise to face Fulton. His response was instantaneous, “I’m not bothered by it.”

Charlie, who was only a few steps behind Fulton come to stood by them. He studied him for a minute. “I know not everyone has been welcoming-“

“Excuse me,” Coach Bombay interrupted from the office doorway. “I didn’t mean to cut in, but can I talk to you for a minute, Charlie?”

“Sure, Coach.” Charlie agreed. He left Fulton and Adam to see want the older man wanted.

The two of them stood in silence for what felt like several minutes, but it could not have more then a minute at the most before Fulton spoke.

“Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?” Fulton wanted to know.

“No, nothing,” Adam answered him. _I only have homework to do and hope to get some time in practicing,_ he thought. Adam did not mention this.

“So we could work on skating, if you’re not busy.”

They had not talked about actually setting up a time to skate yet, so this threw Adam off slightly. “Uh, yeah, I guess we could practice.”

“I’m not sure where we could, though. Not here,” Fulton told him, his expression turned thoughtful.

Adam thought for a minute. Where could they go? Then he figured a place that might work. Would Fulton be up for it?

“There’s a lake not that far from where I live. We could practice there.”

Adam knew that most everyone in Edina who played hockey or skated for fun usually went to the Braemar Arena. Considering the West rink was also the Hawks' arena, which meant it would be off limits. The only other choice he had was the East rink, but most skating lessons were done there.

Fulton nodded. “We could. Will there be many skaters there?”

“No, I don’t think there should be anyone there,” Adam frowned. “If it helps any, we won’t run into of my old team either, they’re going to be at practice.”

“Works for me.”

“Do you want me to meet you at the bus stop, we could just walk there?”

Before Fulton could answer, Charlie came out of Coach Bombay’s office.

“Bye, Coach,” Charlie’s farewell to their coach was heartfelt; Adam could hear it in Charlie’s voice.

“I didn’t know you guys were still here,” Charlie told them as he reached them.

“Since our houses in the same general direction, I don’t mind waiting for you, I guess I can wave to your mom when we get to diner.” Fulton answered. “Did you ask Coach where we’re going on weekend?”

“He didn’t tell me. But I am wondering.”

 _They don’t know we’re going to the Met Center?_ Adam almost said something, but kept his mouth shut. _If Coach Bombay wanted it known… wait, it couldn’t be a surprise could it?_

Why did he know and the others did not?

“We’ll find out,” Adam half said to himself as well to Charlie and Fulton. “I am also going to have to get the next bus home soon.”

“Okay, guess I’ll see you on Saturday then,” Charlie said.

“Yeah.” Adam glanced at Fulton, who nodded.

He figured that was conformation about tomorrow as well as the weekend.

He watched as Fulton and Charlie left to go home. They were the only ones that were talking to him outside practices and games.

Adam went over and knocked on Coach Bombay’s open door to gain his attention. Once the older man looked up, Adam began to speak. “I just wanted to let you know that I can go with everyone to the Met Center this weekend.”

An unreadable expression crossed his coach’s features, but surprise was noticeably there. “Did your dad change his mind?”

Adam looked confused. “My dad? No, my mom told me about this,” Adam answered, then asked a question of his own. “Did my dad say I couldn’t go?”

Sighing, Coach nodded. “When I talked to him yesterday, he told me so.”

Now understanding, Adam only said quietly, “I see.”

_Dad really doesn’t want me on the Ducks at all. Guess that includes anything that is related to them, not just games._

“By the way,” Coach cut into his thoughts. “This Saturday is meant to be a surprise, so keep quiet until then.”

 _I kinda figured that out five minutes ago._ Adam only replied with, “Oh, okay. Guess I’ll see you later. Bye Coach.”

“Bye, Banks, see you on Saturday.”

Adam walked back out into the corridor. He made his way to the front doors.

_I wasn’t suppose to go this weekend. If Dad didn’t want me to go in the first place, should I even bother?_

He started to walk a brisk pace so he would make the bus stop on time.

_I said I’d go, it’s not like I can back out now. Besides, Mom must have heard what happened one way or other since she told me about it and said it was fine._

Adam hoped his parents weren’t going to get into an argument on his account. He wasn’t sure how he would feel if they did.

_Guess I’ll find out when I get home._

~o~o~o~

The night of the North Stars game against Hartford Whalers was awesome to watch. Adam had been to the Met Center once before, and it was something to behold. At one time it was known as Metropolitan Sports Center. Now it was just known as the Met Center, and it was the home of the Minnesota North Stars.

As the Ducks saw the announcement with Coach Bombay’s name as well as theirs, was unbelievable.

His high spirits where short lived. As Adam watched the game he caught movement out of his peripheral vision.

He saw Zack and Jordan making their way down the stands several rows away. Zack saw him, and nagged Jordan to look. Once Jordan saw him, he grinned, then acted like he was shooting Adam with his hand.

Adam wanted to pretend that he did not see them. He tried to turn his attention back to the game, but it was not easy. His mind kept wandering to the point that he finally gave up any pretense.

Telling Fulton he had to use the restroom, Adam got up and started down the stands. He felt more than saw eyes on him, and he knew it was not any of the Ducks.

Once he went to the restroom, Adam was washing his hands when the two other stall doors open. The two coats he could distinguish anywhere. The black coats with the Hawks logo on the left breast side were a dead giveaway. He knew who they were instantly without raising his head higher.

“Look at who we have here,” Jordan’s voice held sarcasm as he spoke to Zack but he was really greeting Adam.

_You mean followed._

Adam straightened up and turned to face them.

“I never thought I’d see the entire Ducks team when I came here.”

“We’re here to watch the game, just like you are,” Adam told Jordan.

“How?”

Adam was not sure what Zack was asking. “What do you mean?”

“How did they get tickets to see this game? You know as well as I do most of them can’t afford a luxury like this, especially a playoff game.”

How had Coach Bombay done it? Did he know someone? Adam knew that his coach was a lawyer, but even he knew he couldn’t have that kind of money for fifteen tickets.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully.

“You don’t know much about the Ducks do you?” Jordan asked.

“I know the Ducks will make it to the final game to play against the Hawks,” Adam promised. He had no idea where that came from, but it came out.

Jordan laughed at that. Zack was the one who ended up answering. “You’re kidding aren’t you? You can’t believe those girls would even make it that far,” Then as an afterthought he added. “It’s a miracle they lasted this long.”

Adam’s felt his face burn, either from embarrassment or anger. “Maybe so, but it doesn’t mean that they can’t win the playoffs and get to the championship game.”

He had nothing more to say, but as he tried to walk by them, Jordan grabbed his arm. Adam was about to say something when his ex-friend spoke first.

“The playoffs have just started and you’re already saying the Ducks will make it to the championship game. Are you so sure about that? Seems like you’ll have do most of the work if you want to see the Ducks to beat the Hornets and the Cardinals.”

“Jordan,” Zack hissed. “The entire team of Ducks is out there. If-”

“If what?” Jordan asked turning to Zack.

Adam wanted to laugh at the irony, if he was not in this situation. Fulton told him that Ducks stuck together, but he knew very well that his teammates would not stick by his side. And Jordan knew it too.

“I don’t need the Ducks to defend me.” Adam snapped as he yanked his coat sleeve out of Jordan’s hold.

Facing Adam again when that happened, Jordan scoffed. “Sure, why would they?”

Why indeed.

He was not done speaking. “And I as sure as hell don’t need to play for the entire team. I’m playing for myself.”

“How noble,” Jordan answered sarcastically.

“Jordan,” Zack sounded annoyed, not bothering looking in Adam’s direction. “You made your point.”

“No, I haven’t, not yet,” Jordan answered.

The restroom door swung open, the Ducks’ coach confronted the three young hockey players. Whatever Jordan was going to say, it was going to be left unsaid.

Coach Bombay looked at him then the two Hawks with him. “Banks?”

“See you at school Monday,” Jordan cheerfully told Adam, smiling at him.

Adam did not say anything, just nodded.

His coach did not say anything while Zack and Jordan left.

“Are you okay?” his tone as well as his expression told Adam he knew something wrong.

“I’m fine,” he replied but did not force himself to smile. He figured if he tried, it would not be genuine.

“I had wondered what was keeping you,” Coach said. “Are they friends?” He opened the restroom door and held it open for Adam to go out first.

As they started down the passageway, Adam was trying to think of how to answer his coach. He figured part of the truth was better than out right lying. “They’re some,” _former friends, old teammates_ , Adam thought bitterly, “Some people I knew.”

He wondered how long he had been gone. Had anyone, besides Coach Bombay, even noticed? Fulton might have become concerned.

Coach Bombay studied him, as if he was trying to take him at his word or not. What he ended up saying next surprised the youth.

“I hoped you enjoyed yourself today, Adam. I know this last week must have hard for you. The last few weeks must have been, actually.”

It was not what he said that surprised Adam. It was that he addressed him by first name, something he had not done since Adam had met the man when he learned he was a Duck.

How could he answer that? Like he had thought before, this had been enjoyable day, at least until he had seen as well as actually ran into Zack and Jordan. It was the first time he felt just a little bit comfortable with his new team. Adam knew it was not that. He got to see his team in a different light as well.

 _I actually had fun with the Ducks_ , Adam realized.

They still treated him coolly. They did not consider him a friend, nor did he consider any of them one. Fulton was someone Adam was still getting to know to be counted as a friend, but at least Adam could count on him. But would there ever be a time when that would change?

Adam would not have thought that a week ago. More than two weeks ago, he would not be standing here, at least, not with the Ducks; he might be with Zack and Jordan. How things had changed.

“I had fun,” Adam answered. This time he managed to genuinely smile.

“Good,” Coach smiled in return.

Adam could see that his answer had relieved the older man greatly.

“Adam,” Coach Bombay began. “I know that the Hawks aren’t the easiest team to play for.”

Did he really have to bring that up? But Adam realized he had not really paid attention. His coach was bringing up that the Hawks weren’t easy to play for. That was part of the reason they were best team in the state.

Giving the older man a perplexed look, Adam replied, “Coach, I was on the Hawks for nearly two years, you’re not really telling me something I don’t know.”

“No, it’s not just that,” Coach Bombay paused, like he was deciding on what to tell Adam. “Winning might be only thing that is important to Reilly, but it’s not the only thing that matters in hockey.”

At one point, Adam may have wondered what else was there. Even now, he was not sure how he would feel if the Ducks would lose in the playoff games that were coming up. For some time he had been hoping they would, so there was no chance they would play the Hawks in the championship game.

 _No, I can’t think that way, I have still play the best I can; we’ve got to win the next two games. The Ducks_ will _face the Hawks._

“I know that too, Coach,” Adam told him quietly.

‘That’s good,” he sighed. “Adam, I hope-”

“There you two are,” Charlie’s voice echoed down the corridor.

“Hey, Charlie,” Coach greeted.

Adam had noticed that Charlie was consistently next to their Coach’s side. He could tell that Coach and Charlie had a closeness that Coach did not share with others on the team.

Coach never seemed to show favorites. Adam grimaced inwardly. He could not say the same for Coach Reilly, though. He had been a favorite of Reilly’s being the star player, but it came with mixed blessings.

The fact was he was the best player on the Ducks, which was no idle boost. True as it was, Adam was glad that Coach Bombay did not show any special favoritism toward him, or treatment. Adam did not want it. He had gotten enough of that from his old coach. Not to mention his father.

Glancing at the Coach and Charlie, as they were talking about the game, Adam started to edge way from them and head back toward the stands. He could hear the others follow him.

_What had Coach wanted to say before Charlie interrupted?_

It must not have been that important for the sounds of it, if Coach could just switch conversations like he had done.

Adam’s thoughts took him to next weekend. The Ducks had their first playoff game. Adam wondered how that would turn out. They had to win that one to go on to the semi-finals to play the Cardinals. He sure hoped what he promised Jordan about seeing him and Zack in the championship game wasn’t merely words.

_The game I was supposed to play with the Hawks, the Hawks/Cardinals game, I missed that one. If the Ducks make it to the next playoff game, I’ll get to play the Cardinals after all. And if we end up beating the Cardinals, then we’ll have to play the-_

“…do you want me to show you tomorrow?”

Adam was brought out of his thoughts by Coach and Charlie’s conversation.

“Really? You’ll show me the triple deke?” Charlie’s voice turned excited.

_Triple deke? What had I missed?_

“I’ll be happy to show you the move.”

“You think we can practice at the arena? It really shouldn’t be that crowded, being Sunday. It may not be at all.”

”It should be fine.”

By now, they were back in the stands were the others were. Adam sat by Fulton once again, who glanced his way when he sat down. The older boy looked at him for a minute.

“What kept you?”

“Ran into someone I knew,” he told him the same thing he told the Coach.

Fulton might have been wondering if he was all right, but Adam was not about to tell anyone about the incident in the restroom. Fulton must have believed his answer enough to not ask Adam if anything else was the matter.

Adam kept his focus on the game and did his best not to look around. He had already run into Jordan and Zack, so it really was pointless to try to ignore everyone around him.

He felt eyes on him. Glancing around, it was not in the direction to where his ex-teammates sat. Looking to his right, just beyond Fulton, he met Jesse’s frown and dark gaze. His eyes always judged Adam, and they seemed to say one thing. _Guilty_.


	9. One's Perspective

~o~o~o~o~o~

For someone use to skating with a team, the silence of the near empty arena felt unnatural as Charlie skated toward his coach. Coach Bombay was able to maneuver around him and keep the puck out of Charlie’s reach. Charlie turned and watched as his coach did what must have been his famous triple deke. But instead of shooting the puck into the net, Coach stopped and turned back to Charlie.

True to his word, Coach Bombay was teaching Charlie how to do the triple deke. The move itself did not look complicated. As Charlie saw, it was a matter of trying to keep others from getting the puck.

“You’re going to have to remember to focus your attention on your opponent,” Coach told him still some feet away. Shooting the puck back to Charlie, the older man said, “Give it a try, but see if you can keep the puck from me.”

Charlie nodded.

As he started to skate, Charlie moved the puck forward and focused on Coach Bombay. Charlie tried faking left, but he couldn’t do it. Coach Bombay was able to get the puck easily from him by calculating his move.

“You were expecting my move.”

“Yes I was,” Coach Bombay admitted. “But that wasn’t the only reason I was able to get the puck from you.”

“Why?”

“Not only is it important that you fake other players with the deke, you have to skate faster too. You’re not skating fast enough. You have to be faster than your opponent is, because if he is going the same speed you are, he can easily gain control of the puck.”

Charlie went back to center ice with the puck. He started the same way he did last time, but instead he decided to fake right instead, but faster. This time, Charlie was able to fake out his coach, unless Coach was letting him score this time. Pushing that thought aside, Charlie focused on coming up on the net and sent the puck sailing into it.

“That was great, Charlie,” Coach Bombay told him. Charlie was skating back up to him guiding the puck.

“Do you think I’ll be able to try a triple deke in the next game?”

“You might,” Coach Bombay told him. “But it’s important you practice the move, you never know when you’ll need to use it.”

Now that Charlie was thinking of it, he wasn’t so sure. Considering the handful of other leading scorers on the Ducks, the chances of him scoring a goal were almost nonexistent.

”Tell me, Charlie, does the team have a captain?”

Charlie was not expecting this question. “No, we don’t. Not an official one anyway. I mean I know Jesse seems to act like one, because most would think he’d do it.”

Coach nodded. “I understand. I was wondering.”

“I mean I guess you can officially name Jesse as captain,” Charlie told the older man.

“I haven’t decided anything yet,” Coach told him. “Jesse might not become captain.”

Who else could it be?

“Than who?” Charlie had to admit his curiosity was getting the best of him. “You do have someone in mind, don’t you?”

“Once I decide, I’ll tell you along with the entire team. Listen, why don’t you just practice on your own for a bit? I’ll just watch and observe.” Coach told Charlie

“Sure,” Charlie agreed.

He felt a bit self-conscious now that Coach Bombay said he was only going to watch him.

 _Don’t worry about it,_ Charlie told himself. _Think about doing the triple deke_.

Coach Bombay skated toward the bench to keep out of the way, but close enough to watch as Charlie practiced.

At center ice, Charlie began skating forward. He mentally counted as he skated - right, left, then right again. As he skated toward the goal to take his shot, Charlie sensed that someone was watching him.

The distraction caused Charlie to lose his focus. As he sent the puck in the direction of the goal, Charlie knew it wasn’t going to go in. The puck hit the bottom side of the goal post with a loud clang. The puck landed on the ice a few feet outside the mesh netting.

Turning, Charlie faced Coach Bombay. But the older man wasn’t looking at him. Facing the direction his coach was looking at, Charlie looked toward the exit way. Standing there in the exit way from rink stood Adam Banks. He had his hockey stick with him as well as a pair of skates over his shoulder.

“Hello, Adam,” Coach greeted the other boy.

 _Now it’s Adam?_ The thought hit Charlie before he could register it. He would have to think about that later. Whatever reason why Coach went from calling Banks by his last name to his first name, Charlie didn’t know, but it really wasn’t his concern, was it?

“Hi, Banks,” Charlie greeted him.

“Hi,” Banks shifted from one foot to another. “I wasn’t sure if anyone would be here today.”

Skating over toward where Banks was standing, Charlie stopped several feet from the door. The other boy stepped onto the ice, still wearing his sneakers.

“Wouldn’t the Hawks' arena been a lot closer?” Charlie realized a moment too late he shouldn’t have asked that.

Banks stopped walking, but did not slip. His body tensed up, and Charlie saw that his face registered astonishment from the question. “I-”

“Charlie,” Coach Bombay scolded him having overheard what he had said. “That was rude.”

Coach came back onto the ice and skated over both of them. “You can stay and practice if you want to, Adam.”

“Okay,” he did not look convinced about staying.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie told Banks. He was feeling sheepish. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Well, you’re here now, you may as well stay and practice, right?”

He got a nod for a reply.

Banks went over to the bench to put his coat where Charlie’s was, as well as to change into his skates. Charlie skated half-heartedly to find out what would happen now that Banks was going to practice too. He did not know if Banks was just going end up practicing on his own, or what Coach was going to do with both of them there.

Charlie looked back at Banks as he took the ice after putting on his skates. He had to give Banks’ shirt a double glance when he noticed the black jersey. But once Charlie got a good look at it, he realized it was not Banks’ old Hawks’ jersey, but a North Stars one.

Charlie felt shabby next to Banks, with his green turtleneck and North Stars jersey. The jeans had to be some well-known brand. Charlie knew that Banks would not know the meaning of a second-hand or a discount store with all the nice things he could afford. Charlie’s own flannel shirt and Levis were bought at a discount store along with most of his clothes. Even if they weren’t, his mom would never buy anything at regular price.

“I can just practice on the other side of the rink, since it looks like you’re practicing with Charlie,” Banks told Coach Bombay.

Coach appeared to be in thought before he spoke. But it was Charlie he addressed, not Banks. “Charlie, I was thinking, since you’re still learning the triple deke, it might be easier to have Adam practice with you. I’ll be able to see things better and give you pointers on how to improve.”

He wanted to protest for split second, but Charlie didn’t want to sound like he was complaining. It wasn’t that he had anything against practicing with Banks. He had just hoped that Coach Bombay would want to keep practicing with him some more. Now because Banks showed up Coach wanted the newest Duck to go up against Charlie. “Sure, if you think that would be best.”

Charlie could tell that Banks focused on playing his game, be it a practice or an actual game. This was hardly a game, but Charlie wondered if Banks saw it the same way. Maybe he saw this as yet another challenge. Charlie nearly laughed out right at that. He was hardly a challenge for Banks. He doubted he ever would be.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Banks’ question snapped Charlie out of his thoughts.

His confused look told Charlie that he must have been staring at him a bit too long when he was thinking. So he decided to ask about his North Stars’ jersey. “Who’s number are you wearing?” Charlie asked.

“Seventeen.”

“Basil McRae’s,” Charlie answered. Hoping to make his teammate a bit more at ease, he asked. “What do you think, are the black jerseys better than the old green ones?”

Banks shrugged. “Both of the jerseys are good, it really doesn’t matter what I think, but they’re still the North Stars despite the color change.”

Charlie personally missed the green ones, but the black ones were cool too. But Banks had a point; it really did not matter did it? They still were the North Stars and that’s what counted.

“I’ll agree to that, though I liked the green ones personally,” Coach Bombay spoke his opinion. “But enough on that, I’m going to go over to the bench and watch you both,” he told them.

“What move were you practicing, a deke?” Banks wanted to know. He was some feet away from Charlie, who was at center ice again.

Before Charlie could answer Banks’ question, Coach asked one of his own instead. “Do your opponents get a chance to know your moves beforehand?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then you can’t know the move Charlie is going to do.”

Coach Bombay turned to skate to the bench so he missed the frown Banks shot at his back, but Charlie saw it. Charlie could now see that Coach wanted to be close enough to see how both Banks and he played, so that’s why he went off the ice. Yet it was almost like Coach wasn’t even there.

Charlie realized then that because Banks was unaware of the triple deke, at least Charlie assumed he was, Charlie just might actually fake him out. Even if Banks knew the move somehow, what if, what if Charlie could use the triple deke and score a goal?

Biting the side of his cheek to stop from smiling at the thought, Charlie knew it was a long shot.

Glancing over at Coach Bombay, he got an encouraging nod to start.

Charlie started skating with the puck toward the net. Banks didn’t come try to take the puck right away; Charlie figured he was most likely waiting to see what type of move Charlie was going to try to use to score with.

They were about the same speed, and Charlie knew he had to start skating faster. As he started right, Banks come at him to try to take the puck away from him. But Charlie was able to fake to the left before the other boy could get the puck.

But Banks must have started to figure out what Charlie was trying to do, because as Charlie faked right again, Banks almost was able to take the puck away from him. Charlie just barely kept it.

He saw the goal ahead.

“Charlie, stop.”

Charlie slowed down and stopped and turned to his coach in surprise.

But Coach Bombay did not speak to Charlie he turned to Banks instead. “What do you think he’s doing wrong, Adam?”

“I haven’t seen the triple deke done often,” Banks admitted. “Though I could remember you both talking about it yesterday. It wasn’t just that, though. I saw that Charlie was doing a triple deke, so by the time he tried to fake me out a third time, I almost got the puck away from him.”

_What? So he figured it out?_

Banks glanced his way. “It’s not easy to learn new move, but I’m sure you’ll get this, Charlie.”

“Yeah, easy for you say,” Charlie mumbled more to himself.

The other boy looked at him again, whether or not he heard him, he did not say.

Charlie almost felt bad for saying what he had, but he was frustrated with himself. He knew that he wasn’t going to master the triple deke in a day.

Coach come back onto the ice and skated over to them. “Why don’t you both just skate for a bit, or just play for some fun? Charlie, I can tell you can use a break from practicing. I need to make a phone call that shouldn’t take too long.”

Both of the boys nodded to their coach in agreement.

As they skated, curiously getting the best of him, Charlie asked. “Banks, why did you come here and a Sunday of all days?”

“My name’s Adam, you know.”

“What?” Charlie glanced at him with slight surprise, not expecting this.

“My first name is Adam,” he repeated.

 _Of course most everyone just calls him by his last name. Then Jesse ends up calling him_ Cake-Eater _whenever it suits him._

“I knew that,” Charlie told him. Awkwardly he tried again. “So, Adam, why are you here?”

“To practice.”

“Geez, don’t you do anything other than hockey?” Charlie would later regret what he said. “I mean like go places or hang out with friends?”

Whatever it was he said must have shut down something in Adam because he replied, “I use to.” Looking at his watch he went on, “I have to be getting home it’s getting late, and my mom’s expecting me home for dinner.”

Charlie did not understand the first part of Adam’s cryptic reply. All he could say was, “Okay. I’ll see you at practice on Tuesday.”

“Sure.”

Skating off the ice to the bench, Adam changed back into his sneakers and put on his coat. On his feet again, he faced Charlie and said, “Bye.”

“Bye,” Charlie told the other boy as he left.

Charlie started to skate; the movement of it would help clear his head.

Why did Adam feel like he had to leave so abruptly? Was it something Charlie had said? Thanking back on it, Charlie thought on the conversation they had just moments before Adam had left.

_I had said if hockey was the only thing he did. No, if he hung out friends. He said he use to. In past tense, not present._

Charlie stopped skating. How thoughtless was he? He had meant his question half-jokingly, so how did it turn out so wrong? He groaned in frustrated anger at himself.

Of course, Adam had meant his old friends on the Hawks. That had to be it, what else could he have meant? The Ducks definitely weren’t his friends.

“Charlie, were did Adam go?” Charlie turned when he heard the question. He found Coach Bombay standing just inside of the rink.

“He had to go home,” he told the older man, not wanting to admit he said something he shouldn’t have.

“Speaking of, I should be taking you home soon, so you might want to get your things and change back into your shoes.”

“Got it.”

Once Charlie had his things and was back in his worn sneakers, they walked out to Coach’s black Corvette.

 _“Just Win_?” Charlie raised an eyebrow as he eyed the back license plate.

“An old phase. I’ll explain it some other time, Charlie. Get in.”

As they were driving from arena toward the apartment where Charlie and his mom lived, the-eleven-year-old remembered something he wanted to ask his coach. He had forgotten that he had wanted to ask why Ba- er, Adam had been placed on the Ducks to start with. “Coach, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” he answered not taking his eyes off the road.

“Why was Adam put on the Ducks? I mean why did he have to leave the Hawks in the first place?”

Charlie knew that Adam wouldn’t have left the Hawks to begin with unless he had to.

Coach Bombay waited only a few seconds before answering. “If I explain this, would you not mention it to the rest of the team? It’s not a big deal, it’s just I don’t think it’s something that should be spread around.”

Charlie nodded. “I won’t say anything.”

“I found out the district lines got redrawn between the Hawks and Ducks boundaries. Unfortunately for Adam, it meant he wasn’t a Hawk, but a Duck.”

At least it made sense why Coach told everyone that Adam was coming on the team. He understood why Coach said what he had over a week ago when the Ducks were in detention too; about Adam suppose to be on the team for the entire year.

“Do you think Reilly knew about the change but didn’t do anything about it?” Charlie asked as soon as the question came to mind.

“No, he didn’t know.”

Charlie wasn’t sure what to say. Now Adam’s comment about use to having friends made better sense even more. However, if the friends he had on the Hawks didn’t want him around because he was on the wrong team, then they weren’t really his friends were they?

_They seem like jerks anyways._

The Ducks had given Adam a hard time about joining the team. It was not like Adam had wanted to be on the team to begin with, Charlie could tell that. Everyone else, save for Fulton weren’t making things any easier for him. At least they weren’t as bad as they had been.

They came up to his apartment a minute later. Coach parked the car, and turned to Charlie. “You did really well today.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Charlie grinned. “I still need to practice the triple deke a bunch more times.”

”You’ll get it, Charlie. Just keep practicing.”

”Why don’t you stay for dinner?” The question was impulsive, Charlie knew that, but he didn’t care.

“I don’t know, Charlie-”

“Come on,” he appealed. A thought came to Charlie, and he smiled. He went on, “I’m guessing here, but when was the last time you had anything that wasn’t out of the freezer? At least what you’ll be having would be home cooked,” he offered.

Coach Bombay laughed before answering. “I should be insulted, Charlie, but I’m not. You don’t have to tempt me with food to stay. I just don’t want to surprise your mom like you did before.”

Charlie lost a little of his cheer, but he his smile returned only a second later. “She’s working for another hour, but why don’t we surprise her anyways? She won’t mind, I promise.”

~o~o~o~

Charlie knew he told Coach Bombay that he had a ton of homework to do. That was not a complete lie. He just wasn’t doing it at the moment.

He thought of the following his mom and his coach on their date, but scrapped the idea. Even though he was pretty sure he could keep out of sight, Charlie did not want to take the chance. If there was a possibility that someone Charlie knew was at the festival as well, and they saw him, they could tell Mom.

He grinned. His mom and Coach were out on a date right now, which was incredible.

Inhaling the frigid January night air, Charlie let the lungful back out seconds later. He had been indoors most of the day, and he wanted to get a bit of fresh air. Charlie figured a walk around the block would also get him off of cloud nine because Coach and Mom were on a date. Finally.

_If things go well with Coach and Mom tonight, would they do something for Valentine’s Day when it comes up on a couple of weeks?_

Charlie could not answer that, but he could hope they would.

“Hey, Charlie!”

He looked over across the street to see Jesse waving at him to gain his attention. Terry was next to him.

As the Hall brothers crossed the street to join him, Charlie told them, “Hey, guys. I wasn’t expecting to see anyone while I was out here.”

“We were just walking Tammy and Tommy to one of the bus stops. They hung out with us today,” Terry answered.

Jesse laughed, before answering, “Yeah, right. You mean you and Tammy hung out most of the day, while I hung out with Tommy.”

Terry’s cheeks might have turned redder, but that could have been from the cold. Charlie could not really tell.

“We have test tomorrow, Jesse, we were studying for that. You and Tommy could have easily joined us, instead you played video games.”

“I don’t mind hanging out with Tommy. However, I don’t want play games with him for hours on end, even though it was fun,” Jesse smiled as he answered. Turning to his friend, Jesse asked, “What did you do all day, Charlie?”

Charlie decided to keep the fact that his mom and coach were out on a date to himself. Everyone on the team knew that Coach liked his mom. Heck, it wasn’t like he kept that fact unknown himself. Since this was an actual date between Coach and his Mom, he didn’t want to say anything about it, because it was more special that way.

“Coach showed me some techniques I could use to play better.”

Why he did not admit he was learning Coach’s triple deke, Charlie was not sure.

“Good, hope it helps,” Terry told him.

“Yeah, it especially helped when I was learning everything today, and Adam-” Charlie stopped as soon as he saw the twins’ expressions turn from inquisitive to bewilderment.

“Banks?”

 _The one and the same,_ Charlie nearly retorted back at Jesse. He did not want to get into another argument because of Jesse’s distrust of Adam. Instead he only nodded.

“Whatever for?”

Charlie sighed. “It wasn’t like I asked him come along for the day, Jesse. He showed up. Coach wasn’t about to ask him to leave.”

“Coach wouldn’t,” his friend agreed, “Once a Hawk, always a Hawk.”

“Jesse,” Charlie warned him sharply.

“Well, Coach might have changed, and everything,” Jesse admitted.

”Charlie,” Terry stated. “You know there’s a reason why Tammy and Tommy stay away from Banks most of the time.”

“Most of the Ducks aren’t really talking to him, Terry. That is unless they’ve got to. But surely yesterday’s time at the Met changed that?”

“But haven’t you noticed that Tammy stays away from Banks as much as possible not to add she keeps on giving him the evil eye anytime he happens to look her way?”

“Not really. Terry, you’re the only one of us that really has his eyes on Tammy most of the time.” That earned Charlie an embarrassed scowl for the one in question.

“There’s a good reason for it,” Jesse spoke up after being silent the last few minutes.

Charlie looked at both of his friends skeptically.

Terry spoke up again. “Did you know Tammy and Tommy live in Edina? The outskirts anyways,” Terry added.

“So?”

“You know as well as I do, Charlie,” Jesse spoke up again, “That a lot of the Hawks live there, including Banks.”

“Yeah, and Adam isn’t a Hawk, Jesse,” Charlie sighed once again. “Where are you going with this?”

He hoped the brothers, or Jesse at least, would not go in circles forever and end up keeping him out here all night.

“But he was on the team when Tammy and Tommy became Ducks, right?” Terry asked cutting off anything his older brother would have said.

“He was,” Charlie agreed. They all knew that.

“I don’t know what Tommy told Jesse,” Terry told his brother. “So, I want to tell Charlie what happened.”

At Charlie’s questioning look, Terry started to explain. “Tammy and Tommy had only started to practice skating at our arena a month or so before they become Ducks for a reason.

“On a Saturday some months ago, Tammy and Tommy went to their usual arena to practice. You’ve seen it, Charlie. When we played the Hawks months ago. Well, there’s another arena, next to it, right? But smaller, that’s the one Tammy and Tommy practice at. Anyways, they were there early one day to practice, but it turns out that Banks and couple of his friends showed up not long afterward.”

“Don’t forget Banks was on his own before his friends showed up,” Jesse added.

“Right, Banks showed up earlier, and started to skate around or something. He ended up skating into Tommy.”

“On purpose,” Jesse cut in.

Charlie glanced at Jesse for the interruptions, but looked back and Terry and asked, “So what happened?”

He wondered what Tammy and Tommy would say about that day if Charlie asked them. Even if he did, should Charlie even ask the other person involved? Charlie had no idea what story he would hear from Adam himself.

“The two of his friends showed up when that happened and told them to get off the ice they were going to use it practice some hockey drills. They also said to Tammy and Tommy that figure skating was for sissies.”

Even Charlie could not stop the disbelief from showing on his face.

If what Terry said really happened, Charlie could understand why Tammy didn’t like Adam. But Charlie never paid much mind to it, nor did he pay much mind whether if Tommy even was rude to Adam either.

But if this happened, it would make sense.

_But what if Fulton had been right, before, what if it shouldn’t matter? Coach doesn’t care who Adam was before, and whatever he did before Adam doesn’t seem like he is doing anything like it now._

“What if Adam isn’t like that now?” Charlie asked the Hall siblings.

They looked at him like he had not heard anything they had said. But Charlie had heard every word of the conversation.

“There’s no reasoning with you,” Jesse snapped, then mumbled something Charlie didn’t catch.

Before Charlie could even say anything, be it to defend himself, or try to talk to Jesse, he turned without another word and walked away. Jesse never turned around or stopped.

“What was that all about?”

“That was Jesse leaving before he said anything he shouldn’t. He’d never say so, but our parents have been fighting for some time lately.”

“What are you saying?” Charlie asked in concern.

“They have been fighting a lot for the past several months.”

“Is everything at home going okay? I mean your dad hasn’t-”

“What? No!” Terry’s voice rose. He gave Charlie a frown. “Dad’s just been working a lot of overtime. Plus, what extra time he has, you know he comes to our games.”

Charlie knew that it was hard at Jesse and Terry’s place, with both of their parents working and still struggling. But he did not realize that things were so bad that their parents were fighting.

“I don’t know want to say, Terry.”

There was nothing he could say. There was nothing he could do for his friends either. What could he say in this type of a satiation? It was one that he had very little memory in.

 


	10. Heart of the Matter

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Where are you going, Adam?”

Adam stopped his descent down the stairs, and peered over the banister at his father who was looking up him.

His father was home from work earlier than usual. Which was strange for him because his Dad would never come home early unless there was a game, be it of Drew’s, or Adam’s. Considering his father wasn’t even going to any of the Duck games, he hadn’t gone to the Huskies, and Adam doubted his father would go to any of the playoff ones. He knew that Drew didn’t have a game that day either.

Why was his father home?

“I’m going out to practice for a bit.”

It wasn’t a lie. Adam just wasn’t telling his father the complete truth. He was going to a nearby pond to skate with Fulton Reed.

“At the Ducks' arena? Is it a practice day?”

Since his father hadn’t wanted him to go to the Met Center this past weekend, Adam knew Dad didn’t want to send anymore time with the Ducks than he had to.

There was something about his father’s tone, Adam couldn’t tell what it was, and something was off. Was his father angry about something? “No, it’s not a practice day. I just wanted to get some practice in.”

“That’s fine, just be home in time before it gets too dark.”

That meant he had just over an hour. “Okay, Dad.”

Adam heard faint sounds of a car turning the driveway. That meant Drew was home from school. A minute later the car drove off, signaling Drew’s ride leaving. Seconds later, Adam heard the front door open and close.

Drew came into the foyer a minute later. “Dad, before-”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

His father was definitely angry. His voice hadn’t rose, but had tenseness to it.

“I know very well what I’ve done, Dad,” Drew’s voice quiet, but Adam could hear it crack at the end.

Adam continued down the stairs quietly, walking with care. He did not want to make any sudden movements.

“Why, Andrew?”

Adam stopped on the last step. His father was calling Drew by his first name; what had his brother done?

“You were almost good enough to get a scholarship to Eden Hall and-”

“Dad, maybe we should talk about this in private?” Drew pointy looked at Adam as he said this.

Dad looked at him. “Go off and practice, Adam.”

Adam nodded and quickly left, but as he closing the front door he heard his farther say, “Adam listens to me, Andrew. All I want is the best for you, both of you.”

Closing the door with a soft _clink_ , Adam started his walk to the lake.

The wind bit into his skin, and Adam put on a knit cap he kept in his coat pocket. He tugged the shoulder strip of his bag closer to his chest so it wouldn’t slip off his shoulder. He was not carrying that much protective gear with him, his gloves and helmet that was it. Fulton would be wearing kneepads again, Adam knew, in case he fell.

What was going on with Drew? It had to be something that his father wasn’t happy about it that much was obvious.

Adam was the first one at the lake, not having spotted his teammate anywhere. Quickly changing into his skates, Adam began to skate around to loosen his muscles. Skating outdoors, breathing the fresh air felt liberating.

Why hadn’t Adam noticed that before? Maybe it was because he didn’t make a habit of skating outdoors. But the cold air was different than air of the arena.

The other practice they had last week had been really awkward since neither boy knew the other that well. They hadn’t got much skating done, in the way of practicing. Adam had only observed Fulton skate for a while.

Finally Fulton broke the ice by telling Adam how he became part of the Ducks. Adam had been surprised when he learned that Fulton had broken _two_ of Coach Bombay’s van’s windows with his slap shot. The other boy explained his record was good at hitting the goal one out of five.

Fulton went on to explain that Coach wanted him on the Ducks because of his shooting, even as inaccurate as it was.

“ _Thing was, I couldn’t skate at the time,_ ” Fulton had told Adam.

Fulton explained that Coach had the team roller blade through the Mall of America. Adam wasn’t sure if he believed him. “ _If you don’t believe me, just ask anyone else on the team. I’m not sure if I’ll ever skate through the mall again_.”

“ _You know it wasn’t my choice to be on the Ducks_ ,” Adam told Fulton after a moment’s pause. “ _I mean if it hadn’t been because of the district line change, I-_ ”

“ _District line change_?”

Adam told Fulton about what happened over two weeks ago with Coach Bombay and Pee Wee official showing up at the Hawks' arena. He mentioned that his father hadn’t been happy, but didn’t go into detail. Nor did he tell the other boy about the meeting that took place some days later that may have kept Adam on the Hawks had Coach Bombay changed his mind. Why bring up something that couldn’t be changed?

But that talk about their pasts seemed to start a friendship between the two boys. It certainly made talking to one another easier.

_If the Ducks had accepted Fulton just as he was, even though he couldn’t skate, would things been different had I been on the Ducks earlier?_

Where had that thought come from?

“Hi, Adam.”

Adam looked over in time to see Fulton a waving greeting to him. He was just sitting down to change into his skates.

“Hi, Fulton.”

_What does it matter if the Ducks accept me? Dad is going to want me to leave team as soon as the Ducks finish the playoffs; win or lose._

“You seem distracted,” Fulton’s voice cut in Adam’s thoughts.

Looking over at his fellow teammate, Adam was not sure how to answer him. “Just have some stuff on my mind, I guess.”

That was a gross understatement.

Between his random thoughts on the Ducks, and trying to figure out what was going on with Drew, Adam was starting to get a bit of headache.

That did not count whenever his mind would think back to what happened at the arena yesterday. He did not know it would be occupied when he went to go practice. At the time, Adam figured practicing at the Ducks’ arena would give him some time to practice in peace and quiet.

Adam had forgotten that Coach Bombay and Charlie had made plans to practice there, too. By the time Adam remembered, it wasn’t until he was there, when he saw Charlie practicing the triple deke.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

He could not tell the taller boy that Charlie had said something that upset him. Not to mention, Adam suspected that he really wasn’t suppose to know about Charlie learning the triple deke move. He didn’t know if the other Ducks knew or not, and the bit of time he spent with Charlie yesterday, the other boy had been frustrated about trying to get it right.

Adam knew that even if he did try to tell Fulton what happened yesterday, it would be complicated. Plus, Adam didn’t really think Fulton would understand.

“No, not really.”

“So, are we going to practice, or what?”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “Your skating is getting better, I noticed that the last few days. But I would say that you just have to remember to bend your knees a bit more.”

Adam watched Fulton skate around the pond, doing a lap around it. His eyes strayed to the tree that felt ages since he seen it last. Adam knew that last time he had been up in that tree, he had been at a crossroad.

Hearing Fulton’s skates on the ice, Adam watched as the taller boy came back up to him and stopped. It was not quite as gracefully as Adam would have done. They would have to work on that too.

“That was pretty good. But you’re stopping might need some work.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too.”

Fulton started to skate again and picked up some speed. He started to slow down once he made another lap around the lake.

“No, keep going around some more, I’ll say when to stop,” Adam told him. He was skating some distance away and watching Fulton’s progress.

After a while Adam spoke again.

“Okay, I want you to turn and stop in front of me,” Adam was pretty confident that Fulton could stop in time in front of him. If not, well, he was pretty sure he himself could move in time. But… if Adam was wrong, he was really going to be sore tomorrow.

Fulton, who was still skating, turned in a wide semi-circle and skated toward Adam. He wasn’t skating that fast, Adam knew he didn’t want to risk not stopping in time to hit him. Fulton skidded to a stop several feet away from him.

“Not bad,” Adam nodded. “I want to show you something.”

He skated a few feet away from the taller boy, and turned back to face him. He began a crossover drill that he had memorized from his time on the Hawks. As Adam skated quickly to the right, he stopped and skated to the left, and stopped again. He repeated it once more, before speaking.

“You’re going to have to be able stop and switch directions quickly like that.”

Fulton began to do the crossover drill as Adam as showed him, though he was not able to do it as quickly and neatly. But he was able to do it. Adam was not fooled, Fulton would not be known for his skating. But he could improve on it.

 _I don’t think coaching hockey is in my future._ Adam sighed inwardly. Fulton was not a hard person to teach, Adam just thought he really wasn’t the teaching type. That suited Adam fine. He would rather _play_ hockey than teach it.

~o~o~o~

The following day, Adam was in the middle of putting hockey gear into his bag for practice when his older brother knocked on his open door.

“You’ve got practice?” Drew was stating more than asking the question.

“Yeah, in bit, I’ve got to hurry so I can get the bus.”

“I wish I was old enough to drive you myself, bro.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Adam had noticed once he got home last night, as well as this morning, that his father and his brother were not speaking to each other. They were saying as little to each other as possible.

At least his father was still talking to Adam even if he was still being aloof. Adam wasn’t sure what he would think if his father would be angry enough not to talk to him.

“Adam, what was it you said was the reason you joined the Ducks?”

Pausing in the middle of putting his skates in his bag, Adam turned to face his older brother.

“I want to play hockey. Drew, what’s-” Before Adam could continue on with his question, the doorbell rang down stairs.

“Finish getting your stuff together. I’ll see who it is,” Drew told him.

Adam was too curious to stay put. Following his brother out, he wanted to see who it was. The last few days had out of the norm for his family.

Turning at the landing, Drew saw him some steps behind. “Adam I said-”

“I know what you said,” Adam cut his brother off. “But I’ll go and finish in a minute.”

He knew he was being stubborn, but right now he didn’t care.

His brother did not look too happy that Adam hadn’t listened to him, but he didn’t say anything but let out a sigh. The doorbell rang again. Going quickly down the rest of the steps, Drew went to the door to open it. Adam reached the bottom of the stairs by the time his brother let whoever it was in.

It was Kevin Shaffer and Brandon Griffin, friends of his brother’s. Both teens went to Eden Hall with Drew, and were on the Warriors. Brandon was a junior and Kevin was a sophomore like Drew was.

“Hey, Drew, man, what’s this-” Brandon started to say to Adam’s brother as Adam came toward the door.

“Bran, I’ll tell you in a minute,” Drew cut his friend off as he closed the door.

Brandon glanced at Adam, and Adam knew whatever the older boy was going to say he would not ask in his presence. It seemed like it he was an unwanted person in the group. He was feeling like that a lot lately no matter where he went.

“Hey, Turtle,” Kevin smiled at Adam in greeting.

Adam feared Kevin would never stop calling him that. It had been several years ago when he had watched the cartoon, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. He had loved the show for a year or two, but that was before he was nine.

After that hockey consumed his life. It wasn’t that he didn’t love hockey before that age; it was that he took it more seriously now. Plus, it might have had something to do with the fact that his father wanted him to play very well for Coach Reilly the following year. Adam could not just be a good hockey player in his father’s eyes (or Coach Reilly’s) he had to be the best.

“Hi, Kev,” Adam greeted his brother’s friend as he joined the group. Kevin and Brandon were hanging their Warrior jackets in the hallway closet; their shoes were already on the mat.

Kevin was Drew’s best friend from his Hawk days. With three championship games won for the Hawks, at the age of twelve they left the Pee Wee team. They remained good friends because they went to the same private school, Calvin Grace.

Once Drew and Kevin reached high school, they both agreed to try out for the junior varsity team at Eden Hall. They both made it, and it was clear Coach Wilson, the Varsity coach, had his eye on talented players that were JV to step up once they reached sophomore year.

Adam had learned about the Varsity Coach Wilson and some Varsity related stuff from Drew. Adam knew from what Drew told him, Wilson had helped Warriors win a bunch of state championship games. He tried to remember. _Did he say it was ten? No, it wasn’t that many but it was close though_.

“How have you been? How are things going for you on the Ducks?”

“They’re fine,” Adam told Kevin. _That’s a lie! If half the team doesn’t hate you, the rest of them still aren’t that comfortable around you yet._

“They’re a new team, aren’t they?” Brandon asked. He ran a hand through his light brown hair. “I didn’t know about them until Drew mentioned you moved to a different team.”

“And that’s what you get for not having a little brother, Bran,” Kevin told his friend, but not unkindly.

“Oh, right, and _you_ do?”

“I’ve got Turtle here,” Kevin answered. He grabbed Adam in an easy headlock and ruffled his hair. Adam let out a small yelp of surprise.

“Hands off my kid brother, Kev,” Drew told him, but he was smiling. “Adam, upstairs now. You’ve got practice. I don’t want your coach mad at you.”

Adam doubted there was a mean bone in Coach Bombay’s body.

“Okay, I’m going.” Adam said as Kevin released his hold on him. Adam went back upstairs to finish getting his things together.

Once he had everything, Adam came back down stairs with his bag and hockey stick. He had to hurry if he did not want to be late.

Heading to the den, one of the glass doors was still slightly ajar. He hadn’t learned anything from his father or his brother about whatever was with Drew. He glanced at the potted plant that was next the doors.

Annette, their housekeeper would not be happy if he ruined the plant, so Adam figured it was a bad idea to eavesdrop. And also, he had to get to practice.

Before he could go to the door to tell Drew and his friends his farewells, Adam heard Kevin speak.

“You know that the JV’s captain is going to be on Varsity next year, right?”

“Yeah, he’s not a bad player, good offense.” It was Brandon who answered.

“Yeah, but his defense is alright, but could use some work,” that was from Drew.

“Defense? Ri-”

Adam opened the door further, and poked his head in the room. “I’ve got to leave for practice.”

All three teenagers turned toward Adam, but it was his brother who answered. “Sure, bro.”

“Hold up, Adam,” Brandon told him, Adam stepped into the room. “I’ll take you, so you’re not late.”

“Thanks, Bran.”

“I wasn’t ready to leave,” Kevin protested.

“I’ll swing around here again and grab you on the way home.”

“Okay, then I’ll keep Drew here company,” Kevin put his arm around Drew as he said this. “Hey, Turtle,” he called before Adam could leave the room. “Show the Ducks you know a thing or two about hockey, okay?” he grinned good-naturally at Adam.

“Sure, Kev.” Adam waved to his brother and his friend.

As Adam followed Brandon out of his house, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Kevin just said.

_But that’s the thing. The Ducks resent me because I was a Hawk once, and even if I did try to show them ‘a thing or two’ about hockey they just think I’m showing off. Why can’t they see that I just want to play hockey and I want to play my best? But I can’t explain that to anyone, and I doubt anyone would understand that anyway._

~o~o~o~

The practice was uneventful, that is, as much as Adam was getting use to Coach Bombay’s methods of how he conducted practices. It started normal enough, in Coach Bombay fashion. Adam felt after a week’s worth of practices he was starting to get use to his new coach’s methods.

That was before Coach Bombay dropped his bombshell at the end of practice.

“I wanted to say something before we ended practice,” Coach told the team. “I’ve decided to a name captain for the Ducks - Charlie.”

 _Charlie_. Adam didn’t know what his coach had been planning to say. That had not been it. Yet he shouldn’t really be fully surprised that Coach Bombay had picked Charlie to be the captain of the Ducks.

Why wasn’t he? Maybe because Coach and Charlie seemed to have a bond that no one on the team shared. But he wasn’t the only who knew that, everyone on the Ducks did.

“Charlie?” Connie asked.

“Me, Coach?” the one in question seemed the surprised the most.

“But, Coach, Charlie is just-” Peter started to say.

“That’s my final decision, Peter,” Coach Bombay’s voice became defensive.

Peter did not say another word.

Adam glanced quickly at the faces of the other Ducks. If they wanted to make protests, they did not dare. Everyone remained quiet, not saying a word.

“I know I surprised you guys with this,” Coach told the team. “But I think Charlie should be the captain for the Ducks.”

That caused most everyone to look at Charlie, who appeared to be blushing under his helmet.

“Go on, I’ll see you back on Thursday’s practice,” Coach told the team. “All of you did good today.”

As the Ducks skated off the ice to head to the locker room, Adam started to wonder the reasons Coach picked Charlie for captain.

_What other reason was there that Charlie was picked? It wasn’t because he was the best player, or one of them. Adam knew that not all teams picked a team captain because of that reason._

Leadership? If so, Jesse could do it.

_Coach has to have another reason because he favors Charlie. Question was; what was it?_

The male Ducks went to shower and change in the locker room while the Connie and Tammy used the visitor’s locker room.

As the other Ducks started to undress, Adam could hear everyone talking. It seemed that Coach’s surprise wasn’t a good one.

“Like Spaz-way could be captain of the team,” Peter said with a hint of cynicism.

“Not like Coach did it for any reason but-”

“Shut up, Karp,” Jesse’s voice cut the other boy off.

Adam glanced down past Guy to where Charlie stood. He was taking his pads off in a robot manner, but his face was set more in a scowl then anything else.

“It’s the truth though,” Peter said, “After all Charlie’s Coach’s pet.”

“Coach said his decision was final,” Fulton told the smaller boy.

“Yeah, well, if anyone should be captain, why not Jesse?” Guy spoke up.

“Who says Jesse wants it?” Terry looked at Guy.

“Thanks for backing me up, Ter, but seems Coach had someone else in mind for captain,” Jesse said on his behalf.

“Why would Coach pick Charlie, out of anyone on the team?” Tommy asked.

“It’s because Coach probably is seeing Charlie’s Mom,” Averman said. “They’ve must be K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” he’s voice turned singsong, but badly.

 _That_ was news to Adam.

“Shut up, Averman.” Charlie told the redhead as he turned to face the rest of the team. “Who says I want to be captain?”

“I doubt it something you can really refuse, Charlie,” Goldberg answered.

Adam watched as Charlie met everyone else’s gaze. Whatever he was thinking, Adam had no clue. But as Charlie turned back to his locker, he met Adam’s gaze.

“And what about you, Banks?” Charlie’s voice seemed weary. “You haven’t said anything about what Coach said, what do you think?”

_If you don’t think you can be captain, Charlie, then you can’t. Coach must see something in you that we don’t._

Adam thought back the first time he came into this locker room. Charlie was the only one who welcomed him.

“You could be a good Captain,” Adam finally answered. He couldn’t have told Charlie, or the other Ducks his thoughts.

With that he grabbed his things and went to get a shower.

Once he was showered and dressed again, he didn’t talk with any of the other Ducks, not even Fulton. They didn’t talk to him either. No one was really talking to anyone at the moment.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Fulton’s voice reached his ears. Adam was about head out of the locker room when he had called out to him.

Stopping, he moved aside so anyone else could leave.

“Are we practicing anymore this week, or what? We didn’t talk about it yesterday.”

“There’s tomorrow, but we have practice Thursday. We don’t have practice on Friday because of the game Saturday, right?”

“No, just Thursday.”

Adam was still getting use to less practices then he use to have. Coach Reilly had really wanted to make sure the Hawks had been prepared for a game, so they always had a challenging practice before a game.

Coach Bombay however was still only giving the Ducks two practices a week. He was not even making them practice on Friday even with this being a play off game. That was new to Adam.

“Well, I guess we could practice either tomorrow or Friday,” Adam answered.

“Friday would be good.”

“Okay, I’ll see you on Thursday practice, Fulton.”

“Bye, Adam.”

_I’m not sure if Fulton’s going to need too many more practice sessions. He’s improving, and all he needs to do is just practice more on his own really. With the practices here, and the extra ones he’s gotten in he’s gotten a lot better._

As Adam neared Coach’s office to end to the main entryway, he heard voices.

“…want to be captain.”

“Charlie,” Coach Bombay’s voice sounded, possibly sympathetic. “I understand that you’re surprised-”

“Coach, there’s any number of people on the team that could be captain. If it means anything, thanks for naming me captain, but I can’t accept it.”

Adam wasn’t sure what he should do. He was obviously overhearing a conversation that was not meant for his ears.

Quickly, but quietly as he could, Adam tried to move back toward the now empty locker room. He could still hear Charlie and Coach’s voices, but he couldn’t hear the conversion.

It must have felt like ten minutes had past, but it could not have been no more then a few at the most when Adam saw Charlie leave Coach’s office.

It only took a few seconds for Charlie to see Adam. He opened his mouth to speak, but Adam stopped him with a quick negative shake of his head. Gesturing toward Coach’s office, Adam pressed his lips closed.

He didn’t want Charlie to say anything aloud, because Adam knew he shouldn’t have heard what was said between Charlie and Coach Bombay.

Frowning, Charlie seemed to listen to him, and snapped his mouth closed.

Both boys walked quickly past the office, where Coach Bombay was busy writing something down. They walked through the entryway and made it through the main door without being detected.

As soon as they were outside, Charlie asked, “How much did you hear?”

“Only that you don’t want to be captain.”

Charlie shook his head. “I don’t, I mean after the mess-” he stopped glancing at Adam. “It seems no one wants me to be captain, so it would be better if someone else was.”

Adam felt Charlie meant something more than the just that. He wasn’t going to pry. It seemed like it did not get him anywhere today.

“I’ve got to go.”

“You’ve got to get home, right?’

“Yeah, but I also have do some things before that,” Adam did not explain his errands.

“Do you mind if I came with you? I think we need to talk.”

Adam just eyed Charlie for a minute. “I think going all the way to Edina would be a bit out of the way for you, wouldn’t it, Charlie?”

Adam did not want Charlie to go out of his way if he could say his piece now.

“It would be better if I just come along, please?” Charlie asked.

Adam had yet to get his skates sharpened since he had thought about it the previous week. He had to get it done before the upcoming game this weekend.

Adam let out a sigh. “I’ve got to get my skates sharpened, and unless you want to come along to Edina with me, so you can talk, that’s your choice.”

“Actually,” Charlie brightened as he glanced at him. “I know someplace that you can get your skates sharpened that’s much closer.”

“Where’s that?”

“There’s a shop I know of that’s not too far from here. Plus, they’ve got to be cheaper-” Charlie suddenly looked sheepish. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Than what I’m paying? You’re probably right.”

“We could actually walk, unless you want to take a bus. It’s only a few blocks.”

They both were carrying their hockey equipment, but Adam really didn’t mind. “No, I don’t mind walking.”

The sun was going to be setting soon, but the light around them was still golden. The sun was making buildings and any surrounding areas red and orange.

Charlie and Adam started walking; all that Adam could hear were their combined breathing and their footsteps.

“Listen,” Charlie begin, “About the other day, when we practicing and stuff, I’m sorry about what I said. The comment I made about hockey and whatever you do in your spare time it was none of my business.”

Adam hadn’t forgotten about what happened on Sunday, it was that he pushed in the back of his mind because other things had came to the forefront in the last few days.

Looking at Charlie now, he truly looked contrite about what he said the other day.

“It’s forgotten, Charlie,” he answered instead. “You don’t have to worry about it, really.”

“Uh,” Charlie glanced away. “I think I understand, about what you said, though.”

Adam frowned at him. He had only answered Charlie out of the sad reality of his life, as much as he hated to admit it. “What do you mean?”

“You use to have friends? That had to be the Hawks, right? Look, I’ll be up front. I asked Coach about why you were on the Ducks, and he told me it was because of a district line change.”

“Yeah, that’s why.”

Adam was not sure what to think. So the fact that he was on the team because of a district line change really wasn’t common knowledge. He had wondered the other week when he told the news to Fulton.

“The shop’s up ahead,” Charlie told Adam as he increased his pace. Adam followed a step behind.

A sign above a worn down building read: _Hans and Jan’s Sports Shop._

Opening the door, Charlie held it open for Adam.

The boys heard the noise of a running machine in the back part of the store.

“I bet Hans is sharpening skates,” Charlie told Adam. “I’ll see if he’s not too busy to sharpen yours.”

“Charlie, I don’t want-”

“Just hold on, and let me ask him, okay?” Charlie didn’t wait for Adam to reply before he disappeared around the corner.


	11. Nothing But the Truth

~o~o~o~o~o~

  
Walking around, Adam looked at the hockey equipment that was spread out in every area of the shop. It was different than the newer store in Edina, which had been in business for five years. This one looked much older.

As Adam got to the counter, he looked at all of sports memorabilia that donned the wall. Something on the wall got his attention. From where he stood, Adam could see a newspaper, which was among the other pictures. It was framed as well as yellowed and faded with age compared to the rest. Adam wanted to be able to see the headline, so he leaned over the counter to see what it said.

_Hawks’ Championship String Ends._

Straightening, Adam stared at the clipping from the distance he was at. He couldn’t read the rest from this far away, but he could if he was behind the counter. Going around it, Adam’s curiosity got the best of him. Even though he was not very comfortable going in an area of the store, which he knew must be off-limits.

He began to read.

_The Hawks suffered a disappointing loss against Duluth last night. Hawks’ star player, #9, Gordon Bombay, their leading scorer and one the youngest players-_

Adam stopped reading and went back to the name he saw.

Coach Bombay had been a Hawk?

It all made sense now. The undertone of abhor that was between Adam’s familiar Coach and Adam’s current one. Looking back on it, when Coach Bombay came with that official to let Coach Reilly know that he was a Duck, it been notably there. Now without the disbelief of the fact he was a Duck clouding his judgment, Adam could see it clearly.

Looking at the date on the paper, the Hawks’ loss happened in the winter of 1973. The timeframe matched with the lone yellow banner in the long line of black and blue banners that hung proudly in the Hawks’ arena.

“Hey Adam,” Charlie called as he came around the entryway from inside the shop. Adam was startled from Charlie sudden reappearance. Charlie himself paused as he saw that Adam stood in front of the wall full of hockey memorabilia.

Adam clearly saw the conclusion that Charlie was coming to as he glanced at the wall then back at Adam. Adam meet Charlie’s gaze and he realized that Charlie _knew_ about Coach Bombay’s past.

 _Did the entire team know_? It wouldn’t surprise him if they did. Adam doubted there many secrets among the Ducks.

“Hello, Adam, my name is Hans.”

Adam looked at the tall older gentleman that stood behind Charlie. He was smiling warmly at Adam in greeting. Walking over toward Adam, he offered his hand.

He could tell the man wasn’t a native of the States, his accent thicker than most people Adam knew. He was not sure from where, Denmark possibly, he was only guessing, it was European.

“Hi.”

Adam shook the older man’s hand. It was a firm handshake. Hans’ calloused hand held the stories of years of hard work.

“Charlie tells me you have a pair of skates that need sharpened. Why don’t you let me have a look at them before I take them in the back?”

“Sure,” Adam answered.

Adam was surprised that the older man wasn’t going to question why he was behind the counter. Unzipping his bag, Adam got his skates out of it. He handed them over to Hans.

Looking them over, Hans ran his thumbnail over the edge of the blade. “It shouldn’t take too long to get these sharpened.”

“You won’t have a problem doing them now?”

“No, it’s not a problem,” Hans smiled at him. “It should only take fifteen minutes.” He went around back again to sharpen Adam’s skates.

That left Adam and Charlie alone to explore the store.

Setting his bag down in front of the counter, Charlie unzipped his coat, but did not remove it.

Adam set his bag down also only because it would give his shoulder a break. The store was warm; he didn’t want to get overheated, so he also unzipped his jacket.

“How do you know Hans?” The question had been brothering Adam and he wondering about it. Something looked familiar about the man, but he couldn’t place it.

“He’s a friend of Coach Bombay’s,” Charlie answered as he started to walk around. “Coach brought the whole team here for equipment.”

“Is that when you become the Ducks?”

“No,” Charlie shook his head. “We didn’t become the Ducks until we played the Cardinals.”

That could have meant any length of time for Adam. But he didn’t ask. All he knew was the two months after District Five played the Hawks to the time he transferred to the team, they got new players, better equipment, and could actually play. The team District Five was long gone; in place were the Ducks.

They continued to walk around the store without saying a word.

It was strange really. Adam could talk to Charlie, or anyone on the Ducks normally if it was during a practice. Yet as soon as everyone was off the ice, lines were drawn again, most of the team still felt he wasn’t a Duck.

He feared that wouldn’t change for what was left of the season.

They went in front of a stand of hockey sticks. Adam picked one out among them to test it. The stability and feel of was fine, but he wasn’t sure if he liked the style.

_How do I even ask him about Coach? He seems to know, but should I just ask outright? I just asked him about Hans, and I can’t ask him about Coach?_

“Charlie…” Adam wasn’t sure what to say, how to ask. As he glanced at the other boy, he saw that Charlie was glaring at the setup of hockey sticks, like they would attack him.

“Charlie,” Adam tried again, he put the hockey stick back. “Coach Bombay was a Hawk wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he was. When he was young.”

Adam figured that much. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the truth.

“We didn’t find out about Coach being a Hawk until-” Charlie stopped unwilling to continue his sentence.

“Until?”

Charlie looked noticeably uncomfortable. He glanced away from Adam and looked toward the wall that held the news clipping that had the Hawks ’73 loss. He let out a breath. “Peter told everyone about it, after the Coach had told the team that you would be joining.”

“I see,” Adam answered quietly.

Looking back at Adam, Charlie went on, “It’s a little complicated to explain, but it ended up because of a misunderstanding, but it got straightened out in the end.”

Walking over to a display of skates that were on display, Adam looked at them without really seeing them.

_So Coach was a Hawk at one point, and even the other Ducks still accepted him._

“Adam.”

He could hear Charlie walk over to join him. But Charlie didn’t speak until Adam gave Charlie his undivided attention. “Despite everything, and how you started on the team, you’re still a Duck.”

He looked at Charlie in a bit of surprise, mostly because Fulton told him the same thing a week ago. He said as much, “Fulton told me something very much similar.”

Charlie let out a laugh, which Adam hadn’t expected. “Why am I not surprised by that?”

Adam wasn’t sure if Charlie was asking him that or speaking to himself.

“I had noticed you and Fulton talking and hanging out at the Met Center,” he went on. “I guess Fulton did talk to you at some point?”

Adam nodded, but decided not explain. It was obvious that Charlie knew something of Fulton’s belief in Adam being a Duck.

As he looked at Charlie he realized something. “You know the whole story, I mean behind whatever happened to Coach as a kid, don’t you?”

“No,” Charlie answered, “Just enough. Some of it I figured out, the rest Peter told me. Yes, I did get Coach’s side of the story, but most of everything was from the news clipping over there.” Charlie nodded toward the wall.

“I didn’t really get to read it, you came back when I had started to read the article.”

Charlie’s mouth opened slightly in surprise, but managed to ask, “So you only got far enough that you found out that Coach was a Hawk?”

“Yes.”

Charlie looked like he was debating with himself whether to tell Adam about what he knew or not.

“Okay, here’s what I know of it. You know it was a championship game,” Charlie only paused for Adam to confirm it. “The game was tied, and the Hawks had a penalty shot. So Coach goes in, does his triple deke to fake the goalie out; the puck is heading into the goal. Clang.” Charlie hit his right fist into his left palm to demonstrate.

“Oh,” Adam shook his head. He could almost see Coach as a young boy missing this goal.

“It hit the goal post. They lost in overtime,” Charlie finished.

Adam had to wonder what effect losing that championship game had on Coach Bombay. Charlie stated the Hawks lost in overtime. Adam knew that must have upset Coach Reilly also, because winning was everything to him.

_“It’s not worth winning unless you win big.”_

Adam sighed quietly.

_What about Coach Bombay? What was the loss of the game like for him as a kid? How what about now?_

But Coach Bombay wasn’t like that. Winning wasn’t everything to Ducks’ coach. Even when they played the game against the Huskies, and Coach wanted them to win it, something told Adam had they lost, Coach would have still be proud of the team.

The last couple of weeks he had been on the Ducks, it seemed a key thing to everything was having fun. The Ducks practiced hard, but they had fun while doing it.

_Coach Bombay’s techniques may be strange, but they seem to work for the Ducks._

“Listen,” Charlie told him. “I don’t think I have to say that if you want to talk to Coach about his time on the Hawks, you may want to do it when none of the other guys are around.”

Adam frowned. “I figured as much. I didn’t know if I would ask him about it, it’s still a little surprising.”

“Yeah it took awhile to sink in,” Charlie agreed.

Hans came back from the back of his backroom. Walking over to Adam and Charlie, he handed Adam his skates. “Here you are. You’re ready to go back on the ice now.”

“Thanks.” Adam took his skates to put his to back in his bag.

Adam paid Hans his fee, which Charlie had been right, it was cheaper than what he would have paid at the Edina store. Once they got their bags and re-zipped their coats, Adam and Charlie said their farewells to Hans. The older man told them he would see them at the Hornets game that Saturday.

Stepping back outside, the sun had completely set, which caused the temperature to drop.

“There’s a bus stop at this corner, I remember seeing it before,” Charlie said, his breath came out in mist because of how cold it was. “There should be a stop on the way that you don’t have to wait that long that will get you home.”

“Is there one that will be coming this way soon?” Adam hoped they wouldn’t have to stand out in the cold for too long.

“Hopefully within the next ten minutes,” Charlie answered as he looked at his watch.

Charlie was right, about five minutes later; a bus came and stopped to let the boys on.

Once they were seated, it was a quiet ride for a couple of minutes.

It was only quiet for another minute before Charlie asked out of the blue. “Do you think the Ducks have a chance to beat the Hornets in Saturday’s game?”

“I have no idea how the game’s going to turn out,” Adam answered, once he got over the surprise of the question. “I mean I hope we win of course.”

“It’s not only that,” Charlie explained. “You saw how bad we were before the team was even called the Ducks. Now that we’re the Ducks and with you being on the team, how much do you think we have improved?”

Adam looked at his teammate. “Greatly. You don’t think you and the others haven’t improved?”

“No, I see how much we’ve gotten better and how well everyone can play,” Charlie admitted. “I just wondered what you thought.”

“You don’t need me telling you that the Ducks seem like a whole different team, literally, from how you guys were from District Five.”

“Yeah, well, that was all Coach Bombay’s doing.”

Adam saw that the stop he needed to get off at was coming up. He signaled to alert the driver he wanted to stop.

“I’ll see you at practice, Charlie.”

“See you later, Adam.” Charlie answered in return. “But you want to know why Coach managed to have such a difference in the team?”

Standing now, Adam grabbed his bag, but answered Charlie anyway. “I guess it’s the way he coaches. At least, it’s different.”

“There’s that,” Charlie agreed. “But he taught us how to fly. But something tells me you didn’t get to really do that during your time on the Hawks.”

Adam looked back at Charlie, who met his gaze. He looked away first, and exited the bus.

As Adam waited for the next bus that would take him home, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had learned at Hans’ shop.

Coach Bombay had been a Hawk when he was younger.

_What happened with Coach Bombay’s career after the game? He must've been pretty good if he was on the Hawks at a young age. And Coach Reilly is only interested in the best players._

Adam shivered from the cold night air.

Coach Reilly had to have been disappointed by the loss. Adam never experienced a time where he lost a game. What would that be like? Losing games was inevitable in hockey. It never happened when one was Coach Reilly’s team.

_Never say never. Coach Bombay didn’t plan to lose the game. So what happened once he did?_

~o~o~o~

The day before the game against the Hornets, Adam’s mother told Drew and him at breakfast that they were expecting company that evening. When Adam learned it was Mr. Ducksworth, his father’s old friend and boss, and his wife, he remembered who it was. The meeting in which his father had tired to keep him on the Hawks; in which Coach Bombay refused to stop his petition.

In light of everything, not only with Coach Bombay’s past, Adam was in a way relieved that it hadn’t worked. In hindsight if he knew than what he knew now, he wouldn’t even have wanted to be on the Hawks.

Ever since Adam found he was supposed to play on the Ducks, school felt like it wouldn’t end. Today it was the same as it had been for the last two weeks; he was ignored by nearly everyone. He had only really been friends with Jordan and Zack, and the bit of popularity, or the sense of belonging, must have hinged on his spot on being on the Hawks. Once that was gone, so was his elite place, not just with the team, but in school as well. His peers didn’t just care how much money his parents made.

Most lunches he ate alone. Adam learned quickly, if he wanted a relatively peaceful lunch was to hide out in the library with his a bagged lunch. At least it gave him some time to himself and he did get some studying done than too. He usually never was bothered during that time.

When Adam was in school he thought back to that morning. Adam had remembered that he had practice with Fulton that afternoon. He tried telling his mother that he busy that afternoon, but without telling her why, didn’t work. His mother wouldn’t have any of it, she wanted Adam home, and he had to do his homework.

Adam knew he would have to figure out a way to get to the lake even for a few minutes that afternoon, even if he couldn’t stay. He would have to tell Fulton he couldn’t.

Later that day, Adam was about to leave for the lake when Drew came home. He had to convince his brother to let him out of the house.

“Drew, hi.” Adam greeted his older brother.

“Hey, bro,” Drew answered back.

“Drew, I have to go out for a bit, I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” Adam told his brother.

“That’s fine.”

Adam started to turn to the door, before Drew’s voice stopped him. ”Not so fast.”

_I should have known that wouldn’t be so easy._

“I want to know where you’re you going.”

Turning back around, Adam faced his brother again. “Please don’t ask me to tell you.”

“Adam, I just want to know where you’re going.”

“The lake.”

Drew frowned. “Usually you take your hockey stick and skates with you. And Mom said she wanted you to stay home today. Adam, what’s going on?”

“I can’t say,” Adam sighed, “Drew the longer I’m here, the later it’s going to be in the long run. Please, just let me go, I’ll be there and back. I promise.”

“Fine.” Drew said as he let out a breath. “But a half an hour.”

“Thanks.”

Adam was out the door and flew down the steps and took the sidewalk at a brisk pace. He tried to keep it to a steady speed, since he would have to walk back home in a few minutes.

By the time he got to the lake he saw that Fulton was waiting for him. Once Adam told the taller boy why he couldn’t practice with him that day, Fulton understood. They said their farewells and said they would see the other at the upcoming game the next day.

Adam quickly walked back home, but when he came onto his driveway, Adam saw his father’s car.

 _What had Drew told Dad? And am I going to be any trouble?_ Adam wondered as he opened the front door but closed it as silently as he could.

He did not see his brother or father in the den, but he did see that his father’s study door was open. As Adam was walking toward it, he could hear their voices, he slowed his pace, listening.

“…finish the playoffs.”

“Drew, I wish-“

“Dad, I’m sorry,” Drew’s voice cut his their father off. “I know Wilson wasn’t happy, but with the state championship game next month, I can’t let the Warriors down.”

Adam knew he couldn’t just hover at the door, so he appeared in the doorway and knocked.

“Adam,” his father turned to him. “I wondered where you were.”

“I, uh,” Adam started, not sure how to explain. He knew he couldn’t, and shouldn’t lie to his father. But at the same time, he couldn’t tell him that he was at the lake.

“Dad,” Drew cut in. “I already told you. Adam only wanted to take a short walk. You must have just missed him when you came home.”

“Didn’t your mother tell you to do your homework when you got home?” his father’s next question was again directed toward Adam as he frowned at him.

“I got it done,” Adam answered. “I’ll get it if you want to check it.”

It wasn’t something his father always did, but Dad sometimes looked at his homework from time to time. He had to maintain his high grade point avenge.

“I’ll look at tomorrow before you have to leave for your game,” his father told him. “Now your mother should be home any minute. Gerard and Sophia won’t be over for dinner until later.”

“Okay, Dad.” Drew answered.

Once they both left the study, Drew headed for the den. Adam followed him.

They both sat down on the couch. Drew grabbed the remote to start looking through the different channels to see if there was anything on. Finally he found and paused at a station, which was airing a Timberwolves basketball game.

“Thanks.” Adam told his brother his eyes stayed on the screen.

“No problem, bro.”

They watched the game for the next ten minutes before Adam spoke again.

“Drew,” Adam paused. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s something going on, you and Dad have been at odds lately.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Drew ran hand through his brown hair.

Adam frowned at his old brother.

He remembered the other day. “So why were Kev and Bran over here? They were worried about something.”

“Kev and Bran are always over here,” Drew turned away from the TV and faced Adam. “We were just talking about Warrior stuff. Nothing important.”

“Yeah, but I-”

“Adam,” Drew told him. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

 _Maybe next time he asks me about anything I should say Duck stuff._ Adam looked at his brother in exasperation.

“Besides,” Drew went on as he ignored Adam’s glare. “You’ll end up being on the Warriors one day anyways.”

_Another new team to worry about._

When Adam wished he wanted to be on the Warriors a few weeks ago, he never thought of any of the hardships he might face if he was on the team. Adam didn’t think he would have to go through the same things like he was with the Ducks. But it still was a new team, different players to get use to. Adam still had to prove himself.

Was it even worth it?

The Ducks weren’t a bad a team. Adam would admit that much. It was only he wished that his teammates would… accept him, even a little. Not just as a player either. It would nice to belong.

~o~o~o~

Coach Bombay’s office was small, but cozy looking. There was some hockey gear tucked way in the far corner – a hockey stick, skates, and even a couple of pucks. The oak desk, though it looked used, wasn’t that large.

“You’re early.” Coach Bombay’s voice held surprise. Before Adam could explain why he was early, the older man went on. “Is anyone from your family coming to watch the game?”

“My brother said he might if he can,” Adam answered.

Adam didn’t need to say anything about his father, because Coach knew as well has he did, that his Dad wouldn’t watch a Duck game.

“Actually there was a reason I came early,” Adam shifted from one foot to the other while tightening his grip on his hockey bag. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why don’t you have a seat, whatever it is, it sounds important.”

“Thanks.” Adam said as he came in and sat down in a seat that was in front of the desk.

His eyes caught a photo that was near the edge of the desk. It was of a man and woman; they were both smiling, with their arms around each other. There was something else Adam noticed was that the woman’s eyes seemed to be for the man alone. The photo, the clothes the couple wore, seemed out-date.

“What’s going on?”

Adam eyes returned to his coach, he wasn’t sure where to even start. “Could I ask-”

A knock sounded on the door, interrupting what Adam wanted to say. “Lewis, welcome back,” Coach Bombay said. “When did you get in?”

Adam was surprised to see Lewis. He hadn’t seen the tall man since the time the Ducks went to the Met Center. Adam a noticed he had not bee around for the last week, but didn’t ask about it.

“Thanks, sir. I only got back yesterday. I didn’t want to miss today’s game,” Lewis told Coach Bombay. Turning to face Adam, he greeted him. “Hi, Adam.”

“Hi.”

“Lewis, I told you, Gordon is fine. But I’m glad you made it. How was your visit to your sister’s? You said you had a new niece, didn’t you?”

“I did, and she completely adorable,” the proud uncle told them as he smiled.

“Congratulations,” Adam was not sure what to say. It was happy news, but he didn’t really know Lewis that well to ask or say much more.

“How are your sister and her family doing?” Coach asked.

“She’s doing good, all things considering with a new baby. Our mom is down there being a doting grandma. I keep telling the whole family they should come up here to visit.”

_I guess Lewis’ family doesn’t live around here._

“Good.” Coach smiled. “Listen why don’t we talk about this later on?”

“Sure, I know you have the game to prepare for,” Lewis answered. He left, leaving Coach Bombay and Adam on their own once again.

“Sorry about that interruption,” Coach told Adam. “So, what’s up?”

“It’s fine,” Adam told the older man. “Why did you get me off the Hawks?”

Adam wasn’t sure what he had been planning to ask at first, but that had been bothering him. He could tell he surprised Coach by the change in his expression.

“You already know the reason. I did it because the district line change.”

“I know.” Adam acknowledged. “But what else was it? You and Coach Reilly seem to know each other whenever you showed up that one time.”

Adam knew he was putting Coach Bombay on the spot. And aside for just blurting out he knew Coach was a Hawk, Adam wasn’t sure how else to go about this. He wondered if his Coach would admit to his past about being a Hawk or not.

Coach Bombay looked at Adam for a minute before saying; “I played on the Hawks when I was a bit younger than you are now.”

“I already know you were a Hawk, Coach.” Adam glanced away and looking at the wall only for a second before facing the older man again.

Surprise fell over Coach Bombay’s face. “How did you know?”

“I found out when I was getting my skates sharpened at Hans’ shop,” Adam admitted.

“You got your skates sharpened there?”

“I went with Charlie the other day, he suggested I get my skates sharpened there instead of having them done at the place I usually take them at,” Adam explained.

As he saw the understanding dawn on his coach’s face, Adam wasn’t sure if he should have admitted that. A thought came to him then, he said, “Don’t blame Charlie, I don’t think he intended for me to find out about you being a Hawk.”

“Don’t worry, Adam. I’m not going to blame Charlie for anything. I had planned to talk to you about my own past at some point, since the other Ducks know about it.”

“The others…” Adam paused, and continued on quietly. “The Ducks, I mean, they didn’t take the news well, did they?”

“No, they didn’t. But Charlie should have mentioned that.”

“He mentioned it. But he didn’t really say to much on it.”

Coach nodded in understanding. He let out a sigh. “I imagine you have questions about when I was a Hawk.”

Part of Adam wondered what happened with Coach Reilly and that game. He wondered what happened to Coach Bombay after he lost. But he wasn’t sure if the man in front of him had the answers to these questions.

_If you had been the one who had lost, would you want everyone else to know or ask about it? No, I’d have been too ashamed by it. Besides, if I did ask Coach about it, I’m just being nosy._

“I don’t think I have to ask, Coach,” Adam answered. “I mean I know Coach Reilly couldn’t have been happy about the loss.”

“That is understatement,” Coach Bombay smiled grimly. “Did Charlie say anything about my father?”

“Your father?” Adam looked at Coach dubiously. “No, he didn’t.”

“That’s a photo of my parents,” Coach Bombay nodded at the picture that was near Adam.

“My father passed away four months before the championship game that year,” the older man explained.

Adam inhaled sharply. “Coach… I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say that to get you upset, Adam,” Coach Bombay told him. “But my Dad’s death that year did affect my playing ability.”

Adam never had someone close to him pass away. But if what Coach said was true, it would have not just affect hockey, but also every part of one’s life. At the same time, people say that you can’t dwell on fact that someone is gone, but to remember the good times.

“And Coach Reilly knew that too?”

“Reilly actually was a family friend at least until that year,” Coach admitted. “After the game, I didn’t see him. Honestly, the Hawks/District Five game was the first time I’ve seen him in twenty years.”

Something bad had to have happened. Adam knew that right off. And whatever it was it had to do with his old coach causing his current one to give up hockey for good. Coach Bombay didn’t have to say so, but Adam could put two and two together.

“Adam,” Coach Bombay told him seriously. “Whatever differences Reilly and I have is in the past. I know you were a Hawk, and Reilly was your coach, I understand that.”

Adam almost wanted to ask, _Taking me off of the Hawks wasn’t anything personal against Coach Reilly_? He held his tongue.

“Okay, Coach.”

Coach Bombay’s coaching methods were different from their former coach’s; Adam knew that. He made such a difference that the worst team in the state was now in the playoffs. Wasn’t that saying something?

Charlie had said that Coach taught the Ducks how to fly. Why had Charlie even mentioned it? Adam figured if he brought it up, he might have to mention what else Charlie had said before he got off the bus.

“What made you decide to not coach like Coach Reilly does?” The question slipped out before Adam had time to really think about it.

Coach Bombay looked at him before answering. “I’m not sure if you remember how I coached when District Five played against the Hawks. If you call it coaching,” Coach chuckled.

The only things Adam remembered were that Coach Bombay had the team try to chant ‘win’ which didn’t work. The only reason Adam remembered was because Zack said something rude. Like District Five being able to win any game, ever. Other than that, Adam only remembered Coach Bombay not doing much to help the team in any way.

“No, not that much,” Adam answered.

“I knew how bad District Five was, so I wanted to use that to our advantage. The next few practices I wanted everyone to take falls, I knew it was the only way for the team to score a goal was if they got a penalty,” Coach let out a breath. “That didn’t work out to well. Charlie wouldn’t have it, and he refused to cheat.”

Adam was now beginning to see were the bond between Coach and Charlie came from, or at least guess were it started.

“I had to apologize for what I had done,” Coach Bombay went on. “But it wasn’t just Charlie that changed my thinking,” Coach went on. “You asked what was different about my style. Hans, you see had bit of an influence. Not only that, but my Dad, taught me a lot about hockey too. That winning wasn’t everything, no matter the number of goals a player scores. That it was more important to be part the team, to belong. Because when everything is said and done, after the game, what’s left is the team.”

Adam knew some of what the Coach meant, but the rest-

“I know the rest of the team should be getting here any time now,” Coach broke into Adam’s thoughts. “So you probably should go on and get ready for the game.”

Adam nodded. He would have to think about what Coach said later. As he got his gear and was ready to leave Coach called out to him.

“Adam,” Coach said.

Turning back around he faced the older man.

“Have fun out there today, alright?” Coach Bombay asked as he grinned.

Adam smiled in return. “Sure, Coach.”

As he left the office and headed to the locker room, Adam thought about what Coach Bombay told him. Coach lost his father when he was just a kid. Adam had no idea what his Coach want through.

As Adam opened his locker to put his things in it he began to change into his Duck uniform. The quiet didn’t bother him. He knew after the game was going to be different.

His thoughts turned to his former coach. Adam knew Reilly was hard on his players; he had been a Hawk once. Now that he knew Coach Bombay was a Hawk, Adam had to wonder, why did Reilly just abandon the family friendship?

_Was it because Coach Bombay had lost? Was winning that important? Is that all Reilly cares about - players that win? If they can’t, then they’re expendable?_

Adam shivered, and quickly put his jersey on for the warmth. He glanced down at the familiar duck logo. He took a piece of lint off.

_Coach Bombay might understand that I was a Hawk once. What about now? I don’t want to be one now; or haven’t wanted to be for some time._

_As for a being a Duck…_


	12. With Clipped Wings

  
~o~o~o~o~o~

_I have to hurry or I’m going to be late._

Adam paused briefly from putting his English book in his backpack. When had things over the few weeks changed that he was worried about practice? Oh, he hated if he was late. That wasn’t the reason, but something had changed. Adam wasn’t sure what it was.

He was actually looking forward to going to practice. Had it only been a few weeks since his first practice? Adam had wanted to be anywhere else that day. Yet the days of wishing to skip practice were long gone.

Looking in his bag, Adam could see he had all his books that he needed to do his homework that night. Slipping his book bag strap through his arm, he shut his locker door. Glancing at his watch, Adam knew that he wasn’t late yet, but he still had to drop off his books at home before catching a bus into the city.

What had changed? Adam wasn’t sure if he could pinpoint it. The Ducks had treated him more like a teammate during the last game than when he played with them the first time. Though the games had their differences, it wasn’t anything drastic, at least not overly so. Maybe it was the talk with Coach Bombay he had the other day. Was it because Coach talked about the team being more important than winning?

Whatever the reason, Adam’s opinion on Coach Reilly had changed ever since he had learned that he last lost touch with Coach Bombay when he was a child. Even though Adam might not know all the details, he could only guess that things had not gone well after the game that was lost.

Adam’s thoughts turned to the game the Ducks had played over the weekend. At least the Ducks had won that game. It hadn’t been an easy game.

The game against the Hornets had been a challenging game, up until they had been tied 3-3. But once the Ducks took the lead in scoring their fourth goal then their fifth goal, Adam knew they had won the game. Adam couldn’t help smiling over it. Maybe it was a bit conceited to think it, but he had helped score some of the goals. He was just glad the Ducks had won the game.

_We beat the Hornets 5-3._

That game had been vastly different than the Huskies game two weeks before. Adam could still remember when no one would even pass him the puck. That was until Charlie had trusted him enough so he could score one of the two goals of the game. Even though things had improved on the ice, and a bit afterwards, not much had changed.

Adam was not sure even going to the Met Center the weekend following changed their opinion. They had warmed up to him some, it was true, but it still did not mean they trusted him. He wondered if the last two weeks worth of practices might have changed that.

The Ducks were willing to treat Adam like a teammate, but was he like Duck like the others? He wasn’t sure. Adam knew that not everyone accepted him, Jesse (and Peter) for instance. The fact was the others had warmed up to him after that fateful first day.

What mattered now was that the Ducks beat the Cardinals in the coming game this weekend. It was the semi-finals to determine who went to the championship game in two weeks.

Quickening his pace, Adam did not want to miss his bus home.

“Where you off to in a hurry?”

Adam tensed as he stopped walking. _No, I don’t need to face Jordan and Zack right now._

“Practice, maybe? But that’s not until tomorrow.”

Adam turned around, and he found that he was facing Jordan alone. Zack was not with him. Where he was, Adam did not even know, nor was he about to ask.

“Wait,” Jordan held up his index finger like he remembered something important. “That’s right, you’re on a different team.”

If his comment was said to make Adam angry it was not going to work. Making sure he was looking his former friend in the eye, Adam stated, “That’s right, I am. The Ducks.”

Adam could tell that he only annoyed Jordan with his answer when the other boy narrowed his eyes at him.

Jordan scoffed. “If you want to be happy about a losing team,” he stated, but did not go on.

Adam knew what he was implying. “Who says we’re losing? Last I saw the Ducks are winning.”

“Yeah winning sure. Ever since you were put on the team.”

Adam tightened his hand on his book bag strap. “What? Are you afraid of the Ducks getting into the championship game? Some competition, maybe?”

He did not realize Jordan was going to punch him until it was too late. He only saw his fist coming toward him, but Adam did not have time to duck out of the way. Adam could feel, as well as taste, blood from a cut forming on his lip. Pain came only seconds later.

Adam felt the blood worsen when he pressed his lips together. It worsened the pain. _Note to self, don’t do that._

He had to quickly duck out of the way to miss the punch that was aimed for his right eye.

Despite everything that Jordan had said and done, Adam did not want to fight a former friend. Adam still considered him a friend. That was, Jordan had been his friend at one point, at least, and Adam hoped Jordan thought as much too.

Now it seemed like Jordan thought differently. It looked like Jordan was leaving Adam with little choice. He would have to fight him.

Clutching his right hand into a fist, Adam threw an uppercut that hit Jordan right below his eye and on his cheekbone.

Jordan’s eyes flashed with anger. “Why you-” he did not even finish the sentence but lunged at Adam.

Adam never felt the next attack because someone forcibly had to pry Jordan and himself apart. Adam turned to see that it was Zack who stopped them from fighting further.

“Zack, what-”

“What are you two doing?” Zack’s question cut Jordan’s off. Adam looked at him. He could not really give his ex-friend a convincing response.

“Yes, that’s what I’d like to know,” the voice of Mr. Donnelly, their science teacher, cut in before either one could answer Zack’s question.

Mr. Donnelly stood only a few feet away, which meant he could have seen what happened. Zack most likely had seen it too.

Whether they saw part of the fight or the whole thing, Adam knew he was in trouble. But he knew that Jordan was too.

“Mr. Donnelly,” both Adam and Jordan started, and then glanced at one another with disdain.

“If either of you are going to try to tell me that you weren’t fighting when clearly you were, I’m not buying it,” their teacher told them. “Come along both of you. I suppose a trip to the principal’s office is in order.”

Adam sighed as he shifted his book bag back on his shoulder. It had slipped down his arm earlier. He wanted to inwardly cringe because of what happened. He was in trouble all right.

Both Jordan and he followed Mr. Donnelly as he led them to the office. Zack followed a few steps behind. Adam was not sure why Zack was coming, it was not like the teacher told him to come along also.

Touching his bleeding lip, Adam could see blood on his fingers when he took his hand away. Trying to stop the bleeding by tucking his lower lip into his mouth, Adam only got the taste of blood, which was not pleasant. He hoped that he could get a tissue or something to stop the bleeding when he got to the office.

They reached the office, Mr. Donnelly told Adam and Jordan to sit in the chairs. Turning to Zack, Mr. Donnelly said he could leave and wait for his mother. Adam watched his teacher walk into the principal office, which was open.

 _So much for making it to practice._ Adam somehow knew that he was going to miss it. This was all Jordan’s-

“This is your fault,” Jordan muttered, but he spoke loud enough for Adam to hear him.

Looking at his ex-teammate in disbelief Adam asked, “How is this my fault? I was minding my own business until you stopped me from leaving.”

The secretary raised her head to look at the two boys with a glance that told them plainly to be quiet.

They did not have to wait long; Mr. Donnelly came back along with the principal, Mr. McCarty.

“As I was telling you, they were fighting in the hall when I came upon them,” Mr. Donnelly told the principal.

“Alright, I’ll take care of it, thank you for bringing them in.”

Nodding, Mr. Donnelly left the office.

Mr. McCarty looked both Adam and Jordan pointedly. “All right, in my office.”

Once they were in the office, Mr. McCarty turned to them, and said, “Sit down.”

Once they were, he went behind his desk and sat down himself. He looked at them for a long moment.

Adam fought the urge to squirm under the principal’s scrutiny.

“As Mr. Donnelly says, and he told me he saw you both fighting in the hallway. Is this true?”

“It is, Mr. McCarty,” Adam admitted deciding to be truthful. He figured he better try to get his side of the story in, because he had feeling whatever Jordan said, wouldn’t be how Adam saw things.

“I was on my way out when Jordan stopped me, with something he said, not with anything he did,” Adam pointed out.

“I find, Mr. Banks,” the princal told him, “That it would be better to walk away and ignore someone then start a fight with them.”

“No, sir,” Adam agreed with him. “It wasn’t that. I didn’t want a fight, it just escalated into one.”

“Hold on,” Jordan protested, as he scowled at Adam, “Don’t put this all on me. You said-”

“I don’t care who started it, or who said what,” Mr. McCarty cut in, but talking to both of them. “You both were fighting. That means you both will be getting detention for the week.”

“But I have hockey practice in the afternoons,” Jordan objected.

 _I do too, and thanks to you, I’m most likely going to miss mine, too._ Adam didn’t speak this aloud. It wouldn’t accomplish anything, he knew. He shot Jordan a withering look.

“You should have thought of that before getting into a fight, Mr. McGill,” the principal frowned at Jordan, while giving him a look that dared him to say anything more. “If you don’t want to extend it to two weeks, I wouldn’t say another word.”

“No, sir,” Jordan mumbled.

“Good. Now, I have to make a call to both of your parents, and they will have to talk to me before they can take you home. In the meantime, I’m going to let you go see the nurse so she make sure you both are alright.”

As Adam went with Jordan to the nurse’s office, he partly wondered if he would have to wait long for his parents to come and get him.

~o~o~o~

Adam walked out of the office to wait for his mother. Once she came, he still had to face the principal again. But right now, he felt drained. At least his lip had been taken care of and not was bleeding anymore.

Carrying his book bag by the handles, he started to walk down the hallway.

 _Did the Ducks feel like this that day Jordan, Zack and I were rollerblading and stopped to pick on them?_ Letting out a sigh, Adam knew that was irrelevant.

Mrs. McGill had come in about ten minutes ago almost on a warpath. Needless to say, she was less than pleased that Adam gave Jordan black eye. The way Mrs. McGill talked, if it was to be believed, according to her, it was Adam alone who started and caused the fight. Jordan had done nothing wrong. Jordan had been only fighting in self-defense.

Try the other way around.

Jordan’s mother spoiled him rotten and he used it to any advantage he could. Adam had known that even when they were friends. In his mother’s eyes, Jordan could do no wrong.

Even as Mrs. McGill went on with her tangent, Mr. McCarty finally interrupted her. It seemed like he was not going to put up with it. Adam was relieved with that. Once the principal told Adam to wait outside until his mother came because he wanted to speak to Mrs. McGill and Jordan privately.

It had not been necessary for him to leave the office, but Adam thought he could wait in the hall for his mother. Now that he was out here, Adam started down the corridor. As he walked he saw Zack pacing several feet ahead.

“Zack, what are you doing here?” Adam had wondered what he had been doing after school to find Jordan and him fighting in the first place.

“I missed a test this morning because of a dentist appointment. So I had to make it up,” Zack answered his expression turning into one of displeasure.

Adam wasn’t sure what the face was for, the dentist or the test, maybe both.

He remembered than that he hadn’t seen Zack until their third period class. Adam thought it was because as Zack had been late for school. Which wasn’t really the case now that he knew where Zack had been this morning.

“Ah,” was the only thing Adam could say.

Deciding that he could wait in the office instead out in the hall, Adam started to back toward the office until Zack’s voice stopped him.

“Adam,” Zack’s voice’s was quiet.

Turning back, Adam faced his former friend.

“You know that Jordan was a bit envious of you when you were on that Hawks, right?”

“No,” Adam shook his head. “I didn’t know that.”

Why would Jordan be envious of him? He was one of the best players on the team, even when Adam was still on the Hawks.

“I mean being the best player, and not only that, I think he was bit jealous that Coach showed you so much favoritism.”

“But-” The protest died on Adam’s lips. He really thought about what Zack just told him. _What about times Jordan might say something spiteful if Reilly praised me because I played well?_

Adam knew that Jordan could be like that at times. Actually, he and Zack were like that when the Ducks were still District Five. Adam hadn’t been that much better, he knew. Was it any wonder Jesse hated him?

“Just because I stopped the fight you two had, don’t think this ends,” Zack shook his head. “What if the Ducks make it to the championship game, then what?”

“The Ducks will make it to the championship game,” Adam told him quietly.

“Even if they do, it still doesn’t change anything between us just because I’m talking to you, either,” Zack went on. “I’m a Hawk, and you’re a Duck.” His expression hardened slightly.

That was enough for Adam. “What difference does it make what team I’m on?” Frustration laced his voice. “We were friends once, weren’t we?”

Zack lowered his eyes to the ground, before meeting Adam’s eyes again. “You’re right, we were. Once.”

Something passed over Zack’s face for moment, Adam was not sure what. Whatever it had been, it was gone as soon as Adam saw it.

“Are you saying that the time we were friends before we were Hawks means nothing?” Adam did not realize how much that question upset him to ask until then.

Before Zack could answer, Adam heard the tapping of high heels heading in their direction. Turning, Adam saw his mother bearing down toward him. Not for the first time, Adam was thankful it was she and not his father showing up.

As his mother got closer, Adam could see the hint of red on her cheeks, her forehead was creased in worry. Or anger, Adam sensed. He was in big trouble, and he knew he would be in more trouble once he faced his father.

“Zack, hello,” Mom started to say.

“Uh, bye, Mrs. Banks,” Zack hardly even spared a glance to Adam’s mother. He started walking quickly to leave and go down the hall. He had ignored Adam completely.

 _Zack, you’re being a jerk. And what does it matter what you would have said to that question_. Adam knew that it did matter. He frowned as he watched his ex-friend and former teammate leave without looking back.

Adam swallowed hard to come to think that he never really had any true friends. He had always counted Zack a friend. A best friend, in fact. If Zack said had answered yes then he never really…

But Adam would never know, he was sure, unless Zack answered him. And Zack could have said no too.

But Zack had said they had been friends. Once.

“I don’t even know where to begin with explaining this to your father,” his mother told Adam; bring him out of his depressing thoughts.

 _Tell him nothing_ , Adam thought hopefully. He knew that even if his mother did, he knew that Mr. McCarty had called him to tell him what happened. So it wouldn’t remain a secret.

His mother gently took his chin so she get a better look at his face.

“Adam,” she said softly. She released his chin as well as let out breath. Adam heard a hint of disappoint in her tone. He hated that he had upset his mother.

“Mom,” Adam began, “It wasn’t my fault.” Once he saw the glance his mother threw him he went on. “Maybe I did punch Jordan, but he punched me first.”

“I’m going to be hearing this from your principal,” she sighed. “Adam, I know things must have been hard for you the last few weeks.”

_You have no idea._

“But I don’t understand why you and Jordan are even fighting. I know you changed teams, but that shouldn’t change anything.”

“Mom, Jordan doesn’t think-”

Adam couldn’t go on because he heard the office door open. Facing it, he saw Jordan and his mother come out of the office.

“Lauren, how are you?” Mrs. McGill asked as she smiled at Adam’s mother. She only gave Adam a fleeting glance.

“I’m doing good, Meredith. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. But how have you been?” Mom told Mrs. McGill with a smile of her own.

“I agree. I’ve been doing well. Steve is doing fine too. He just got a promotion at work. How is Philip doing?”

“He has been working on a couple of cases at the moment, so he’s been busy, but he’s doing well otherwise.”

Adam was not sure if Jordan's mother and his mother being friends, though not close ones, was a good thing now.

_How was I to know that the district lines would change this year?_

Adam looked at Jordan, who was sending Adam a glare.

“Good,” Mrs. McGill’s smile faded some. Adam had to wonder if she had been faking it all along. “Jordan, sweetie, go wait out in the car, I’ll be out in a moment.”

Adam could tell Jordan wanted to protest, but didn’t, giving Adam a sneer as he passed. His eye was already swollen. It was really going to be black and blue for a while.

“I don’t know what has gotten into Adam, if he thinks starting fights in school is-”

Adam let out a breath. He knew that Jordan’s mother blamed him for the fight that happened. Was she was going to try to turn his mother on him too?

“Meredith,” Mom’s tone turned hard as steel. It was still polite when she spoke again. “I wouldn’t put the blame only on Adam. Jordan was there also. They both should know better than to start fights, in or out of school.”

“Both of them? Jordan isn’t at fault. He’ll miss hockey practice because of this,” Mrs. McGill huffed. “Speaking of, I do wonder might it be that team; whatever it’s called, Adam joined? Maybe they’ve been a bad influence on him.”

_Hold on- now she was going to blame the Ducks?_

“The Ducks,” Adam spoke up. If Jordan’s mother was going to rant on his team, then at least she should know the name.

“Excuse me?” Mrs. McGill turned her attention to Adam.

It was Adam’s mother that spoke before Adam could repeat himself. “Meredith, you can believe what you wish. I’ll say it again; Adam and Jordan both should be accountable for their actions. I doubt Adam was influenced by the Ducks at all.”

“I suppose we’ll have to disagree on this. Though, I hope this won’t put a strain on our acquaintance.”

“I hope not. I do hope to see you again, Meredith.”

“I hope so too, Lauren. Good-bye to both of you,” Mrs. McGill did look at Adam when she said this. She went down the hallway.

“Come on, Adam, we have to talk to your principal.”

~o~o~o~

By the time Adam and his mother came home, Adam just wanted to go to his room and lay down. He wanted to forget what happened at school. He doubted he would get the luxury.

The house was quiet, which meant that Drew was not home, most likely. Adam knew he did not have hockey practice that day. Maybe his brother had had gone somewhere with Kevin, or some of his other friends.

“I want you to go upstairs and start on your homework until your father gets home,” Adam’s mother told him after he took his coat off and hung it up.

When his father got home… Adam was not looking forward to that.

“Okay, Mom,” Adam answered.

He quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. Dropping his book bag on the floor next to the door, Adam threw himself down on his bed with a long sigh. Looking at the bedside table that held his alarm clock Adam closed his eyes wishing the time were wrong. It was a quarter past four.

 _I’m supposed to be in the middle of practice right now,_ he inwardly moaned. If he had only kept walking and ignored Jordan… But no, thanks to him, Adam was going to miss not only this practice but Thursday’s as well.

Getting up, Adam knew nothing could be done about it. Glancing at his book bag, Adam knew he should start his homework. He didn’t want to get into any more trouble then he already was.

As he got his History book out to read the next chapter, he went back to his bed to lay on his stomach. At least he should be a little more comfortable then just sitting at his desk.

He was in the middle of the chapter when he heard feet on the stairs. Adam hoped it was Drew and not his father. He was closing his book just as his door opened.

“You got detention?”

“And Hi to you too, Drew,” Adam told his brother with a dry tone. _And don’t bother knocking either_.

His older brother frowned at him. “You usually don’t get into trouble, bro. What happened?” Coming into the room, Drew shut the door.

Adam sighed. “I don’t really want talk about it.”

“Adam, Mom only said something about you getting into a fight with Jordan,” Drew ignoring Adam’s request. Sitting on Adam’s bed, he asked, “What happened, bro? You know it might be easier to talk to Dad later on if you talk about it now.”

Adam let out a breath as he faced Drew. “Easier? I’ve told my side of the story at least twice already.”

“Jordan really hit you good didn’t he?” Drew asked, as he looked Adam’s face.

“Fine, as much as I don’t want to tell you what happened, yes he did,” Adam answered as he grimaced. “But he’s got a black eye in return.”

“Huh,” Drew nodded. “Fine, then we can talk about something else.”

“Like?”

“Do you think the Ducks will make it to the state championship?” Drew asked.

That threw Adam for a loop as well as hit a little too close to home. He knew the game was going to be played against the Ducks and the Hawks. He didn’t think it.

“I’m not sure,” Adam answered instead. “We play the Cardinals this weekend, you know that.”

“I know the game’s going to be hard, but I’m sure your team can do it.” Drew shook his head. “But I know, as well as remember, that the Hawks are the best team in the state, and-”

“And what?” Adam asked as his voice turned testy. “Are you saying that the Ducks don’t stand a chance in beating the Hawks, is that what you’re saying, Drew?”

If that’s what his brother was applying, that only made Adam angry. The thing that was worse than that was his brother might be right.

“Now hold on, bro,” Drew held up his hands up in peace. “I’ve seen the Ducks play, don’t forget. And I didn’t say they didn’t stand a chance against the Hawks.”

Maybe it was what happened at school with Jordan, the fight, and then what happened with Zack just pushed Adam over the edge.

“ _Don’t think this ends… I’m a Hawk and you’re a Duck._ ” Zack’s words still bothered him even though they were an hour old.  
Adam tried to ignore the words that wouldn’t leave his mind.

Drew went on speaking, “I think the Ducks can play against the Hawks. But the matter of winning and losing, well, that’s up to your team isn’t it?”

Adam now felt embarrassed for assuming he knew what his brother was thinking. If he were honest with himself, Adam was having doubts about playing against his old team. The Hawks never lost. That wasn’t true, almost never.

“Fate seems to have been in the Hawks favor,” Adam told Drew.

“You know what they say about Fate don’t you, bro?”

“No.”

“’Fate is never too generous even to its favorites. Rarely do the gods grant a mortal more than one immortal deed.’”

“What?” Adam looked at his brother in confusion.

“It’s by Stefan Zweig. I remember hearing it in English last year. The point is, fate may decide it’s time someone else win.”

“Maybe.” Adam answered. He wanted to ask, “But who’s to say fate would be on the Ducks’ side?”

“Oh, that reminds me. I saw something at school I think you’ll find interesting,” Drew started but did not go on.

“What’s that?”

“When I was there, in the main hall, there’s a display of alumni that went to Eden Hall back in the day,” Drew explained. “It’s strange really, I don’t usually pay much attention to it but something about this one photo caught my eye.”

“What about it?”

Adam’s own school had something like an achievement wall with students’ pictures and awards who were now in high school, but it was no big to do like he knew a high school one would be.

“Your coach, Bombay, went to Eden Hall.”

Adam blinked at his older brother. “Eden Hall? Coach Bombay?”

“Yeah, he graduated in 1980,” Drew told him. “It mentioned activities, clubs, and stuff. He was into debate.”

Adam was started to see how complex of a person his coach was. “Did it say if he played hockey while he was there?”

“No,” Drew shook his head. “Why?”

“No reason.”

_So Coach Bombay most likely gave up hockey for good when he lost that championship game._

Drew looked at him. “If you’re wondering if he played on the Warriors, I doubt it.”

Adam stopped himself from replying. _I know. He was a Hawk._

The front door must have opened because Adam could hear it being forcefully closed.

“Dad’s home,” Drew stated the obvious.

Adam did not say anything. _I’m in so much trouble…_

They did not have to wait long before a knock was heard at Adam’s door. Before he asked who it was, though Adam already knew who it was anyway, it opened to reveal his father. To say his father looked troubled, or was disappointed, was a gross understatement.

“Drew,” Dad only gave a passing glance at his oldest child before turning his gaze on his youngest. “Adam.”

“Dad, I can-”

“I was already told what happened by getting a call from your principal. Not to add that your mother called me also.”

Adam wasn’t sure if he should bother saying something. It looked like his father had found him guilty for fighting with Jordan at school.

“Dad, you should know that Adam didn’t start that fight,” Drew was quick to defend Adam.

“But you still got in a fight, didn’t you, Adam?” his father asked as he looked at him seemingly ignoring Drew.

“Yes,” Adam admitted quietly.

“Come downstairs.” It wasn’t a request, nor was the next statement he made to Adam’s brother. “Drew, I would suggest you work on your homework for the time being.”

Adam got off his bed; he looked at his older brother who gave him sympathetic look in return. He didn’t say anything as he followed his father out of his bedroom and down the stairs to his study. His mother was sitting in the loveseat waiting for them.

“Sit down, Adam.”

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Adam remained quiet, but a bit nervous as his father sat next to his mother.

The study itself was his father’s sanctuary. His father did the work he brought home there. The room itself might be peaceful to some with the books and desk and chairs, but to Adam he felt like it was closing in on him.

“What exactly happened at school today, Adam?”

_Now Dad wanted to ask? Why didn’t he let me try to explain before? He already said he was told what happened from Mr. McCarty and Mom._

Letting out a breath, Adam admitted, “I did get into a fight with Jordan, but I only punched him because he hit me first.”

Adam knew that trying to explaining about anything that happened before would be a moot point.

“Why did you get into a fight to begin with?” his mother asked.

“I’m not sure, but I guess Jordan got upset because I mentioned the Ducks going to the championship game.”

“I knew it, it’s Bombay’s fault.”

“Philip,” his mother began, but Adam’s father interrupted her.

“It’s true, Lauren. Bombay started this whole mess with Adam being on the wrong team, and if he had left well enough alone, this wouldn’t have happened. He should have stopped his petition when we had that meeting, because Adam wouldn’t even be fighting with his friend to begin with if he had.”

“But Dad,” Adam objected. “This isn’t Coach Bombay’s fault at all. The district lines changed which you know. I don’t think he would have changed his mind even if he knew this would have happened.”

_Would Coach have changed his mind?_

“Whether or not he would have, you should still be on the Hawks where you belong.”

Adam tensed, which he was sure his parents noticed. _I don’t belong on the Hawks. I don’t want to be on the Hawks. But I can’t tell Dad that._

He knew that the way things were, he was pretty sure he would not have been welcomed back on the Hawks even if he had the chance.

“Dad, Mom,” Adam shook his head slowly. “Most of the guys on the team won’t even speak to me, and that was right after everyone found out I was suppose to be on the Ducks. As for Jordan and Zack, after everything the last few weeks-” he paused. “I’m not sure if want to be on the Hawks.”

_So much for not saying anything…_

The expression on his father’s face told Adam he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Honey, why didn’t you say anything?” his mother asked. Her face held a look of concern.

Dad had yet to say anything, which started to worry Adam. But before he could say anything, the phone rang.

His father went to answer the phone. When it rang again he picked it up. “Hello?”

There was a pause before his father’s tone changed when he said, “Bombay,” his father’s voice turned to ice.

 _Oh no_. Adam never thought that Coach Bombay would call. He should have figured that not showing up for practice might raise suspicion.

“Adam’s fine. He was late from getting home from school.” Dad only paused for a beat. “For fighting with one of his friends.”

“ _Dad, you’re twisting words around._ ” Adam wanted to say. He could see what his father was doing; he was blaming Coach Bombay for this even though Adam’s coach had nothing to do with this incident.

 _If you want someone to blame, Dad, than blame me._ Adam thought about that for a minute. _On a second thought, blame Jordan McGill more than anyone._

Adam glanced at his mother whose frown was noticeable.

There was another pause, presumably because Coach Bombay must be saying something.

“No, Adam’s not going to be at practice on Thursday because he has detention for the remainder of the week.”

Again there was a pause while Coach Bombay spoke.

“He won't be at practice on Friday either. The game however, I’ll have to think on. I must be going now. Good-bye,” his curt ending was not completely surprising to Adam.

As his father hung up the phone, he came back to where Adam’s mother sat. “I would like to talk to Adam alone, dear.”

“Philip, we’re going to talk when you’re done,” she told him, her frown still in place. Adam’s mother rose to her feet.

Once his mother left and shut the door behind her, Adam waited for his father to sit down again. He did not. He walked to his desk, but did not sit behind the chair there.

If he wanted to put Adam on edge of suspense, his father was doing a good job of it.

“I’ve come to the decision that you will not be playing in the game this Saturday.”

Somehow, that threw Adam completely. It should not have. He should have expected this, after what happened today. Especially now after the phone call from Coach Bombay.

“But, Dad,” Adam started to protest. “It’s the-”

“You’re going to be missing a week’s worth of practice. In fact you missed today’s. Besides, why should you help the Ducks make it to the championship game?”

Adam wondered if it had more to do with his Dad’s dislike of his Coach than the Ducks. But that went hand and hand, didn’t it?

“Because they’re my team and-,” _they’re counting on me_ , Adam stopped from speaking. Somehow, he didn’t think his father would understand.

“My decision stands. You’re not going to play this weekend.”

But one question ran through his mind. _What about the championship game?_

_The Ducks will beat the Cardinals. They tied last time, and I wasn’t on the team yet. They can win this time. But the Hawks… I have to play in that game._


	13. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the long delay with posting, but with real life and writer's block prevented me from getting a faster chapter out. I'm not sure if the writer's block is gone, but I hope to not wait so long between updates.
> 
> Anyone who’s has read my One of Them fic will remember Ian Riley, Rick’s younger brother. (If it helps, I see Ian as the Cardinals player that asks his teammate in the first Ducks/Cardinals game “What the hell are they doing?” And “What a weird-ass team.”)

~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Today was going to determine whether the Ducks go_ \- Adam broke off his thought. Lying on his bed from his position, Adam stared up at the ceiling. What would it matter? He wasn’t playing in today’s game.

Adam knew that he was letting the Ducks down by not being able to play in today’s game. He did not want to think about what would happen if the Ducks didn’t win the game. Then Adam really would feel guilty about it.

_But if they don’t win because I won’t be playing…_

Sighing, Adam got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He needed to do something. He couldn’t just think about what he was missing.

Adam had hoped his father might change his mind about playing in today’s game. He had not. Needless to say, they had not exchanged much in the way of conversation for the reminder of the week.

His homework was done, partly from doing it in detention, even after writing a paper on why he wasn’t supposed to fight in school. He had written that his first day there. The other days he did his best to ignore Jordan, and everyone else in detention.

Adam got up and left his bedroom. He headed downstairs and went toward the den to watch some television. He might be able to lose himself in some shows or a movie for a few hours.

 _I wonder if Jordan’s playing in today’s game?_ Adam would never know the answer, but he did know that Jordan’s parents weren’t quite as strict as his father was. Either way, Adam knew that even if Jordan wasn’t playing with the Hawks in the game against the Jets; the Hawks would win the game. Adam knew the Hawks would win the game that would be the outcome.

Walking into the den, Adam went over to the television and turned it on. He was just sitting down when his brother came into the room. Getting the remote, Adam started to flip through some of the channels.

_The Ducks will win today’s game. I have to believe that. They’ll win, without me._

Drew, who had remained quiet until then, said without preamble, “Come on, let’s go.”

Was Drew reading his mind?

“Go where?” Adam looked at his brother with raised eyebrows.

“You’re going to your game, that’s where.”

“But Dad said I can’t play today,” Adam answered as he stared at Drew to see if he was joking. His older brother looked quite serious.

“Dad’s not here right now. I’m taking you. Actually, Bran is,” Drew corrected himself.

“But-”

“Adam,” Drew came over and took the remote from him, which Adam gave readily. He turned the television off and looked at Adam before speaking again. “You want to play in today’s game, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do, but-”

“Don’t you want to help the Ducks beat the Cardinals?”

“Of course, I do.” Adam decided to stop trying to protest because it was pointless. “The game’s going to start in about an hour, I don’t think I’ll be there in time.”

“I called Bran already, all you need is your stuff, so you should still make it in time.”

Adam did not move, instead he asked, “Drew, why is it so important to you that I go to my game?”

“Because you want to play in the game, and it’s the semi-final to decide who goes on to the next game.”

Looking skeptically at him, Adam asked his brother, “True, but what’s the real reason?”

Sighing, Drew answered, “Dad’s ran my hockey career for as long as I can remember, first with the Hawks, then he made sure I practiced enough to get on the Warriors. And Dad’s doing the same thing to you. I hate that he’s done that.”

 _Dad hasn’t done that, has he_? Adam wondered. He wasn’t sure. Thinking of the last few weeks, Adam knew Drew had a point. If nothing showed Adam the truth of Drew’s words, the fight with Jordan, and getting that detention; it still had his father believing that Adam should stay on the Hawks.

He knew that his father wanted Drew, along with Adam, on the best hockey teams, not to mention playing hockey once they were older. Adam knew that. But it was because of this that his father hated that Adam chose to play for the Ducks and it was because of hockey that Adam chose the Ducks.

Adam was actually thankful for the district line change. If it weren’t for it, he would still be on the Hawks; still thinking that winning was the only reason that mattered in the game. But because of Coach Bombay, Adam was learning that hockey was fun. It didn’t matter whether a team won or lost.

Drew looked at him, “If you think about it, we’ve both been on the Hawks, the best team in the Pee Wees. And I’m on the Warriors, and once you go to Eden Hall, you’ll be on the team too, one day.”

“I know, Drew,” Adam paused. “The only difference is the district line that changed. But because of it, I’m on the Ducks.”

“So you’re going to today’s game?”

“Why should I go? To openly defy Dad?” Adam asked. Before his brother could answer, he went on, “Once the season ends, I’m going to be off the Ducks anyway. Dad’s not going to let me stay on the team even if the Ducks win this game and go on to play against the Hawks."

“Even if that’s so,” Drew quietly agreeing. “If you want to go to the game, Adam, go. If you don’t want to go, then don’t. But do what you want to because it’s your choice.”

“You know how much trouble we’ll be in if we went to the game, right?” Adam asked in a quiet voice. “I’m in enough hot water because of what happened earlier this week.”

“I know. Dad would most likely ground both of us. But to be fair, he shouldn’t tell you whether to play or not, you love the game. That’s what’s different about us, Adam. I enjoy it, but I don’t love it like you do.”

What did his brother mean? Of course Drew loved hockey. Didn’t he?

“Drew-” Adam started to ask, not sure if wanted to know the answer.

“Bran is going to be here any minute, go get your stuff.”

“You don’t want me to ask why you don’t love hockey, do you?”

“Adam,” Drew looked at him with a slight frown. “That’s not going to be a simple answer, and we don’t have time for me to explain everything, even though Dad’s part of it.”

“Fine,” Adam nodded in acceptance. He did want to go to the game, even if he wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do. He knew he would be late if he started an argument with Drew.

Getting to his feet, he started toward the door before he turned back to his brother. “I’m telling Dad this was all your idea when he asks.”

Drew grinned wearily, “Sure, whatever makes you happy, bro.”

Adam already knew that he wouldn’t have to pack much since his bag was already packed from Tuesday.

His dad was going to find out about this. Not that Adam would tell on Drew. He knew that he couldn’t keep this from his father. There was no knowing when his parents would be coming home.

Adam heard the doorbell while he was getting his bag and hockey stick. That must be Brandon now. Quickly leaving his room, Adam descended the stairs. As he went down, he could hear voices from the foyer.

“Bran, I had only wanted a ride to take Adam to his game,” Drew’s voice sounded slightly exasperated. “You didn’t have to bring Kev too.”

“I showed up when Bran was leaving,” his friend answered justifiably. “Impulsive, man. Besides, I don’t mind seeing the game.”

“Guys, it’s just a pee wee game, it’s no big deal.”

 _No big deal_? Adam wondered. Why was Drew saying that now, yet not even ten minutes ago he was going on about how important it was?

Adam had paused on the steps, but now he was about to go down the stairs to end the conversation. Either it would end when he became visible to the other teenagers, or they will know he had eavesdropped.

“I don’t mind, did I say I did on the phone?” Brandon’s question reached Adam’s ears. “We’ll keep you company, who’s Adam playing against?”

“You didn’t say you minded Bran, which I thank you for,” Drew answered, “Adam’s team is playing the Cardinals.”

“The Cardinals? They’re the second-best in the state, if the Ducks made it that far, that’s amazing.” Kevin’s voice sounded awed. “Yep, I for one don’t mind seeing the game.”

Adam had no idea why Kevin was happy about it. Descending the rest of the stairs, he didn’t hear anything more.

“Turtle!” Kevin’s cheerful welcome was familiar.

Adam smiled at his brother’s friend in greeting. “Hi, Kev, Bran.”

“Hey, kid,” Brandon greeted him in return.

“So you ready to go?” Drew asked looking at Adam.

“Yes.”

Once everyone had their coats, they went out to Brandon’s black Diamond-Star Turbo. Kevin took shotgun while Adam and Drew took the back.

The car hadn’t collected many miles, and was still in Edina, when Drew asked Kevin a question. “Kev, what’s up with you? I can tell you have something to say.”

“Nothing’s up,” Kevin denied.

“That’s a lie, so spill it.”

“We heard Rick Riley was planning to see this game,” Brandon answered instead. “He’s going to be there to watch his brother play. And considering the stuff he’s been saying, we wanted to make sure nothing happened.”

“Nothing’s going to happen between us. Besides, I can handle Rick,” Drew answered. “Which team does his brother play for?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t hear that part, man, you know he’s been saying all that stuff about how you-”

“I know what he said, Kev,” Drew cut in. once again.

“Yeah Riley’s nothing but just talk,” Kevin answered. “He sure knows how to push someone’s buttons.”

“Who’s this guy you’re were talking about?” Adam asked his brother.

“No one.”

“You said his name was Riley?” Adam pressed on.

Who was this guy?

“Adam, it’s nothing, forget it.”

“Okay, but to answer your question,” Adam ignored his older brother. “His brother has to be on the Cardinals, because there’s no Riley on the Ducks. Does the brother have a different last name?”

Kevin turned in his seat to face the back. “I don’t think so. I think I heard the kid is on the Cardinals from someone in school, probably someone who knows the Rileys.”

He saw Drew and Kevin exchange a look without speaking. They had been friends long enough to know what the other was thinking. So it seemed at times.

Strange, Adam thought Zack and he were like that once. Maybe they had been. Would he ever have one friend, let alone a group of them, to call a friend? Or even a good friend?

Letting out a quiet sigh, Adam did not ask anything more. He spent the rest of the time watching the scenery go by.

~o~o~o~

As Adam got out of Brandon’s Turbo, he only gave the Cardinals’ arena a passing glance. Getting his bag from his brother, Adam pulled it on his shoulder. His brother and friends were just dropping Adam off, while they went to look for a parking space.

“Good luck, bro.”

“Thanks, I’m sure we’ll need it.”

“You’ll kick their red-feathered-,” Kevin started to tell Adam cheerfully.

“Kev,” Drew interrupted, warned his friend not to go on.

“What? I’m just wishing him luck too, I can do that, can’t I?” Kevin asked innocently. “Good luck, Turtle.”

It was ironic that Kevin had said that considering everyone in the car was in red. It didn’t matter that they went to high school, or the jackets were from the Eden Hall Warriors. It was because they were red, but, red or not, Drew and the others did look like they were Cardinals fans and not Duck ones.

Adam gave Kevin a smile, but only answered with, “Thanks, Kev.”

Would Kevin wish him luck before the next game? Or even tell Adam to kick Hawk butt? Adam wasn’t sure, both Kevin and Drew had been Hawks at one time. Would they want a team they once played for to lose? Drew would want Adam to still win, therefore that meant the Ducks, but Kevin?

The Cardinals’ had one of the nicest arenas in the state. The only team to have a better arena was the Hawks. The Jets had nice arena, too, but when it came down to one thing. Money. Where the Pee Wees were concerned, the best arena belonged to the Hawks. They had the best and newest equipment.

When Adam had played the Cardinals in this very arena last time, he had been on the Hawks. Last season, that had been the first time he had seen this arena, but it been before the playoffs. But the Hawks ended up facing the Cardinals in the championship game. The team had been a challenge. How about now? Were they still a challenge?

If the Ducks won today’s game then they would be playing the Hawks in championship game in two weeks.

As Adam headed toward the visitors’ locker room he saw Connie and Tammy near by talking. As he was about to pass them he heard Connie’s voice call out in greeting, “Hi, Adam.”

Tammy ignored him, which Adam expected.

“Hi, Connie, Tammy.” Adam returned the greeting to both of them.

Tammy only glanced his way when he said her name but quickly started to walk ahead to the arena.

“We didn’t see you all week at practice,” Connie said as she watched her teammate go, though she was talking to Adam.

 _Had Coach Bombay told the Ducks what happened?_ There really wasn’t much to tell, since Adam knew his father had not told his coach that much. Adam knew his father made sure what happened earlier in the week was Coach Bombay’s fault.

“I wasn’t able to make it, because…”

As much as he did not want to tell Connie what really happened, Adam was not sure how to answer her.

“Adam, I’m glad to see you were able to make it,” Coach Bombay’s voice cut in, much to Adam’s relief.

“Yeah, me too.”

Connie turned to go, but paused to face both of them again. “I know it’s none of my business where you were, Adam, but you had everyone a bit concerned when you didn’t show up this week.” She did not wait for a reply before walking toward the arena.

“Connie,” Adam called out to her. She stopped and turned back around. “I’m sorry I had you worried.”

“Just don’t make it a habit, okay?” She smiled, letting Adam know she forgave him.

Adam nodded and answered, “I’ll try not to.”

Connie left for the rink to start warming up.

“She’s right, the others were worried. But couldn’t tell the team what happened the other day. You’re dad was upset, I could tell. I wasn’t sure if I’d see you today, I’m glad he let you come.”

A twinge of guilt made Adam pause before speaking. He couldn’t tell his coach the truth.  He didn’t want to lie either. “I just-” _hope this game is worth it_.

“Just what?” Coach Bombay’s tone turned questioning.

“That we beat the Cardinals.”

“I believe you guys can.”

Adam let out a quiet breath. “Why don’t the other Ducks know about the fight? Or at least why I had to miss practice?”

“I didn’t think you would have wanted me to tell them, Adam,” Coach gave him an inquiring glance. “Did you?”

“No, and thanks. I’m, going to go, I mean, get ready for the game.”

“Sure. I’ll see you on the bench.”

Adam nodded and headed toward the locker room.

_What I told him was the truth, sort of. But what am I going to say to the others, I know they’ll have questions too._

Lewis passed him just as Adam reached the locker room door. They greeted one another, though he didn’t question Adam about his whereabouts the past week. It may have been because he was carrying a cooler of drinks.

Some of the Ducks were already there and getting ready for the game when Adam came in the Cardinals visitors’ locker room. Charlie, Guy, Peter, Karp, Tommy, Terry, and Jesse were still there. At least he wasn’t the last one there.

Guy glanced his way and only gave a nod of greeting. Adam returned the nod as he walked by. He found an empty locker next to Guy to put his things in.

Setting down his bag, Adam started getting out his hockey equipment so he could start getting ready. Opening his locker door, Adam took off his coat and hung up his coat in the locker.

“Jesse, you think Coach is gonna want us to do the Flying V?” Guy asked. Adam could easily hear their conversation.

“I don’t know, man. We have been practicing it for a couple of weeks. This game would be a good time to try it out,” Jesse told the other boy.

The Flying V was an impressive play to try against Cardinals. Adam wondered if their coach would want them to use it. It would depend on how the game went.

There was a brief moment where no one said anything. The only sounds were the other Ducks getting ready like he was. Maybe no one would ask about what happened this week.

“Where were you this whole week, Cake-Eater?”

Adam stopped putting his pads on, his muscles going taut. So much for hoping no one would ask any questions. Why was he not surprised that Jesse had to be first one to ask where he had been?

“You think you’re too good to even come to practices now?” Peter asked.

“No.”

Adam wondered if missing this week’s practices would just put him back where he started with everyone. He knew he could not explain what happened. Besides it really wasn’t anyone’s business why he missed practice.

 _Even if I told the others about what happened, would they even believe me?_ Adam doubted it. _You never know, some of them might._ Adam didn’t want to take that chance though. He didn’t want the Ducks’ pity either.

“So why did you miss practice if you didn’t want to?” This time it was Guy who asked a question, but he sounded more curious then anything by his tone.

Adam was saved from answering when the door to the locker room opened. It was Goldberg. Everyone greeted the goalie as he headed to a locker.

_Maybe since Goldberg is here no one would bring up why I-_

“Banks, you were saying why you weren’t here this week?” Karp asked.

_I actually wasn’t._

Most of the Ducks were looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

“I just wasn’t able to come.”

“What sort of excuse is that?” Jesse demanded to know. “At least make something up if you’re not going to be honest.”

Adam was starting to get a little fed up with Jesse and his attitude.

“Jesse-”

“Charlie, don’t get in the middle of this,” Jesse warned as he glared at his friend.

“If you don’t leave Adam alone, I will.”

Jesse frowned at other boy. “Last I checked, just because Coach named you captain of the team, that doesn’t mean you have to throw your weight around, Charlie.”

Adam remembered all too well that Charlie told Coach Bombay that he didn’t want to be captain. Whether Charlie shared that information with anyone, Adam didn’t know.

“I’m not captain, Jesse, I don’t think I ever will be. But that doesn’t give you the right to treat a teammate like dirt.”

Adam could tell that surprised everyone.

Peter scoffed. “You turned it _down_?"

“Hey, man,” Jesse told Charlie, before Charlie could say anything else. “That was dumb to not take up the position considering Coach named you for it. But don’t tell me what to do.”

If Charlie planned to say anything to that, he never got to because the locker room door flew open. Averman and Fulton, the last two, now made up the rest of the team.

“Who’s gonna win today? We are, we are!” Averman’s jovial voice was like a bucket of ice water on everyone.

“Dude, how much sugar did you have before you came here?” Fulton asked the redhead.

“None,” Averman answered as he grinned.

Fulton only shook his head.

Adam was glad for Averman (and Fulton’s) timely arrival. Hopefully Jesse and Charlie would stop arguing. Better yet, all focus will be off of him.

It seemed that Averman’s good mood helped turn the locker room into a lively pre-game commotion.

He was now dressed in his Ducks’ jersey. So was everyone else, save for Goldberg, Averman, and Fulton, who was just starting to put on his protective gear. Adam only had to put on his skates and lace them up.

“Everything okay with you these last few days?” Fulton’s question caught Adam by surprise. He had taken the locker on the other side of Adam. Now he spoke quietly, but Adam had not expected it.

Adam looked up from tying he skates to Fulton. He gave a quick glance around the locker room to see that some of the Ducks had already left. The only ones left that had been there before Adam was Jesse and Guy who were heading for the door.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Fulton studied him. “Look, I know we don’t know each other well, but if you need to talk, just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Adam smiled at Fulton, “But really, everything’s fine.”

But Adam knew that was a lie.

~o~o~o~

The locker room was abuzz with excitement. The Ducks had won the game against the Cardinals. Adam could not help but be caught up in the exhilaration. The Ducks were going to play the Hawks in the state championship game.

Who would have ever thought it possible?

Running a towel through his still damp hair, Adam hoped to get any left over water out of his hair so it could dry quicker. He did not realize how sticky soda was when there was a dozen or so being opened at once and thrown around. Adam was just relieved not to have the soda all over him like he did from that celebration. As fun as it had been, Adam was just happy to be clean again.

Adam could not say the same about his Ducks’ jersey. It was lying in his locker, turned inside out. Grabbing the jersey, he quickly stuffed his towel inside it; he then put them in his bag. Both items would need washed once he got home.

Because of the win, the other Ducks didn’t seem too upset with him anymore. Of course, the good mood was infectious. As Adam put the rest of his stuff in his bag, he listened to the locker gossip around him.

“I can’t believe that Lewis dumped that ice water over Coach,” Peter was telling Karp.

“I want to know how we only tied the Cardinals last time and we ended up beating them 4-2 this game,” Tommy wanted to know.

“Could a team actually get worse with time and not better?” Averman asked.

Most of the team didn’t comment on Averman’s joke, at least Adam figured it was one.

“We’re going to the championship game, isn’t that awesome?” Guy asked grinning at Adam.

It had taken a second to realize that Guy had been talking to him. “Yeah, it is,” Adam answered as he returned the smile.

Whenever Adam thought about the championship game in the past, he had imagined playing with the Hawks, not against them. He had thought that way, at least until he got placed on the Ducks. Even after Adam joined the team, he had not known if his new team would even make it this far. Even when the Ducks were winning the playoffs, Adam wasn’t always so sure, but somehow he knew that the Ducks would face the Hawks.

As Adam glanced around he ended up meeting Jesse’s gaze. He had his bag over his shoulder along his hockey stick, which looked like he was ready to leave. The other boy did not say anything, nor did Jesse even acknowledge him in any way.

As Jesse walked by him to leave, Adam spoke to his teammate in quiet voice, “That was a good game, Jesse.”

Jesse looked sharply at him. “Yeah,” he stopped and stood before Adam. “What do you want me to say, Cake-Eater, that we wouldn’t have won the game without you?”

_It wasn’t because of me. I know the Ducks would still have beaten the Cardinals without me. Even not having seen that first game against the Cardinals, I could see they would have won._

Instead of answering Jesse’s question, Adam said, “How long are you going to call me that?”

Adam knew that ‘cake-eater’ was a common name people from Edina were called, but Jesse made the name out to be something to be despised.

Jesse shrugged. “Who knows?” His mouth turned up into a sneer. “Forever, maybe.”

“Hey, Jesse, chill. We won the game, didn’t we?” Fulton asked resting his hand on his teammate’s shoulder.

Jesse merely scoffed in reply brushing off Fulton’s hand. He looked at Adam and said, “You just hate that we’ve made it all the way to the championship game.”

 _What the hell?_ Part of Adam wanted demand know what he was talking about. What was going on in Jesse’s head?

Adam wasn’t going to deny that he felt like facing his old team into a game was the last thing he would want to do. He may have felt that way a few weeks ago. Times had changed.

“That’s not-” Adam stopped from going on.

_What does it matter? I only have one more game to play with the Ducks until this season’s done. Then I won’t have to worry about Jesse Hall ever again. Or any of the Ducks for that matter._

“You know, Jesse, anything I say, you won’t believe me. I just wanted to say ‘good game.’ But I guess you don’t want hear it.”

Something flashed in Jesse’s eyes, surprise, maybe, but it was gone as quick as it came. Narrowing his gaze, Jesse muttered, but loud enough for Adam to hear, “Yeah right.”

“Jesse,” Guy started to say. Whatever he was going to continue with he stopped once he glanced at Adam.

Giving a quick glance around the locker room, Adam could see that the other Ducks were listening to the heated conversation. Adam grabbed his hockey bag and stick he went around Jesse and left the locker room. As he made his way through the arena, Adam kept his eyes focused on looking for Drew, Kevin, or Brandon.

 _“Puttin’ on a Ducks jersey doesn’t mean you’re a real Duck.”_ It always came back to that, didn’t it? No matter that Coach Bombay, Charlie, Fulton, and maybe even some of the others changed their mind about him. Jesse’s words still rang with conviction and truth. He wasn’t a Duck.

Even after all this time most of the Ducks still thought like Jesse did. Adam sighed. It looked that way since no one was saying anything against Jesse, and Adam knew that Guy and others were loyal to him too. The Ducks were like that.

And just because he was on the team for nearly a month now, still didn’t mean anything apparently.

As he looked around the arena for his brother and his friends, Adam wondered if his parents would be home when they got back. He knew his father was going to be upset when he found out that Adam went and played in today’s game behind his back. Would his father even let him play in the championship game?

_What if Dad doesn’t let me? I’ve got to play. He’s not going let what I did today slide. But if I hadn’t played today, then the Ducks might not have won without me._

Spotting an Eden Hall jacket, Adam was about to move in that direction and call out his brother’s name when he heard his own name called instead. When he turned around, he saw Coach Bombay heading his way.

“Adam, good game, you played well out there,” his coach told him.

Adam stared at the Ducks’ jersey that his coach was wearing. He had not known that Coach Bombay had his own jersey. His hair was still wet, but it looked like the older man had ran a towel through it to try to dry it.

It made sense really. Since Lewis dumped ice water on Coach Bombay, his jacket and other shirt would still be wet. Which would be uncomfortable to stay in wet clothes.

Forcing a smile, Adam said, “Thanks, Coach.”

“I got a chance to meet your brother and his friends. They seem like good kids. But he tells me that out of the two of you, he thinks you’re the better player.”

Adam looked at his coach in astonishment. _Drew thinks_ I’m _the better player?_ All Adam could say was, “I learned some stuff from him, but Drew is on the varsity team at his school.”

Coach Bombay nodded. “I remember you’re dad saying that your brother was a Hawk when he was younger. I saw him in an Eden Hall jacket, so I’m not surprised. But, Adam, I never saw your brother play, so he must see must see something in you that you don’t.”

Before Adam could ask what that was, Lewis and Hans came over. “Hello, Adam. That was a great game.”

“Thanks.”

“Only one more game left, right, Gordon?” Hans directed his question to Adam’s coach.

“Yes.” Coach smiled. “Adam,” he turned back to the youth, “That was some great playing, today. I’ll see you on practice, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” Adam answered. _I hope_.

As Adam turned back around to see if his brother was where he last saw him, Adam had to look around for a couple of seconds to see that he several yards away. Adam did not want yell his brother’s name to gain Drew’s attention so he moved to reach his sibling. Once Adam was an arm length away he called out to his brother to get his notice.

But it wasn’t Drew’s familiar face that Adam came face to face with. The teenager he saw before him was around the same age as his brother, and had dark brown hair. He even wore a Warriors jacket as his brother did, but that’s where the similarities ended. Whereas Drew’s hair was brown, this boy’s hair was a darker brown.

“Oh, excuse me,” Adam felt embarrassed. “I thought you were my brother.”

“What’s his name?” the older boy questioned.

“Andrew Banks.”

Something came over the teenager’s face, Adam wasn’t sure what, but it was gone before he had time to think about it. With a slight frown, the other boy asked, “You’re his younger brother, than? I saw you on the ice earlier. You’re on the Ducks. Adam Banks, #99, right?”

“Yeah.” Adam answered, he felt a little uneasy that this stranger knew more about him whereas he knew nothing about the teenager standing before him. “And you are?”

Before the other boy could answer, a voice cut in. “Rick, I wanna leave now. Where’s Dad?”

Adam looked at the boy just showed up out of the blue. He stood next to the older boy. He had to be no older than Adam himself, he had dark brown hair like his brother, but it wasn’t as dark. He saw a Cardinals bag over the younger one’s shoulder.

The Cardinals bag, meant kid before him was on the team. Now that he saw the bag, his face did look a little familiar. Maybe it was because Adam had seen him on the ice not that long ago.

“In a minute, Ian,” the older boy, Rick, told the younger one. He went on, “Dad’s probably talking your coach.”

The younger boy scoffed, “What’s the point? We _lost_. And all because of that weird-ass team.”

_Weird-ass?_

“Hey,” Adam wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to even open his mouth, but he decided to go on the defensive.

Ian looked at Adam. “You’re-”

“Who do you think you’re calling weird-ass?”

Adam tensed; he really didn’t want to face Jesse again. The boys in red looked beyond Adam to the Jesse, who, he sensed was only several feet away. How long had he been there listening?

“Who-” Before Rick could ask who Jesse was, Ian interrupted his brother. “Hall, that’s your name, I remember you.”

“Jesse Hall. And your name is Riley or something.”

_Riley, were did I hear that? I know it’s close enough to Coach Reilly’s name, but that’s not the reason I know it._

“You two are some of the better players on your team,” Rick told Adam and Jesse.

“Don’t compliment them,” Ian protested. “I lost because of them.”

“I’m not.” Rick looked at his brother with annoyance.

“Then what are you doing?” Jesse asked. “I don’t think you’re waiting to wish us luck for the championship.”

Rick snorted. “No, hardly. You’ll lose anyways. The Hawks are going to win, they always do.”

“Not this time,” Jesse answered. “The Ducks are going to kick the Hawks’ asses. They won’t win this time.”

“Whatever.”

Putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, Ian said, “Come on, Rick, let’s go.”

Rick and Ian had turned to walk away from them. But Rick stopped and told Ian, “Go on. I’ll see you and Dad in a sec.” Ian looked like he wasn’t sure if he should protest, but he went ahead, walking away.

Facing Adam and Jesse again, Rick asked Adam, “I’m curious, do you plan on playing on the Warriors once you reach high school?”

“Probably,” Adam knew that answer was going to be a definite yes, but he didn’t want Rick to know that.

“If you’re anything like your brother,” Rick paused only for second before going on. “Don’t bother.”

“What?”

“Why would he even want join the high school team, if it just has jerks like you?” Jesse’s question came out of the blue.

At least Adam thought it did, why was he asking that?

“Because, I’m just giving him a fair warning,” Rick looked at Jesse when he answered him, but turned back to Adam. “The Warriors won’t accept quitters.”

It was Jesse who asked the question, “What are you talking about?”

“You should know,” Rick directed his question toward Adam. “Drew doesn’t have the heart of a Warrior. Since he quit the hockey team.”

_What’s he saying? Drew didn’t quit the Warriors. That’s a lie._

“You’re lying.”

Adam knew he should say more, but that’s all he could say. Than he remembered where he heard name Riley. It was the name of the guy Drew had been talking about. The one who had been saying stuff about his brother.

Rick smiled. “Don’t believe me? Ask Drew yourself.” He started to back away.

“Who cares?” Jesse scoffed. “Banks here doesn’t care who he plays for.”

Adam stared at Jesse in surprise.

“Good to know. Guess I’ll be seeing you in a few years, Banksie.” Rick smiled. Turning around, Adam and Jesse watched him walk away.

Looking at Jesse, he demanded to know, “Why did you say that?”

Jesse frowned at Adam, but answered, “You’re the one who went from the Hawks to the Ducks, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but to say-”

“Who were you guys talking to?” Charlie’s voice startled them both.


	14. All Things Considered

~o~o~o~o~o~

_It’s a lie. What he said wasn’t true. Drew is still a Warrior. Isn’t he?_

_“Ask Drew yourself.”_

Adam still had that going through his mind even when he and Jesse started to argue. That all halted at Charlie’s question to who they had been speaking to. Adam looked at the other boy who was only a few feet away. He wanted to simply say that it was no one, but Jesse spoke, before Adam had a chance to speak up.

“Some rich kid,” Jesse looked at Adam. “Like you.”

“Like me?” Adam repeated, as he glared at Jesse. “You don’t know me at all, Jesse.”

“Guys-”

Jesse interrupted Charlie by saying to Adam, “And you think you’re what? Better than everyone? Just because you’re rich and you were the best on the Hawks, guess what? It doesn’t mean a thing.”

“I didn’t join the Ducks because-”

“Oh, yeah, something about a district line change, so you didn’t have a choice. I’m surprised your parents didn’t try to keep you on the Hawks,” Jesse sneered.

Jesse had no idea how close to the truth he was. Adam kept his mouth closed to the point that he was clenching his teeth together. What would be the point if he would admit the truth? Would it matter if he told them it had been Coach Bombay who fought to keep Adam from staying on the Hawks to begin with?

How did Jesse even know about the change? Adam thought it was something unknown to the Ducks. He had only talked to Fulton, so who else knew? Charlie did from Coach, he remembered. For all Adam knew, the entire team did. Which even if that was the case, did it matter?

“That’s enough, Jesse!” Charlie put a restraining hand on his friend’s sleeve.

“Man, I’m sick of you sticking up for him,” Jesse snapped as he turned his attention to Charlie, glaring at him.

“Then stop being so insulting and saying discourteous things to him all the time. Adam is a Duck, and I know you don’t think so,” Charlie quickly added. “But it still doesn’t mean you have to treat him like he’s the enemy.”

Adam had been listening to them in silence, but finally he spoke. “Charlie, you’re not going to change Jesse’s mind,” Adam told his teammate, but his next words were directed to Jesse has he met his dark gaze. “He’ll think what he wants. I know you don’t care, Jesse, but thanks for saying what you did to the Rileys.”

“I didn’t do it for your benefit,” Jesse frowned as he turned away.

“Then why did you?”

“I did it for the rest of the team,” Jesse looked at Adam.

Adam wondered if Jesse was challenging him. He knew that the other boy didn’t want him to have the last word. This time Jesse wouldn’t. “But they’re not here to thank you,” Adam’s voice turned chilly. “See you guys later.”

Not even bothering to wait for them to reply, Adam turned and started to walk away. He didn’t get that far when he heard Charlie call out to him, “Adam, wait.”

As Adam forced his feet forward, he ignored his teammate. He didn’t want to hear what Charlie had to say. It didn’t matter, what he said. Jesse wasn’t going to change.

Now that he was away from Jesse, Adam was able to think about what Rick had told him. He said that Drew had quit his team. Adam wanted so badly to believe that was a lie. But some small part of him told him that the other boy might not be lying.

_Drew still has practices, I see him come home with his things when he’s got practice. But what if he’s just acting like he’s going? He’s still got a Friday night game, so that can’t be fake._

Adam was almost convinced that he was sure Drew hadn’t quit after he thought that, but he wouldn’t know until he talked his brother. Letting out a breath, Adam started to look around, seeing the small groups still around. As he searched, Adam saw Drew with Kevin and Brandon in the stands.

What was he going even say? Should he just say he knew Drew wasn’t on the Warriors? But what if he was wrong? Adam didn’t want to look silly. He could ask Drew if he had quit, but if he did that, would Drew admit or deny it?

“You think I might have a chance with her?” Kevin’s voice reached Adam’s ears before he reached the three teenagers.

“Maybe if you were the only guy in school available,” Brandon answered grinning.

Kevin shoved him, but not hard. “Are you saying I’m desperate?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Brandon answered as the three teens laughed.

Drew began to reply by saying, “Now Kev, Heather might-” He never got a chance, as spotted Adam he said, “Hey bro,” as Adam reached them.

“Turtle, great game!” Kevin ruffled Adam’s hair.

“Thanks,” Adam forced himself to smile at Kevin’s remark. He sidestepped his brother’s friend from doing any more damage to his hair.

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

Adam ran a hand through his mussed up hair to get it into some kind of order.  He knew Drew could tell he was upset. Aside from calling him by name, Adam knew he could be an open book at times with his emotions. He asked right out, “Did you quit the Warriors?”

The three friends exchanged looks.

They all knew. It was written each boy’s face. Adam remembered the times he had overheard bits of conversation between them, which now made sense. Drew never wanted to talk about it whenever Adam was around. Drew hadn’t wanted Adam to know.

Drew let out a breath. “I’m still on the team until the season’s over, but yes I’ve decided to leave the Warriors once the championship game is won.”

Adam wasn’t even sure what to say. What could he say?

“Look, Turtle,” Kevin started to say. “I know this was a bit of a surprise-”

“That’s an understatement,” Adam looked at Kevin. “You all knew about this, didn’t you?”

Brandon and Kevin both nodded.

“How did you find out that I had quit?”

Adam looked at his brother. “The guy you were talking about before, Rick Riley, I ran into him and he told me.”

“You ran into Riley?”

“Well, I thought he was you at first, you know, since all of you are wearing Eden Hall jackets,” Adam felt a bit foolish for that now. It had been an honest mistake.

Kevin looked like he was going to go look for Rick that minute. “As soon as I find him-”

“Don’t start a fight, Kev. There are people here still.”

“Who me? I wouldn’t dream of starting a fight, I’m only going to talk to him,” Kevin answered. “Relax, Drew.”

“Rick’s old man thinks he owns the school since the family name is one of the richest.”

“And the oldest, Drew,” Brandon added. “Just because his Dad’s on the alumni doesn’t mean anything. Yet, Rick thinks he can get anything thanks to his connections.”

“Yeah, like the captain spot on JV,” Kevin muttered, but loud enough that Adam heard him. “I have to see if I can find him,” Kevin started to leave.

“I’m coming with you,” Brandon spoke up as he went after the other teenager.

Adam wondered what Drew would think about Rick’s younger brother, Ian. Adam thought the other boy was just a sore loser since the Ducks beat the Cardinals fairly. Adam did not want to know if Ian’s brother, Rick was that put out when he lost a game.

“You probably want to know why I quit, don’t you?” Drew’s question broke into Adam’s thoughts.

“I’d like to know, yes. But what I want to know is why you didn’t tell me about it before. I mean this was what you and Dad were fighting about the last few weeks wasn’t it?”

Once the question was out, Adam knew he was right. That one day, a few weeks ago, when his father came home early was because of Drew. Adam was sure Drew quitting hockey was the reason that Drew and Dad weren’t really talking to one another at home. That would make their father furious.

“Yeah it was,” Drew admitted as he let out a weary sigh. “I didn’t want to get you upset, since I wasn’t sure if you’d understand.”

“Understand what?” Adam was already upset with his brother. His comment about Adam not understanding what he was going through just made him more so. “Couldn’t you let me decide that?”

Drew looked around, before answering, “This isn’t the best time to be discussing this. I told you earlier that Dad was part of the reason I don’t love hockey anymore, not as I once did.”

“But what’s the other reason?”

“Playing hockey in high school is a lot harder than it was when we were on the Hawks. Coach Reilly only makes sure his players can play well enough to win games. But in high school, at least Eden Hall, it’s closer to how pro hockey is played; two-way hockey.”

Adam knew about two-way hockey. He knew plenty about offence and defense. Not only had he seen it when he watched games on television, but when he played hockey. Even though Adam was more of an offensive player, he still knew about defense. He didn’t think he would be put in a defense position, though, even if he was, Adam figured he could learn.

“Are you saying that you’re quitting because it’s difficult?”

“That’s only part of it, bro,” Drew explained. Adam wasn’t sure if his brother was using his pet name for a reason. “I think I would be fine if it was only that, but I don’t want to play in the pros after school is over.”

“But Dad’s the main reason?”

“Yeah, you can say that,” Drew sighed. “Look, I already said I’m staying until the final game, he knows that too.”

“When is the last game for the Warriors?”

“Two weeks from today,” Drew told Adam. “It’s going to decide whether the Warriors will be State Champs again or not.”

“Two weeks?” Adam didn’t have to think long. “That’s the day of our own game,” he meant the one with the Ducks against the Hawks.

“Yeah,” Drew paused. “Oh man, it is. Adam, I am sorry, I really want to be at the game, but I have to play that final game with the Warriors.”

Adam nodded. “I know.” He realized something. “What about Dad? He can’t be at both games.”

“Adam don’t wor-”

“Drew, I’ve got to talk to you,” Kevin’s voice interrupted him.

Adam and Drew turned toward Kevin who looked worried as he looked over his shoulder.

“Kev, now isn’t the best time,” Drew told his friend. “I know you want to look for-”

“It’s not about that,” Kevin cut in. “And I know it’s not the best time, but your Dad’s here.”

_We’re in trouble…_

Not even a half a minute went by when Adam saw his father come up behind Kevin.

Adam hadn’t expected to see his father, and he was dressed up. Even though his father normally wore suits on a daily basis, this wasn’t a business suit. He was ready to go out to someplace nice, and he was dressed in a tux.

Realizing that he must have ruined what was left of a nice day for his parents, Adam felt guilty. He had known they had gone out to a museum, one where they first met, so he was told. Then they were to go out for dinner, which he hadn’t been thinking about. The reason behind the special day, or date, between his parents was because it was Valentine’s Day weekend.

_I didn’t think about that earlier. And I spoiled what was left of their day by being selfish. I bet they’ve missed their dinner reservations, because of me._

“Drew, I didn’t anticipate coming home to the note you left. It would have been nice for you to mention you were at Adam’s game.”

“You left a note?” the question was out before he could stop it.

Before his brother could answer their father did. “A vague one.”

Drew must have written it when Adam had gotten his hockey gear. What had his brother written in that note? Looking at Drew, Adam wondered if he felt any remorse for destroying their parents’ day out. His brother met his gaze, a frown on his face. Maybe he did, or maybe Drew was thinking of something else.

When Adam noticed other people, ones that still lingered, he saw they were glancing their way. His father was over dressed, and people were starting to stare. He couldn’t tell if they were being talked about, but Adam wouldn’t be surprised if they were.

Dad directed his next statement to Kevin, “Kevin, you can get a ride with Brandon, can’t you?”

“Yes, Mr. Banks,” Kevin told the older man as he shot Drew an apprehensive look.

“Good,” Dad nodded in acceptance.

“I’ll see you at school,” Kevin told Drew before he turned to leave.

Their father waited until they were mostly alone before speaking. “Drew, when your mother and I left today, I expected you to keep an eye on your brother, not bring Adam to this game. You knew that I forbid Adam from coming. Instead you leave a note and come anyway.”

“I’m not sure what I can say, Dad. But Adam didn’t ask me to bring him, I talked him into coming.”

“You know I was against this. But Adam did come and played in the game anyway. Even though I told you not to, didn’t I, Adam?” Adam’s father’s question and gaze turned on him.

“Yes,” Adam admitted.

“Come, your mother’s worried about you,” Dad didn’t wait for a response, but started to walk toward the main entryway. Most people who had paused before had gone back to their conversations. Anyone who had missed his father coming in now saw him leave. Not that there were that many people still lingering around.

Once the brothers were alone, Drew said, “Bro, don’t tell me _“I told you so,”_ please.”

Adam knew what Drew meant right away. “Fine I won’t, but we _are_ both in trouble because of this. Did you even remember they had dinner plans tonight?”

“That’s still a form of “ _I told you so_ ,” Drew cynically told him. His tone turned serious. “And I really wasn’t thinking about it when we went out today. Tell me you wouldn’t have given anything to play in this game.”

“I’m not answering that. I didn’t remember the dinner either,” Adam told Drew as he quickened his pace to shorten the distance between him and his father. It wouldn’t help if his father thought they were tarrying.

“Bro, hold up,” Drew caught up with Adam easily. “Forget the dinner for second. Dad knows how major the next game is for you. He won’t prevent you from playing, at least he shouldn’t.”

Adam looked at Drew as he paused at the doorway to go outside. His father was already waiting by the car that was parked at the curb. “You think Dad won’t let me play just because I’m not playing for the Hawks?”

Drew shrugged. “It’s possible. Even if he does allow it, he’ll have to choose which game he goes to that night. Yours or mine.”

Drew pushed open the one door, and waited for Adam to follow him out.

_That’s easy. Dad would go to Drew’s game; it’s his last one. Why would Dad come and see me play for a team he wishes I never joined?_

~o~o~o~o~o~

“Adam, wait,” Charlie tried to call his teammate back but without any success. Turning to face Jesse, all he could say was, “Jesse, this has-”

“Oh, sure, pick _his_ side,” Jesse snapped out.

“I’m not on anyone’s side,” Charlie answered wearily. “I just wish you’d give Adam a chance. At least try to.”

“I don’t want to be friends-”

“I didn’t say that,” Charlie interrupted. He figured the day Jesse and Adam were friends would be the day when hell froze over. “If nothing else, at least stop saying all stuff you do to him.”

“What difference will it make?” Jesse asked. “We’ve only got one more game, than Cake-Eater won’t be around anymore.”

Charlie frowned; there was that name Jesse gave Adam again. How did Jesse know that anyway? “One more game or not, Jesse, the next game we’ve got is the championship game. And how do you know Adam’s going leave? It’s not like he can go to the team of his choice.”

Scowling, Jesse shook his head. “Not our problem, Charlie. Even if he did have a choice, that’s no brainier.”

Shooting his friend hard look, Charlie was about to say something but if Jesse brought up Adam and the Hawks, he still was going to defend Adam.

“Yeah, I know he didn’t have much of a choice in being placed on the Ducks, but we both know he wouldn’t stay when everything’s said and done. District line, or not.”

Charlie wasn’t sure Jesse really understood about Adam’s choice coming on the Ducks. Charlie wasn’t sure he did himself. But considering how good of a player Adam was, Charlie understood why Jesse kept thinking Adam would go back to the Hawks. Yet, he knew Adam didn’t have that choice next season open to him, to play for the Hawks or for another team. Unless something changed, Adam was a Duck along as he remained in the District Five area.

“I remember you saying something about the district line change to Adam before. You know about it, how?” Charlie asked as he decided to be up front with Jesse. Even trying to act like he knew nothing about it, he figured he would slip up and end up revealing something that told Jesse he knew.

“Dad knows someone on the Pee Wee League, so when I mentioned Banks use to be on the Hawks, he looked into it,” Jesse explained.

“Does anyone else know?” Charlie felt uneasy, because this wouldn't be good if the entire team knew. But as soon as he thought it, Charlie wondered if it mattered. Would it be a big deal if the entire team knew about Adam being switched to the Ducks because of a district line change?

_Most of them might not care either way, but I doubt Coach or Adam wants everyone knowing the main reason he is on the team. Adam had a hard enough time being accepted by the Ducks, he doesn't need their pity on top of it._

“Just Terry.”

“Maybe it’s better to keep it that way.”

Before Jesse could answer, another voice interrupted. “Hey, Jesse, Charlie,” Coach Bombay greeted them as he come up to them. “Charlie, your mom has been looking for you.”

Charlie relaxed and smiled when he saw their coach. He hadn’t seen Coach Bombay since he had gotten ice water dumped on him. Charlie was grinning now because their coach was wearing his Ducks’ jersey. He hadn’t seen it since the older man had worn it to convince the team to become the Ducks. Charlie hadn't expected Coach Bombay to wear it again.

“Coach,” Jesse let out a chuckle. “Why are you wearing that again?”

“We won the semi-finals,” their coach answered good-naturedly, “Besides,” at this he smiled ruefully, “I was soaking wet, so I didn’t have anything else to wear.”

“If Mom’s looking for me, where is she?” Charlie asked. He didn’t recall her saying she had to work late tonight, since she had worked that morning. Usually her job was pretty good about giving her time off so she could see his games.

“When I last spoke to her, she was in the main entryway. She was talking to Tammy and Tommy’s mother.”

Charlie wished for minute that Jesse wasn’t there. Even if the other boy wasn’t there, he wasn’t sure if he could ask what he was thinking. What if he could, would Coach answer him or tell him it was none of his business?

_It’s been two weeks and Coach and Mom still haven’t been on any other dates since that one. Sure Coach still has come over for dinner a couple of times, but there were no more dates. If there has been, they were being secretive about it._

“Would you look at that,” Jesse broke into Charlie’s thoughts.

Before Charlie could ask, he heard Coach mumble, “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” Charlie asked as he looked at his coach.

“It’s hard to miss,” Jesse answered dryly. “A guy in a fancy tux.”

Turning around, Charlie looked in the direction that both Coach and Jesse were looking. Seeing a man, who was dressed in a tux, was strange indeed. But in the middle of the arena it was stranger still.

He stride was determined as if he had a purpose here. Why was a guy dressed in tux doing at the arena? Charlie wasn’t sure if he had been here during the game. However, probably not because he was sure he would have been able to spot him in the crowd. Even men in suits were easy to spot.

“Who’s the-”

“Adam’s father, Jesse,” Coach interrupted, answering.

The man, Adam’s dad, reached several boys in red jackets and stopped to talk to them.

“That’s Adam’s dad?” Charlie asked. “I’m not sure if I’ve seen him at any of our games.”

“I imagine work must him keep busy.”

Jesse scoffed. “Coach, what you’re actually saying is that Cake-” at Coach’s glance, Jesse only rolled his eyes, before going on. “Banks’ dad doesn’t come to his games. Are we supposed to, what, feel sorry for him?”

“Jesse-” Charlie started, as he stared in shock at his friend. He didn’t believe had Jesse just said that.

“Jesse,” Coach Bombay looked at him sternly. “I don’t want you to say that to Adam or repeat that to anyone on that team, is that understood?”

It made Charlie a bit uncomfortable, because it reminded him of the time Coach yelled at him about not cheating. This time though, Coach didn’t raise his voice, but it was level. Charlie could tell by the look on Jesse’s face his words got through.

Jesse however glared at Coach as he answered, “Yeah, perfectly.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Jesse, but we’ve still got one more game, Adam still-”

“I got it, Coach,” Jesse’s interrupted. “You won’t hear anything about his dad from me. So unless there’s anything else you want to lecture me on, I’m going to go find Terry and Dad.”

“No,” Coach Bombay sighed. “There isn’t, you can go Jesse. I’ll see you at practice on Tuesday.”

With that said, Jesse gave a nod to Charlie and left to look for his dad and brother.

Charlie looked over to where Adam’s dad was; he was walking with one of the boys in red from before across the arena. Looking in the direction they were headed, Charlie saw Adam and another boy, who also in a red jacket, talking. Adam’s dad would reach Adam in a moment.

“Jesse’s right though, isn’t he? Adam’s dad doesn’t come to games?”

“I can’t answer that, Charlie, like I said he probably works a lot,” Coach answered. “It’s a good thing Adam’s brother comes to cheer him on.”

Looking again, he saw Adam, his father and the two boys in red. Charlie guessed one of the boys might be Adam’s brother. At least someone from his family come to his games.

Everyone had someone from his or her families come to see their games.

“That’s good.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

The sun was nearly set, there were only hues of red and orange that touched the sky and the houses surrounding. There were stars dotting the sky like raindrops. As they drove passed the familiar homes on his street, Adam thought about the semi-quiet drive home from the arena.

While they were driving home, Dad hadn’t said a word. Drew on the other hand told their father how amazing Adam had played during the game. Adam meanwhile had kept silent.

Still reeling from the news that Drew told him, Adam was still a bit upset with his older brother. Adam understood where Drew was coming from. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt that Drew hadn’t talked to him about it.

His father turned into the driveway and shut off the car, Adam got his hockey bag and stick and got out of the car.

He was feeling guilty about upsetting his parents. But Adam felt that going to the game was right thing to do. Was his father going punish him? Would he forbid him from going to the upcoming Ducks/Hawks game?

Early evening wind blew as Adam followed his father and brother toward their front door. The walk was clear of snow, but everything glistened with ice. Adam walked with care, so he would not slip and fall.

“Dad, aren’t you even happy that Adam won the game?” Drew asked as the three of them stepped through the door.

The warm air from the house felt nice compared to the chill from outside. His father’s cool frown toward both of them took any warmth Adam was feeling. Quickly hanging up his coat in the closet, Adam watched his father hang his own.

_Dad's not going to answer Drew’s question, is he?_

“Drew-”

“Philip?” Adam only heard his mother, her voice echoing from the family room. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Lauren, and I brought the boys home.”

“Dad-”

“We’ll discuss this in minute, Drew,” his father looked at his brother. It was a clear warning to his brother not to say anything to their mother.

No sooner had Adam’s father said that, than Adam’s mother came to meet them in the foyer. Like his father, Adam’s mother was dressed up, ready to go out. Were they still going out after all?

His mother was dressed in a fancy, black satin dress. Her blond hair was up in a simple chignon. She wore diamond earrings that had been a gift from their father this past Christmas.

Another ping of guilt shot through him.

_What can I say to Mom and Dad about messing up they’re dinner plans? I know Dad doesn’t want to hear it, I doubt Mom would either. What of their dinner reservations? Will they still get a chance to go out?_

Trying to catch his older brother’s eye, Adam saw that Drew wouldn’t meet his gaze. Drew glanced his way, his face expressionless. What was going on with him?

“Drew and Adam,” at seeing both of them apparent relief showed on their mother’s face and tone. “When we got home, both of you were gone.”

“It took me some time to realize what your note hadn’t said, Drew,” their father picked the tale. “You didn’t want to admit that you and Adam went to his game. Seeing as there really wasn’t a good reason for you both to be out of the house, I wondered why. When I checked Adam’s room, and noticed his hockey bag gone, I knew both of you must have went to his game.”

“Philip, they’re home now. We can discuss this later. If we still want to make our reservations at the restaurant, we’re going to have to leave now,” Adam’s mother told his father.

Looking at Drew and Adam, Dad answered. “No, that’s not a good idea. I think we should not leave the house again tonight.”

“Dad, Adam and I won’t leave,” Drew told their father. “Again,” he added, after the looks he received from his parents.

Their father gave them a hard look. “Even so, I think it’s best if your mother and I stay in tonight.”

_Did Dad have to make me feel any worse than I do already?_

“Therefore, we’re going to have a discussion about this.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Drew asked. “We already know you’re disappointed.”

“Drew,” Mom began, but she stopped with a sigh. “Dear,” she turned to face Drew and Adam’s father, “Since we’re not going out, we may as well order something and change into something more comfortable. We can talk about this in the living room.”

As his parents started to leave, Drew asked. “Since you’re not going out to dinner, why don’t we get something, like pizza or Chinese? Adam and I haven’t had anything since before his game.”

Their father looked like he was about to protest, before their mother put her hand on his arm. “Philip, I think all of us are a bit hungry, and I’m sure pizza would be something quick to get.”

Adam’s stomach let out small growl at the mention of food, though he wasn’t sure if he could eat considering the turmoil since the game’s end. Than again, he hadn’t had anything since lunch, like Drew had said. Drew most likely had snacks at the game, but he knew his brother would be hungry now anyway.

“I’ll order the pizza,” Drew suggested.

Once Dad nodded his agreement, Drew headed to look for cordless phone.

Adam found himself alone since before the game, so he headed for the living room.

 _The last time we had pizza I found out I was Duck._ Adam wasn’t sure if he should laugh over that, it wasn’t really that humorous. He had thought his world was falling apart.

Yet, had things changed that much? Adam wasn’t sure. He was part of the Ducks; yet he wasn’t either. What would it take to be accepted by everyone on the team?

  _What should it matter? After the next game…_

“The pizza should be here in about a half an hour,” Drew’s voice broke into Adam’s thoughts. “Hey, bro, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Adam shook his head to get rid of his negative thoughts. “It doesn’t matter.” _At least it won’t after two weeks from now._

It didn’t take long for their parents to join Drew and Adam in the living room. As his parents sat down on the loveseat, Adam wondered how this was going to go. Adam’s father was first to break the silence.

“Going to the game today was unacceptable,” his father told Adam and Drew.

“You’re saying that because you didn’t want Adam to go, and Drew took him anyway,” Mom quietly brought up. “You know it was unfair to have Adam miss an important game because of what happened at school.”

“Now, Lauren, I just want the best for both Drew and Adam, you know that.”

“What about what we want?” Drew protested. “I don’t even want to play pro hockey. And Adam shouldn’t have to decide if he wants to play in the pros when he's still in Pee Wees.”

Adam didn’t say anything. He was at least glad he knew of his brother’s lack of desire to want to play hockey. It didn’t mean he wasn’t sad about the news.

“Adam is young, there’s scouts, coaches, and people who are always looking at kids when they are young to see who as promise.”

“But that shouldn’t be the reason Adam’s playing right now,” Drew came back with a ready answer.

“Philip, there are so many other kids who want to be good hockey players. You can’t expect Adam to the best one. That’s impossible,” his mother added. “What’s important right now is that Adam should also be able to keep his grades up, which we know he is.” At this, his mother smiled at Adam warmly. “But not only that, Adam should do something other than hockey and go to school. Like hanging out with friends.”

“Adam, when was the last time you did something with a friend?” Drew asked looking him.

Feeling uncomfortable since everyone’s eyes were on him, Adam tried to come up with an answer. The last time would be before he went on the Ducks. But surely he had to have some time after that to count. Even if Fulton said they were friends, Adam wasn’t sure if their times they met for practice; did it count? The only other Duck he knew at all was Charlie, who he only talked to on a handful of occasions. Adam just didn’t know anyone else on the team that well.

“Adam?” his mother’s concerned tone made him look at her.

“Uh-”

“You’ve been busy,” his father answered trying to brush it off.

“So busy that he can’t spend some time with friends?” his mother frowned as she looked at his father.

“I don’t want Adam or Drew for that matter, to spend all their time hanging out with friends.”

“Dad, you know both of us better than that,” Drew protested.

“All I really want is for you both to have a balance - time for school, activities, and friends,” their mother broke in softly.

“Lauren, I understand you want them to have other activities, as well as friends, but that isn't important right now."

"You've made it clear that you want Drew and Adam playing hockey," their mother stated with a frown.

"That's true," their father admitted. "But there is also the fact that Drew and Adam went to the game today when I told Adam he wasn't suppose to."

 _He's not going to let me go to the final_ _game._

"Both of you are grounded for the next two weeks. To and from school, that's it," their father's tone held no room for argument.

_What about-_

"Isn't this how this started today?" Adam's mother asked. "First you want Adam to focus his time on hockey, yet, today you forbid him from going to the game, dear, I think you're contradicting yourself."

"Lauren, Adam got into a fight at school. He was punished because of it. It doesn't mean that Adam and Drew shouldn't be grounded from going to the game today."

“Of course not,” their mother agreed. “Perhaps, limit what they could do for a period of time. Don’t say they can’t do anything, that’s too extreme.”

“Lauren-”

“Philip,” their mother protested. “They should have some time to have a little of fun. Maybe at least one outing in that two week period; each week.”

“Sighing, their father gave Drew and Adam a long look. "I know you both have upcoming games that are important. You both still have practices too. Drew, you're grounded for two weeks. Adam, you're grounded for one. I know you both have upcoming games that are important. You both still have practices too so hockey and school, nothing else. Dear?”

“That's fine.”

Adam let out a breath. At least he’d get to play hockey and he assumed that meant the game in two weeks. For two more weeks he’d be on the Ducks then after that…

As Adam glanced at his father, he wondered about the future. He knew that the Ducks were only temporary. He couldn’t be put on the Hawks next season, but didn’t mean his father wouldn’t find a way to have Adam put on the best team.  

_The Ducks are temporary, that’s how it was from the beginning. But next season? Only time will tell. I could very well be on a team that is like the Hawks; their only goal is winning. So, have I truly learned anything being a Duck?_

_And I’ll still be without friends._

The doorbell rang. Their pizza was here. Adam wasn’t sure if he was even hungry now.

~o~o~o~

The following morning after breakfast, Adam’s father wanted to speak to him. Once he was dressed in jeans and a turtleneck with a sweater, Adam headed toward his father’s study. As he passed the den he saw his mother sitting in one of the chairs reading a magazine.

Coming into his father’s study, Adam saw that his father wasn’t there yet so he decided to wait for him. His father’s desk was organized, papers stacked neatly on the left side, some folders and binders on the right and the assortment of pens in black marble pen holder in the middle. Walking over to the desk Adam glanced at the file laying there. He knew better than to even look at it. His eyes settled on a small paper next to the file that read: _Connect D. Tibbles_.

_Must be someone Dad needs to talk to, a contact, probably for a case. It’s none of my business. What does Dad want to talk to me about, anyway? Something about hockey I’m sure._

Adam sighed.

Turning around, Adam took in all the bookcases, and the books his father had. A minute later, his father appeared in the doorway with the paper under his arm and some coffee in hand. “Adam, good you’re here.”

If his father wanted to speak to him, why did his father look like he was going to read the paper and enjoy his coffee?

“Sit down, I want to show you something.”

Adam sat down in one of the two chairs his father had, Dad taking the other. His father set his coffee down on a small end table, and started to look through the paper. Adam noticed that his father didn’t put his glasses on to read, so what was he doing?

After a few seconds, his father must have found what he was looking for, because he handing Adam the paper saying, “Read this.”

It was the front page of one of the sections, the sports section to be exact. The picture is what Adam noticed first. It showed Guy ready to take a shot at the goal, yet Adam remembered he wasn’t able to make the shot because a Cardinal player stopped it.

The large caption read: _Ducks Mighty In Playoff Win_. The smaller caption: _Quack Attack takes sting out of Hornets, 5-3. Victory catapults surprising Ducks to Semi-Final game against Cardinals_.

Stopping for a minute, Adam said, “Dad, you don’t even read this paper.”

The paper was one that his father never read, as far as Adam knew. Adam was pretty sure his father would never want to read about the Ducks winning a game. Especially if they had made the front page.

“I want you to read the article, Adam.”

Adam knew what the article said already, he had been there, since he had played the game. He knew who had scored, who had nearly scored, who had passed the puck when, and so on. But he read the article to please his father.

“It says what happened at the game yesterday,” he said once he was done.

“Jamison also writes how amazed he is that the Ducks got this far into the playoffs, now they’ve made it to the championship game.”

Adam knew his dad wouldn’t think the Ducks making it this far was great. But they had. “Dad, honestly most people think it’s awesome that the Ducks made it this far at all.”

“And what do you think, Adam?”

Adam knew he had been backed into a corner. Frowning, he asked, “Dad, are you trying to ask if I think it’s awesome the Ducks made it this far, or if I actually _like_ being one?”

“That’s not what I asked, Adam,” His father’s tone didn’t change much, but Adam could tell he pushed father a bit too far. “Since you brought it up, I would like to know.”

Sighing, Adam answered. “I’ll agree that it’s awesome that the Ducks made it this far, and as far as I like being a Duck, I… guess.”

“Adam,” Dad’s wearily said. “You know that the Ducks only got this far because you’ve been on the team, don’t you?”

“Dad, that’s not true. They still could have-”

“No, they couldn’t have,” his father cut him off. “You're going to have to realize that your choices have consequences. You joined the Ducks, but what happens when they lose the championship?”

“Dad, I couldn’t play for the Hawks, you know that. You heard Coach Bombay say the Hawks would have to forfeit the entire season,” Adam answered. “I know you tried to get me back on the team, but Coach Bombay didn’t want it. And honestly, it’s better that I’m on the Ducks.”

His father frowned. “I know you said you’ve been having problems at school, but once things had gotten straightened-”

”Dad, it wouldn’t have changed,” Adam interrupted. “I still would have been treated the same. They still see me as a Duck.”

“So is this about friends, like your mother is concerned about?”

“No, it’s not that,” Adam answered. _Not old friends no, and the Ducks don’t count me as a friend…_

“What about the Ducks? You never say much on how they’ve been treating you.”

Adam glanced at his father for a second wondered if he voiced his thought out loud.

“Some of them are nice,” he admitted. “I still don’t know everyone that well, but others…” Adam thought of Jesse when he said this. “Are really hard to get to know at all.”

“Once the season’s over, you’re done with the Ducks.”

“Yeah, I know.” Adam answered. “Dad, the Ducks are counting on me, with this final game.”

“Is it even worth it, Adam, to go up against the Hawks, for a team you’ve only been on for a short time?”

As much as Adam hated going against his father’s wishes, this last game was important. Not only winning it, but it was personal. Not only for him, but also for the Ducks because if they could beat the Hawks, it would be a matter of pride and self-worth as a team.

“Yeah, Dad, it is.”

“If that’s your feelings on the matter, than I can’t change it. But I’ve come to a decision.”

“On what?”

“Drew mentioned that his last game as well as yours are both the same day; two Saturdays from now.”

Adam knew he wondered on that not even twenty-four hours ago. “Yeah.”

“Since you've joined the Ducks, Drew has wanted me to see one of your games. And since this is the final game, not to mention the championship, I may as well see it.”

Staring at his father, Adam didn’t say anything. Had he just said he would go to the Ducks/Hawks game? But what about-

“What about Drew’s game? I mean it’s his last game, don’t-”

“I’ve seen many of Drew’s games. And I know it’s his last game. I haven’t been to some of your games, and the season’s nearly done for you.”

Adam wasn’t sure what to say. His feelings were mixed up t0o. Part of him was happy that his father would finally come to a game, yet this was the championship. Another part of him felt a little bad that his father was going to miss Drew’s last game. A different part of him felt nervous for the unknown game, because he didn’t know what to expect.

After the game in two weeks, Adam knew things were going to change again.


	15. A Friend Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since I started writing this. Time flies.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Usually Charlie wouldn’t have minded a day off from school. However, he felt like he was getting cabin fever. His mom was working today, even though it was a holiday. Not that it mattered; it was rare that both Charlie and his mom had the same day free.

He wasn’t use to having holidays back to back, having Valentine’s Day the day before and Presidents’ Day today. Charlie only wished his Mom and Coach had done something yesterday. His mom had to work for the last few days, though; she was able to come to his game on Saturday.

Even with the last two days being holidays, Charlie thought it wasn’t fair that his mom still had to work like normal. Logically he knew in order to get paid, his mom had to work. Their old heater wouldn’t run on it’s own, and stuff like food, required money. Charlie wished she didn’t have to work so hard.

Charlie had made dinner for his mom once she came home yesterday, and she gave him some candy. He gave her couple of flowers with the little of bit cash he was able to save up, and a cheap card. Mom thanked and hugged him like he had given her a gold necklace or something.

Letting out a sigh, Charlie knew he was bored. What could he do? As he tried to think for something to do, his eyes landed on his hockey stick. _My hockey stick needs some tape. I have to buy some._

Grabbing his jacket, Charlie went down the stairs and was out the door headed for the nearest bus stop. A few minutes later he was on a bus headed for Hans’ shop.

Halfway there, Charlie wondered if the shop would be open. Most places were still open today, but there was that chance it wasn’t. If it weren’t, he would have to try some other time.

He was in luck, for when Charlie got there, the sign on the door read _Open_. Entering the store, Charlie found it quiet. Looking around he didn’t see Hans, nor were there any other customers.

The last time Charlie showed up here, Hans had been sharpening skates, was he doing that again? He couldn’t hear the machine from here. Even walking closer to the closed off part of the store, Charlie listened for the sound of sharpening skates. Nothing.

“Hello? Hans?” Charlie hoped his voice carried enough that the older man could hear him.

Walking past the rows of skates that needed sharpened, Charlie paused near the doorway of what must be Hans’ living quarters. As he was about to call out again, Charlie heard a voice.

“ _…you calling strudel head_?” Charlie could barely hear Hans voice. There was a pause before he could hear something more. “… _tell Mama I love her_.” There was a yet another pause. “ _…have to go… …hope to see…_ ”

Charlie realized that Hans must be on the phone because he hadn’t heard any other voices besides his.

Since he didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, Charlie quickly turned around to go back the way he came. As he passed the skates again, Charlie saw how many skates there really where. The job looked endless.

 _How did Hans do it_?

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” Hans voice reached his ears just as Charlie’s feet hit the store’s floor.

Going around the counter, Charlie answered, “It is just me, Charlie, Hans.”

It wasn’t even a minute when Hans come into view. “Charlie, it’s good to see you. I wasn’t expecting to see you at least until your game in a few weeks.”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah, I know. I just need some tape.”

“It’s on the stand over near the corner,” Hans directed.

“Okay, thanks.” Charlie went over to the direction he was told.

“You played well the other day,” Hans said in his direction.

“Thanks,” Charlie smiled at the praise. He knew that he hadn’t really done much but assist others to score; it wasn’t like he had made any of the goals himself. But that was okay; the Ducks were going to the championship game.

He got the tape and went back to the counter. Giving it to Hans to ring out. “The next game is against the Hawks,” Charlie stated, even though he knew that Hans knew that.

“I know,” Hans nodded in agreement. As he took Charlie’s money, he said, “That’s going to be a big game for all of you.” He put the tape in a paper bag and folded the top over.

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed. He took the small bag that Hans handed him.

 _It’s gong to be big, for us, for Coach, since he was on the Hawks as a kid_ , Charlie thought. Than he realized something, _Coach doesn’t have to worry about facing old teammates and playing against them, Adam does. This might be harder on him then any of us_.

“Do you have a phone book?” The question was out before he could really think about it.

“Of course,” Hans looked under the counter to pulled out a local one.

“I mean one for Edina, do you have one of those?” Charlie asked as he now thought about what happened after the game on Saturday.

“Yes, I have one,” Hans looked under the counter for a couple of seconds before pulling out the desired item. “What is all this about, Charlie?”

Flipping the phone book open, Charlie explained, “I just need to look up an address.” Going to the section he wanted, Charlie started running his index finger down a column. Charlie skimmed through looking for the name he was looking for, only stopping when Hans asked another question.

“Does this have something to do with your teammate, Adam Banks?”

“Actually it does,” Charlie was a little surprised that Hans knew who he was looking for. He continued looking down the list until he found the name he wanted. There was only one person with the last name Banks that he could find.

 _Banks, Philip_.

Quickly grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from nearby notepad, Charlie wrote down the address.

“Four-thirty North Hennepin Avenue,” he mumbled more to himself as he wrote than to Hans.

“Charlie,” Hans began. Charlie had to look up at the older man until he would speak again. “I don’t know the reason you want to go see your friend, but why don’t you call him? You’re not going to just show up at his doorstep are you?”

He could just call Adam that was true. But something told Charlie that he should go see Adam and talk to him face to face. Adam could just say anything on the phone, and Charlie felt that maybe if he talked to Adam, maybe Adam would not avoid him. It was worth a shot.

“I think I have a better chance at talking to him one on one,” Charlie told Hans.

 _But just in case_ , Charlie thought. _I may as well write down the phone number_.

Charlie knew what he was doing was out of the blue, but he figured that Adam might want someone to talk to, at least about the upcoming game if nothing else.

He said goodbye to Hans and left with his purchase. Charlie folded the bag several times over to make it small enough to fit inside his pocket. Once that was done, he tucked his hands in his pockets for warmth; Charlie blew out a cold breath. Heading for bus stop, Charlie hoped he didn’t have to wait too long for a bus to come to pick him up.

Luckily Charlie was only waiting for about five minutes when the bus stopped. Getting on, he inquired about were he would have to get off in Edina. Unfortunately, the bus didn’t go all the way there, and he would need to get off at another stop to catch the one for Edina.

As Charlie gazed out of the window of the city bus, his thoughts turned to the last few weeks. Everything was still unbelievable. Not only had the Ducks gotten into the playoffs, now they were going to be facing the best team in the championship game.

Noticing the stop that he would have to get off at, Charlie stood. Back on the street, Charlie tried to get his bearings. He was in the southern west part of Minneapolis, and he knew that Goldberg’s parents owned a deli here.

 _Tammy and Tommy live somewhere here, don’t they_? The thought come to mind, but Charlie really had no idea were the Duncans lived.

Spying a phone booth, Charlie quickened his pace to find out where he was. Looking at the street he was on, he first looked up Goldberg’s Deli, which only was a couple of blocks away. That meant there had to be another bus stop, surely?

Out of curiosity, Charlie looked up Tammy and Tommy’s address, but there were about six different Duncans listed. He didn’t even know for sure where they lived. Charlie knew even if they were only on the outskirts of Edina, they might fall under living there, unless they listed as Minneapolis residents.

Charlie let a stray thought pass, _I could always ask them_. As soon as he thought it, Charlie demised the thought and shut the phone book. If he asked, the siblings would want to know why he curious about where they lived. Charlie didn’t want to bring up the fact that Jesse and Terry had told him about the time they skated at the Hawks’ arena for practice.

 _Adam was there that day, so Jesse and Terry told me. So were some of his old friends, what had happened? Should I even ask him about it_?

_Jesse was convinced that Adam and his friends were at fault by pushing Tommy down. It was why Tammy and Tommy never went back to the other arena. Maybe that was true. But what if Jesse and Terry didn’t know the whole story, considering they only knew one side?_

As Charlie started to walk toward Goldberg’s parents’ store, he knew that bringing up anything relating Tammy and Tommy’s past might not to be a good idea. Yet, Charlie wasn’t sure if asking Adam about that day was a smart idea either. What if Tammy and Tommy were angry with Adam for no reason, except a misunderstanding that could easily be cleared up?

_And if it can’t, would I have lost anything in the end by asking?_

His mom told Charlie it was best ‘not to get involved in other people’s business’. Charlie sighed, why did his mom’s advice always come when he didn’t want it?

Walking into the deli, Charlie was a little surprised to see that it was semi-busy. Last he remembered, Goldberg had said his parents where selling this place weren’t they? Goldberg hadn’t mentioned anything going on with the deli since that lunch some weeks ago.

As Charlie made his way up to the counter, he spied the news clipping of Ducks winning game against the Cardinals the other day. It was framed, something Charlie hadn’t expected to see, and on display for everyone to see.

Charlie saw the other clipping from the Hornets win hanging on the wall behind the counter.

“Can I help you?”

Taking his gaze off the photo, Charlie looked at the young woman, who couldn’t have been much older than him. Looking again, he could tell she must be a teenager, though she did look young. She wiped her hands on a dishtowel.

“Is Goldberg around?”

“Excuse me?” the girl looked confused, “Do you mean my parents? They own the store.”

“Oh, I meant, Greg,” Charlie laughed a bit awkwardly. None of the team rarely if ever called Goldberg by his first name so it took him a second for him to realize his mistake.

“I see,” the girl smiled. “I can get him for you. Let me guess, you’re one of the friends from the Ducks, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m Charlie, I know you’re his sister,” giving her an embarrassed smile, Charlie admitted, “I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

“Beth, and I’ll get Greg for you.”

“Thanks,” Charlie told the girl’s retreating back as she left to get her brother.

The whiff of baking bread made his mouth water.

He didn’t have to wait long. Goldberg wasn’t alone however. One of the Ducks had beaten Charlie here.

“Charlie! What are you doing here?” Averman asked in as much astonishment as Charlie felt at seeing him.

Charlie was hesitant to tell them that he wanted to visit Adam. He knew that Averman and Goldberg wouldn’t give him grief over it like Jesse, and even Peter would have. So why didn’t he just tell them?

“Actually, I was going to-” Charlie started to say.

“Let me guess,” the redhead presumed with a grin, “You’re here for the free food right?”

“No, man, that’s you,” Goldberg told his friend shooting him a look. “But you’re paying like everyone else. But let’s sit down.”

They sat down at one of the tables, Charlie facing away from the doors, Averman and Goldberg on the other side of the table from him. He had put his coat on the seat next to him.

“Actually, I wasn’t really here to eat,” Charlie told his friends, “I just wanted to stop by.”

“It’s great you did, Charlie,” Averman told him. “You should tell Charlie the good news, Goldie.”

_Maybe I’ll tell them about going to see Adam after I hear Goldberg’s news._

“But nothing is definite yet,” Goldberg insisted. “It might-”

“If you don’t want to say it, I will,” Averman cut in. “It’s got to do with-”

Sighing, Goldberg shot Averman a look as he interrupted. “The deli might not close after all, it’s doing better. We’re picking up business.”

“That’s great news,” Charlie answered grinning.

“It is,” Averman agreed, “But his parents think the Ducks must have some good luck streak going, since customers are coming here to eat.”

“You’re not thinking just because the Ducks won the playoffs that your folks' business picked up?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t know for sure. But you know how everyone’s talking about us, and how the paper has been going on about our wins. Because of the paper, people heard about this place. And it doesn’t hurt that my parents rave that I’m the goalie for the team,” Goldberg answered.

“Free advertising,” Charlie could see that not only were the Goldbergs raving about their son, and in turn the other Ducks. With the photos from the games up on the walls, that was advertising itself. Even Charlie saw the flyers on the tables, which had the upcoming Ducks’ game against the Hawks. The flyer also invited people to eat at the restaurant.

 _The next game is going to be major, with it being the championship game. Would people only come if we win? What if we lose, would they stop coming_?

Charlie didn’t think that was fair, the deli should be making business based on its food, not the Ducks publicity.

“At least you won’t have to worry about going back to Philly,” Averman brought up.

“Maybe,” but the goalie looked a little troubled. Was he homesick, or did he want to stay? Charlie was sure Goldberg would never forget his first home.

Charlie wondered if he should change the subject and say why he was visiting. He didn’t think Goldberg or Averman even knew where Adam lived, but he could ask.

Before he could ask, Charlie saw both Averman and Goldberg’s expressions changed to surprise then disgust. Turning around in his seat, Charlie had enough time to see two boys come up behind him. Both of them wore black jackets, ones that were familiar to him.

“Is this where you losers hang out?” the one boy asked. Charlie saw that his name was sewn onto the jacket under the emblem of the white Hawk. McGill.

“What do you guys want?” Goldberg’s voice demanded, as it turned cold.

“We don’t have to answer to you,” the other one answered, he was a little bit shorter than the first one. Like his friend, Charlie saw that his name, Larson, was on his jacket.

He never paid attention to their jackets that day when they, along with Adam had tormented them in that alley. He now wondered fleetingly that had Fulton not come when he had, would the others been able to stand up to them? Charlie figured they could have, he and his friends had out numbered them. But then again, they had the advantage of being on roller blades.

 _Did Adam still have his Hawks jacket and jersey_? Where had that thought come from? Charlie wasn’t sure he pushed it aside. It was not something he needed to know, nor should he.

 _Adam is a Duck,_ not _a Hawk_.

“Then you should leave, don’t you think?” Charlie snapped out as he stood as he glared at the two Hawks in front of him. He hated sitting as he faced them. He heard chairs moving back, so he knew that Averman and Goldberg had gotten to their feet as well.

“You know, we expected the Cardinals to beat you, but yet, you won that game,” Larson shook his in disbelief.

“Give you one guess on that,” McGill answered his friend’s comment. “Their star player won the game for them. Ever since Banks joined your pathetic team, you guys have been winning games,” Pausing, he laughed, before saying, “But you won’t win the next one. Count on it.”

“No, that’s not true,” Averman’s voice rose as he denied the claim.

“Why did Adam even hang out with you two when he was Hawk, I’ll never understand,” Charlie muttered, but he realized too late he said it loud enough that his friends as well as the two boys in front of him heard him.

His words must have had some effect, because McGill’s face turned red, with anger, Charlie guessed. But Larson’s face paled, like Charlie had slapped him.

Before another word was uttered however, another woman came out front from the back. Charlie had seen her at some of the games, and knew she was Goldberg’s mother. She also looked a bit like Beth, and Goldberg did have her eyes.

“Greg,” she smiled at all of them though it looked tense. Charlie had the feeling Goldberg was going to be in trouble later on. “I don’t mind when your friends are here, you know that, but if they want some sandwiches or drinks, you should serve them.”

Averman coughed, either from trying not to laugh or choke, Charlie wasn’t sure. He thought he heard his teammate say, “Friends, Hawks?”

Charlie agreed, he would never count any of the Hawks as friends. Wait a second; maybe he should rethink that, Adam use to be a Hawk…

Would things been different if Adam had known he belonged on the Ducks all along?

McGill and Larson started to back away. “No, we were just, hum, stopping, to, say, congratulations on the win they made the other day,” Larson mumbled to Goldberg’s mom.

McGill turned sharply to his friend, “We’re not- ow!”

Charlie would have missed it, but he saw Larson kicking McGill in the shin.

“You know,” Averman started, Charlie knew that his friend should just keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t resist. “We really don’t-”

“Thank you,” Charlie forced out.

McGill and Larson had back away enough that they were close to the door, McGill saying something to Larson that Charlie couldn’t hear. They turned quickly to leave, but in their haste, they nearly knocked down a couple coming in. The couple mumbled something as they watched the two Hawks leave, but they still came into the deli.

“Greg,” His mom watched what happened and then turned to her son. “Do you know these boys?”

“Not really Mom, they’re on another team. They’re the ones the Ducks will be playing in the upcoming game.”

The surprised look that come over Goldberg’s mom’s face was priceless.

“Don’t worry, Mom,” Goldberg went on. “They shouldn’t be back, I don’t think this kind of food appeals to them.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they like duck,” Averman added.

“Lester,” Goldberg’s mom sounded dismayed, “We don’t serve duck here.”

“It was joke, Mrs. G,” Charlie explained smiling at the woman.

“Oh,” dawning realization was clear on her face. Turning to Averman, she set him straight. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Sorry, Mrs. G,” Averman apologized, though he didn’t look too sorry.

“Did you want anything to eat, Charlie, since you’re here?” Mrs. Goldberg asked.

“No, thanks, I only wanted to stop and say hello,” Charlie answered. Even though the smell of baking bread had made his stomach growl, he hadn’t really been that hungry. But the visit from the two Hawks had waned his appetite.

“If you’re going to be going, Charlie, you want me to come with you?” Averman asked.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow,” Charlie told his friends. “It was good to see you again, Mrs. G.”

“You too, Charlie, you should come by more now that you got to see the deli,” the older woman told him.

“I’ll do that,” Charlie agreed. “Bye, guys.”

“Yeah, bye, Charlie,” Averman answered.

“See you later,” Goldberg told him as he turned to leave.

Leaving the deli, Charlie headed for the bus stop. Why didn’t he say he was going to visit Adam? He nearly did before, why didn’t he just say so before he left? If Charlie thought about it, he was not sure if going to see Adam was a good idea.

Adam might not even want to see him, since Charlie was just showing up. Even if Charlie might not know everything with Adam’s dad, which he knew wasn’t his business, Charlie wasn’t sure bringing up the Ducks would help either. Everything with Jesse aside, Charlie was not sure the upcoming game, or any mention of both teams might be something Adam wanted to talk about.

Than what was?

Walking Charlie looked for a bus stop. Even though Adam's house wasn’t far away, it still was almost fifteen-minute drive from where he was. Charlie found a bus stop on the next corner. The bus that came was going into Edina, to Charlie’s relief.

Charlie had never been in the Edina district unless he counted the time District Five had played the Hawks.

The ride was uneventful; Charlie was keeping an eye out for stop that he would have to get off. As he got off at the bus stop, Charlie couldn’t help but remember what happened at the deli. Though he was happy for Goldberg, he hated that saw the two Hawks. Why did they have to come in to bother him and his friends? Charlie did wonder why Adam ever hung out with them in the past. It wasn’t like he acted like they did. He might have at one point, but Adam hadn't since he became a Duck.

Was that it? Had everything Adam did on the Hawks been an act, or had he really changed during the time he came on the Ducks? That could be true too, because Coach Bombay did have an effect, an influence on the entire team.

Walking down the street where Adam lived, Charlie looked at the houses as he walked. Even with ground covered in snow, sidewalks and walkways were clear of snow. Where Charlie lived, it was cramped and crowded, with most of the buildings being apartments and duplexes. Adam’s neighborhood was roomier, the houses were more spaced out, and the yards were spacious.

Charlie imagined the lawns were kept in perfect condition when the weather was warmer. Did kids get to play in the yards or where they not allowed mess the prefect lawns? If that was the case, the houses were big and roomy enough for kids to play in.

At the next house, Charlie’s eyes fell on the number. Four-thirty. That was it, Adam’s house.

Taking it in, Charlie looked at the red brick house that Adam lived in. The driveway was in center of it; the front door was on the left side. There was a large tree on the right side; its branches were bare.

Walking up the walkway, Charlie hoped that Adam was home. He might have just made trip for nothing, but that was his fault. Either way, Charlie was about to find out. Ringing the bell, he wanted for someone to answer it.

A teenage boy, who must have been some years older than Charlie, opened the door. Charlie could tell there was a resemblance between Adam and the other boy, who he guessed was Adam’s brother. He remembered Coach saying Adam had an older brother, the teenager had brown hair, and with the resemblance, Charlie was sure of it.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi,” Charlie smiled a little uncomfortable now. “My name is Charlie, I play on the Ducks with Adam. I was hoping to stop and talk to him for bit.”

_That was lame. Will he even buy-_

“Sure, come in, I’ll get him,” the teen stepped aside to let Charlie enter the house.

The house’s first room, Charlie saw, wasn’t a living room like a lot of his friends had; it looked to be a foyer, and could fit his living room in it. Actually, Adam’s first floor looked like it could fit Charlie’s small apartment in it. He was sure of it.

“I’m Adam’s brother, Drew, Andrew, actually.” The teenager, Drew held out his hand for Charlie to shake.

_That confirms it. He’s Adam’s brother._

“Drew, who’s at the door?” A woman’s voice asked. A woman came into the foyer not a minute later. She no doubt had to be Adam’s mom.

“This is Charlie, Mom, he plays on the Ducks with Adam,” Drew explained.

“Charlie, it’s nice to meet you,” Mrs. Banks came over to Charlie to shake his hand like her son had done.

“You too, Mrs. Banks,” Charlie told her as he shook her hand.

“I’ll let Adam know that you’re here,” Drew told Charlie.

“Thanks.”

 _I met Adam’s mom, and his brother, where is his dad?_ He wasn’t sure if he would be rude if he asked where Adam’s dad was. Either way, Charlie figured he would be prying if he did.

Almost as if reading his thoughts, Adam’s mom said, “I’m sorry Adam’s father isn’t here. He’s out of town on business.”

“Oh, okay,” Charlie told her. _It only confirms what Coach told me. Adam’s dad works a lot._

“What position do you play, Charlie?” Mrs. Banks inquired.

“I play forward,” Charlie told her.

Before Adam’s mom could comment, they heard footsteps on the stairs; Charlie saw Drew and Adam coming down the steps.

When Adam reached him, Charlie knew he was wondering why he was here. His eyes clearly asked – _Why are you here?_ Instead, Adam’s good manners weren’t going to let him be rude. “Hi, Charlie.”

“Hey,” he greeted. “I was hoping to stop and talk to you for a bit.”

Adam glanced his mom’s way before answering, because Charlie saw her nod slightly before Adam answered. “Yeah, sure,” Adam agreed as he faced Charlie again.

“Adam, why don’t Charlie and you go into the den?” Mrs. Banks suggested. “I’ll bring you something to drink.” At this she turned to Charlie. “Charlie, did you want something to drink?”

Charlie answered. “Sure.”

“We have juice, ice tea, or soda, what would you like?”

“A soda would be good, thanks,” Charlie answered.

“We have both Coke or Pepsi, which do you want, Charlie?” Mrs. Banks asked.

“A Coke, thanks,” Charlie told her.

“Adam?” Mrs. Banks faced her son.

“A Pepsi would be great, Mom,” Adam answered.

Adam’s mom left to get their drinks. His brother hadn’t said anything since coming back downstairs. “Charlie, what number are you on the team?”

It took a second for Charlie to understand what Drew was asking. “I’m #96.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you on the ice,” Drew nodded. “You’re not a bad player.”

“Ah, thanks.” Charlie glanced at Adam. Was Drew confused with a different player on the team? Or was Adam’s brother just being nice?

“Anyways, I wish I could stay and chat, but I have a paper due tomorrow. Charlie, it was nice meeting you,” Drew told him.

“It’s okay, it was nice to meet you too, Drew,” Charlie told Adam’s older brother.

_Does Adam brother really think I’m good? Ha! He thinks Adam and I are friends. We don’t even know each other._

Drew turned and went back upstairs. It dawned on Charlie that aside from hockey, he really knew nothing about his teammate. Even after being on the Ducks for a month, Charlie didn’t really know any more about Adam than when he first started. He didn’t know anymore than most of the other Ducks did.

“I’ll show you to the den.” Adam broke into Charlie’s disquieting thoughts.

He only nodded. But Charlie wasn’t so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t get a chance to see some of the house. Much like Adam himself, the house, the furniture, the tables, and carpets were tidy and very expensive. Nothing looked like it was old, even if there were antiques; they shined like they were new.

“Drew meant what he said earlier, he’s seen some of the games,” Adam told Charlie as they walked.

 _“Yeah, I know,”_ Charlie wanted to say. To admit that, Charlie would have to tell Adam that Coach and he (as well as Jesse) had been talking about Adam and his family the other day. Coach had told Jesse not to bring it up, and even though Charlie hadn’t been told the same warning, he wondered if it was meant for him too.

So he didn’t say anything.

As Charlie followed Adam into den, he knew already there was a formal living room, because he had seen part of it from the foyer. The den was more informal and comfortable room for the family. It smaller, but still spacious. Nor did it lack in entertainment from what Charlie could see.

There was a large TV along with closed video cabinet which, Charlie was sure had to be full of videos.  There was an impressive home stereo system too. Looking at the chairs and couch, though expensive, they looked comfortable.

Charlie had no more than settled into a seat of one of the chairs, and Adam had taken the other, then did Adam’s mom come in with the drinks for both of them. They thanked her for the drinks.

“Adam, coasters,” Mrs. Banks told Adam before she left.

“Sure, Mom,” Adam gave his mom a smile. He only glanced at Charlie with the smile still on his face as he got to his feet to go get the requested coasters.

Charlie had to grin at that too. He was thinking it too. _Moms would always be moms._

Once they had the coasters, and Adam was seated again, neither of them spoke for a minute.

“Charlie, why-” Adam began to say.

“Your sound system looks cool,” Charlie told Adam just to say something. He really didn’t want him asking him why he was here.

“Thanks,” Adam looked at him curiously. “Charlie-”

Noticing the drink on Adam’s coaster, Charlie remembered Adam asked for a Pepsi, but it didn’t look like it. Charlie thought for minute, he seen the drink on a comical. “Isn’t that the Pepsi that’s clear?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, it’s called Pepsi Clear. It hasn’t been out long, and Drew wanted to try it. It’s not bad,” Adam answered. Now he looked a little frustrated. “Charlie, I sort of surprised to see you.”

“As in, why did I come to your house?” Charlie asked. “It’s like I said, I hoped we could talk for bit.”

That earned him a small frown from his teammate. “About what?”

Charlie shrugged. “Anything. I mean aside from hockey practices, and hockey in general, I don’t know much about you.” _Actually I don’t think anyone on the team really does, do they?_

Adam glanced down for a second and let out a breath before he looked at a Charlie again. “What difference is it going to make if you know me, Charlie? Once we play the Hawks in two weeks, I’m going to be done on the Ducks.”

Part of him had known that was going to happen; yet Charlie still looked at Adam in bewilderment. “Is this about Saturday?” He didn’t want for an answer. “Listen, I know Jesse can be-”

“Stop,” Adam hold up his hand to enforce his command. “It’s not because of that.”

“Why?” Charlie asked. “Please don’t take this wrong way, but it’s not like you can play for different team next season.”

“You mean any team _but_ the Ducks.”

“Yeah,” Charlie agreed. “Unless you’re planning to quit play-”

“Never,” Adam audibly denied.

“Okay, than,” Charlie agreed. Something told him he just touched on sore spot with his teammate. He took a drink of his soda.

“Look, Charlie,” Adam went on. “It’s not like I-” Adam stopped saying whatever he wanted to say. Sighing he began again, “I don’t think you’ll understand. Anyways, even if I could stay with the Ducks, nothing has really changed. No matter who wins in two weeks, I don’t think it’s going to change anything with the others on the team.”

“That’s not true, Adam,” Charlie denied. “Not everyone still thinks like they did from before.”

Adam gave him a cynical look. “Maybe so. But things haven’t changed that much.”

“Most of the Ducks aren’t like Jesse,” Charlie thought for a minute, even though Adam’s brother said Charlie was Adam’s friend did he believe it? And there had to be someone on the team who was on good terms with Adam. After a minute, Charlie spoke again, “Aren’t Fulton and I your friends?”

As Charlie stared at Adam, he wondered if he had asked something he no business asking. Adam took his time in answering. Should he even have asked?

“You do consider us friends, don’t you?” Charlie could not completely hide doubt that sunk into his voice.

Finally Adam slowly nodded.

Somehow Charlie didn’t think Adam believed him, at least, Adam didn’t see them as friends. Was it because they really didn’t know each other? Or was it something else? Surely it wasn’t because how the Ducks treated him? If Adam figured all the team was the same, than in some ways he was no better than the others were.

As Charlie took sip from his Coke, as he thought about it.

_Adam has already met Mom when we played the Hornets, since he didn’t get meet her after the Huskies game._

_There’s only one way to find out things about Adam; ask._ Charlie knew Adam wasn’t the most talkative person among the Ducks. What could he ask?

“Since you already know my mom, I’m glad I got to meet your family. Your mom and brother seem nice,” Charlie stated. Though, he wasn’t sure what he could say after only briefly meeting Adam’s family. _Don’t ask about his father._

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Mom works as a realtor. Drew goes to Eden Hall Academy."

“Eden Hall?”

“It’s a really well known school, but mostly for wealthy families who send their kids to,” Adam winced. Charlie knew he was pretty much saying it wasn’t just a normal school. “There are a few scholarship kids that get in,” he added.

“Is that where you’re going to go school?” Charlie asked. He wasn’t sure why he asked, but he was curious.

“Yeah, when I go to high school, it’s what Dad wants,” Adam answered. “They have a great varsity team, and some of the alumni have gone on to play pro.”

Was that what Adam wanted to do? Go to this rich school and play pro? Was it what he wanted or his dad?

“Is that what you want?” Charlie asked as finished his drink, holding the empty glass that now only held melting ice.

Adam inhaled sharply, then looking at Charlie in surprise. Exhaling slowly, he answered, “Sure,” he shrugged. “I just want to play hockey.”

Charlie knew that Adam wanted to play hockey, he said as much when he joined the Ducks. “From what I’m getting, from what you’ve said, playing pro, going to that school, is something your dad wants, isn’t it? Yet, playing on the Ducks was something you decided, wasn’t it?”

_So I said something about Adam’s dad, he brought it up. But I think I’m starting to get it, Adam’s dad doesn’t come to our games because he doesn’t approve of Adam playing on the Ducks, yet, he wants Adam to play hockey. How messed up is that?_

“Dad wants both Drew and I to play hockey,” Adam admitted. “Drew plays,” Adam hesitated, but he went on. “He’s going to stop.”

“And you, what’s the game plan after the Hawks/Ducks game?”

Adam shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t know. But it’s not going to be with the Ducks, that much I know.”

“Well, you’re still on the team, so you’re a Duck.”

“I was once was a Hawk, you know,” Adam grimaced.

Thinking back to his meeting with McGill and Larson, Charlie almost wanted to say, “ _That doesn’t count_.” Realistically, he knew just like Adam was a Duck, he had been a Hawk too. “That was in the past, Adam.”

“But once the championship game is over, I won’t be Duck either,” Adam answered. “So that would be in the past too.”

“Even if you’re not on the Ducks, you’re still part of the team, you know, you played, and were part of the team, so you’re a Duck, Adam,” Charlie told him adamantly.

Adam didn’t answer, though he gave him a small smile. He took a long drink of his soda, mostly lost in his own thoughts.

After a minute, Adam glanced his way. Noticing his empty glass, he asked, “Are you done with your drink or do you want some more?”

“No more, thanks,” Charlie wasn’t sure if he even got answers to any of the questions he had, or if it just raised more questions.

_I came here to talk to him about the upcoming game, but we only talked about Adam leaving the Ducks. Somehow we got onto talking about Adam going to some rich school in a couple of years, something I’m not sure he really wants. But he’ll do it anyway, I think because of his dad._

“Why don’t we go play a one-on-one game?” Charlie asked. _Adam is the most comfortable on the ice. Simple, it comes back to hockey._

Surprise crossed Adam’s face. As quick as it come, it was gone. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m-” Adam stopped. “I got grounded for playing in the Cardinals game.”

Charlie looked at his teammate in surprise. “Grounded, why?”

“Because I got into a fight last week.” Adam explained. “That’s why I wasn’t at practice at all this last week. I actually wasn’t supposed to be at the game either.”

“For how long?” Charlie was now worried. If Adam couldn’t play in the championship game…

“Just for the week.”

Letting out a breath, Charlie grinned. “So your parents will let you play for the championship?”

“Yeah. Practices too.”

“Great, we’ll need you,” Charlie answered.

“I know,” Adam admitted. “Dad said he’d be at the game too.”

_So much for Adam’s Dad never coming to the games, but he’ll make it to this one. But Adam doesn’t look that happy about it, why?_

Even though Charlie wanted to ask, he didn’t think it was his place. Instead, he said, “Well if he grounded you for the week, you still need all the practice you need this game is going to be major you have to see that.”

“Charlie, this doesn’t count-”

“Please don’t mind me interrupting,” Mrs. Banks began, “Charlie did you want another drink?”

“No, Mrs. Banks,” Charlie answered.

“What are you boys talking about?” Mrs. Banks wanted to know first looking at her son, then Charlie.

“Charlie wanted to play a game of hockey, but I was telling him I can’t since I'm grounded,” Adam explained.

“If your going to play some hockey, I don’t see the problem with it, Adam,” Mrs. Banks told him. “Just be home by dinnertime.”

Something unreadable came over Adam’s face. Charlie wasn’t sure what it was. Confusion? Uncertainly?

“Sure, Mom. Thanks,” Adam told his mom. They both watched as his mom left the room.

“Well your mom seems to think it’s fine,” Charlie smiled.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, but he was frowning a little. “Let me get my stuff.”

Charlie wasn’t waiting that long before Adam back downstairs with his bag and hockey stick.

“We’ll have to stop at my place too.”

Something fell in Charlie's stomach when he realized that Adam would see how poor he and his mom lived.

_But Adam never once has commented on how any of us dressed. Even some of the Ducks who are a bit wealthier never said anything. It was the same with how we lived. But Adam knows he’s better off the rest of us. He’s the better player, with the money._


End file.
